Wolfsrudel
by pilarius
Summary: AU, OC 'Wir handeln mit allem was man mit Geld bezahlen kann. Wir fragen nicht nach Motiven und wir beziehen keine Seiten.' Severus Snape ist verwundet und findet sich in der Schuld einer Schülerin, die ihn in ein gefährliches Spiel hineinzieht.
1. WCh1: Die Träumerin

_Disclaimer: Es gehört JKR, ich bedaure es sehr, doch das ändert es nicht, es gehört JKR._

_A/N: Eine neue Geschichte. Ich persönlich halte sie nicht für besonders gut, aber sie spukte mir eine Weile im Kopf herum und wollte unbedingt gepostet werden, also hier ist sie. Enthält Folter, Vergewaltigung und andere häßliche Sachen, achtet also auf das Rating und lest es nicht wenn ihr's nicht mögt. Ich werde sie updaten, aber unregelmäßig, da ich eigentlich noch mit Schatten der Wahl beschäftigt bin. R&R (und zerreißt mich nicht in der Luft) P._

_

* * *

_

Wolfsrudel

1. Die Träumerin

_Die Schlange wand sich im Kreis der dunklen Gestalten und hob ihren Kopf. Sie war schwarz, mit einem leuchtend grünen Muster, welches das wechselnde Licht wie Saphire erscheinen ließ. Es war fast, als würde ihr Atem stoppen, als sie der Kreatur zusah. Stolz, konnte sie sich nicht erwehren zu denken, und wunderschön... Sie hätte geweint, wenn sie gekonnt hätte. Die Gestalten näherten sich der Schlange, wie Raubtiere einer sicheren Beute. Ihr Kreis verengte sich, aber sie wusste nichts konnte dieser wunderbaren Kreatur etwas anhaben, diese Schlange war stärker als sie alle. Doch die Schlange senkte ihren Kopf, verbarg ihre onyxenen Augen, und im selben Moment stürzten sich die Angreifer auf sie und ihre dunklen Roben verbargen die Kreatur vor ihrem Blick. PLÖTZLICH tauchte ein schwarzer Hund auf, er heulte zweimal, ein unheimlicher Laut. Ein Käuzchen schrie. Sie schauderte. Alles in ihr strebte danach, die Gesichter der Angreifer zu sehen, aber sie HATTEN keine Gesichter. Eine Krähe tauchte auf, überflog die Menge und landete auf ihrer Schulter. Sie kreischte laut und schlug mit zerrupften Flügeln. Sie schlug blindlings um sich, als sie keine Luft mehr bekam._ Das Mädchen erwachte. Einen Moment lang hielt der Traum sie weiter gefangen und sie rang keuchend nach Luft, bis sie begriff, dass nichts sie am Atmen hinderte. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und sah auf die vertrauten blauen Vorhänge, die ihr Bett umgaben. Dann setzte sie sich ruckartig auf und atmete durch. NUR EIN TRAUM. Es war der logische, rationale Gedanke. Aber ein Gefühl in ihr antwortete mit unbestreitbarer Klarheit: Nein. Es ist mehr als das.

o

Schmerz. Jeder Nerv in seinem Körper brannte. Severus hatte es lange aufgegeben, seine Schreie zu unterdrücken. Es vergeudete nur Energie, die er nötiger brauchte. Er protestierte auch nicht länger. Wie es schien, war Voldemort es schließlich müde geworden, mit ihm zu spielen. Ein Jahr, seit der Dunkle Lord zurück war. Ein Jahr, seit Severus vergeblich versucht hatte, zu erklären, warum er zu spät gekommen war, als er seine Todesser zusammen rief. Von dem Moment an, zu dem er an die Seite des Lords zurückgekehrt war, hatte Severus geahnt, dass es zu dem Punkt kommen würde, an dem er sich nun befand.

Voldemort hatte ihm niemals geglaubt. Er hatte mit ihm gespielt. Severus wusste nicht genau, warum er ihn nicht tötete, wenn er ihn für illoyal hielt. Doch wie es schien wollte der Magier aus einem perversen Grund Beweise für seinen Verdacht. Beweise, oder ein Geständnis. Bei jedem einzelnen Treffen, an dem Severus teilgenommen hatte, war er verflucht worden. Angeblich als Strafe dafür, dass er damals zu spät gekommen war, oder weil er nicht genug Informationen brachte. In Wirklichkeit diente es nur dazu, seine Okklumentik zu schwächen. Bislang hatte sie der Folter standgehalten, aber es wurde mit jedem Mal schlimmer.

Severus zwang sich, trotzdem zu den Treffen zu gehen, um Dumbledore wenigstens die mageren Informationen geben zu können, zu denen er noch Zugang hatte. Ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, wie lange er es noch durchhalten würde. Er hatte das Gefühl, dies könnte der Tag sein, den er nicht überlebte.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Voldemort nicht anwesend war. Als er appariert war, hatte er sich Lucius Malfoy und einigen anderen Todessern gegenüber gesehen. Voldemort hatte den Ort anscheinend gerade vorher verlassen. Sie machten keinen Hehl daraus, was sie vorhatten.

Als der Schmerz wich, konnte Severus fühlen, wie Lucius ihn umkreiste. Der Mann ging neben ihm in die Hocke und strich mit der Hand über seinen Rücken. „Wie sieht es aus, Severus? Hast du uns etwas zu sagen?"

Severus schwieg. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie einmal Freunde gewesen waren. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte er behauptet, dass Lucius ihm niemals in den Rücken fallen würde, dass nichts zwischen sie kommen könnte. Damals hatte er Lucius noch nicht so gut gekannt, wie heute. Er machte sich nicht vor, dass der Mann jemals anders gewesen war. Severus war derjenige gewesen, der blind gewesen war, der Dinge hatte sehen wollen, die nicht existierten.

Lucius lachte hässlich. „Ein zäher Hund bist du, nicht wahr? Aber ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit, wo das noch nicht so war." Lucius beugte sich vor, bis Severus seinen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein paar alte Erinnerungen aufwärmen?"

Ein Fluch zerschnitt Severus' Kleidung und hinterließ ein paar mehr Wunden. Die anderen Todesser johlten. Severus würgte einen Protestlaut hervor, aber war bereits zu schwach, um sich zu wehren. Er wusste mit einer eisigen Klarheit, was passieren würde und war paralysiert vor Entsetzen. Selbst der Schock über das Ausmaß von Lucius' Verrat reichte nicht aus, um seine Panik zu durchdringen.

o

Desirees Herz klopfte in einem rasenden Stakkato, aber sie zwang ihren Atem, ruhig zu bleiben. Ein Teil von ihr schrie, dass sie verrückt war, und dutzende Hauspunkte verlieren würde. Es war mitten in der Nacht, und hier war sie und schlich in den Gängen von Hogwarts herum wie eine Diebin. Nur wegen einem Traum.

Der andere Teil von ihr jedoch, der Teil, der ihren Instinkten vertraute, schlich unbeirrbar weiter vorwärts, ihrem Gefühl nach. Sie war inzwischen unten in den Kerkern. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins musste in der Nähe sein, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, wo er war.

Ihr Ziel kam näher. Sie verharrte einen Augenblick und lauschte auf nicht vorhandene Geräusche. All ihre Sinne waren geschärft, jedes noch so leise Geräusch erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, doch da war nichts. Sie schlich weiter, von ihrem unbestimmten Empfinden getrieben. Sie kam an der Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenraum vorbei. Am Ende des Ganges war eine Tür, die ihr noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war. Eine Tür, die offen stand.

Desiree zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie weiter schlich. War dort jemand? Sie hörte nichts. Wer ließ mitten in der Nacht seine Tür offen stehen? Langsam bewegte sie sich vorwärts, ihren Stab in der Hand. Ihr Körper übernahm ihr Handeln. Sie glitt lautlos in den dunklen Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie lauschte. Nichts. Ein metallischer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie hielt den Atem an.

Lautlos füllte sie den Raum mit Licht. Als sie alles klarer erkennen konnte, wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Blut. Ihre Hand umklammerte den Stab fester und sie folgte der Spur, angespannt. Sie führte in den angrenzenden Raum. Auf dem dunklen Bett befand sich das Ziel ihrer Suche. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie das wusste, aber das Gefühl, das sie vorwärtstrieb, war verschwunden.

Ein regungsloser Körper, am Leben, doch schlafend – wahrscheinlicher bewusstlos. Desiree näherte sich langsam. Neben einer kalkweißen Hand lag ein leeres Fläschchen. Sie nahm es und roch daran. Blut-Ergänzungs-Trank. Vermutlich der einzige Grund, dass diese Person noch lebte. Noch. Sie umrundete das Bett. Niemand sonst hier. Sie handelte automatisch. Dies war ihr beigebracht worden, von dem Moment an, da sie alt genug war, einen Zauberstab zu halten.

Zuerst, Schutzzauber. Desiree konnte die schwachen, langsam verschwindenden spüren, die bereits bestanden, und überlagerte sie mit ihren eigenen. Danach, die Situation richtig einschätzen. Auf einen Wink gingen die Lichter an. Sie beugte sich über den Verwundeten, um seinen Zustand festzustellen. Nicht gut. Ihre Augen huschten durch den schwach erhellten Raum und fanden schnell, was sie suchten. Der Tränkeschrank war offen. Sie griff nach einer Reihe Fläschchen und kehrte zu dem Bewusstlosen zurück. Die dunklen Bezüge des Bettes hatten eine Menge Blut aufgesaugt. Nur die Feuchtigkeit wies darauf hin, und der schwere, metallische Geruch in der Luft. Sie ließ die blutige Kleidung verschwinden.

Einen Moment lang starrte sie auf den nackten Körper vor sich. Ein solcher Anblick war Desiree nicht fremd, dennoch schockierte es sie, ihn _hier_ vorzufinden, in Hogwarts, das sie immer als ihre Freistatt angesehen hatte. Einen Platz, an dem solche Dinge nicht passierten. _Wie naiv_, schalt sie sich bitter. Solche Dinge passierten überall, hatte sie das nicht längst gelernt? War ihr das nicht immer beigebracht worden, dass alle denkenden Wesen im Grunde ihres Seins primitiv waren, grausam? Alles andere waren nur hübsche Masken, die man erlernen konnte, aber niemals verinnerlichen, und wenn es die Umstände erforderten, war es leicht sie abzureißen... Desiree schluckte, und zwang sich, rational zu denken. Was immer sie hergeführt hatte, sie konnte es sich nicht erlauben, nun die Fassung zu verlieren. _Denk daran, du bist kein süßes, verhätscheltes kleines Mädchen. So sehr du es auch wünschen magst. Was du bist..._ Sie presste die Lippen zusammen. Was sie war, war ebenfalls beklagenswert schlecht beschaffen für diese Situation, aber sie hatte keine Zeit für Selbstmitleid.

Der Körper, den sie sah, war ausgemergelt und mit Wunden übersät. Mit morbider Neugier beugte sie sich vor und berührte seinen Brustkorb. Sie konnte die gebrochenen Knochen unter der Haut spüren. Desiree beugte sich vor und atmete ein. Die Gerüchte erzählten eine lange Leidensgeschichte, er war gefoltert worden, möglicherweise über Stunden hinweg. Sie roch Blut, vor allem Blut. Alle anderen Gerüche waren gedämpft, vermutlich hatte er einen Säuberungszauber verwendet, nachdem es vorbei war. Urin, Samenflüssigkeit, die Erregung anderer Männer. Desiree grollte und wich zurück. Er war vergewaltigt worden. Einen Moment lang waren ihre Gefühle im Tumult und Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch, als sie darüber nachdachte, was geschehen sein musste. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Was nun? Desiree hatte gehandelt, ohne nachzudenken. Der Trank, den er genommen hatte, hatte in seinem Zustand nicht viel geholfen. Wenn sie nichts tat, würde er sterben. Sie wollte nicht in einen Konflikt hineingezogen werden, der sie nichts anging. Es würde nur Probleme hervorrufen, die sie nicht gebrauchen konnte. Sie zögerte. Der Teil von ihr, der zu Beginn die Heiltränke geholt hatte, ohne nachzudenken, schrie danach, zu handeln. Sagte ihr, dass sie nicht einen Menschen einfach sterben lassen konnte, dass sie ihn retten musste, einfach weil es das einzig Richtige war. Es war jedoch nicht so einfach, dachte Desiree, die Lippen zusammenpressend. Es würde Probleme hervorrufen, jedoch... Wenn sie ihn rettete, würde er in ihrer Schuld stehen. Dieser neue Gedanke schwebte einen Moment im Raum und bewegte sie dann schließlich zum Handeln.

Endlich entschlossen, arbeitete sie hastig, fast fieberhaft. Sie war kein Heiler, aber sie wusste das Notwendige. Das Wissen zwischen Tod und Überleben. Sie behob die Schäden, soweit sie konnte. Er hatte eine tiefe Schnittwunde an der Stirn, vermutlich die Ursache seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und des immensen Blutverlusts. Sie schloss sie mit einem Zauber, dann trug sie sorgsam Heilsalbe auf und beobachtete, wie auch die tiefen Striemen und Schnittwunden auf seiner Brust und seinem Rücken heilten. Desiree hielt ihn mit einem Zauber in Bewusstlosigkeit, bis das Schlimmste behoben war. Sie wusste, sie würde ihn aufwecken müssen, um ihm die Tränke einzuflößen, die er benötigte, aber sie traute sich im Moment noch nicht zu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Bevor sie sich entschloss, öffnete sie seinen Schrank und nahm eine Hose heraus, um sie ihm anzuziehen. Es störte sie nicht besonders, ihn nackt zusehen. Im Moment war er nicht mehr als ein Opfer für sie, ein Patient, den sie geheilt hatte. Sie war nicht daran gewöhnt, an die Würde von Verwundeten zu denken, aber hier und jetzt zwang sie sich, sich zu erinnern, dass dies eine neue Situation war. Sie kannte diesen Mann. Er würde sie erkennen. Seine Gefühle spielten eine Rolle, auch wenn es einfacher für sie war, das zu vergessen.

Desiree zwang sich, ihn als einen Menschen wahrzunehmen, einen Menschen, den sie kannte. Es war nicht leicht. Es nötigte sie, ihre Gedankenmuster zu verändern, die Realität anzuerkennen, dass sie in der Schule war, und einem ihrer Lehrer gegenüber stand. Desiree wandte sich ab und würgte. Sie wurde ihrer Übelkeit Herr, aber konnte nicht verhindern, dass Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen.

Merlin, Professor Snape war einer der wenigen Lehrer, die sie verstehen konnte. Ihn dermaßen misshandelt zu sehen, sandte ihre Fantasie in die völlig falsche Richtung, und ihre Vorstellung platzierte jemanden an seine Stelle, der ihr tatsächlich wichtig war. Es war kaum zu ertragen, und brachte sie fast dazu, diese Gedanken erneut auszublenden. Schließlich beherrschte sie sich. Es war nicht unvorstellbar, dass etwas Ähnliches jemandem passierte, der ihr etwas bedeutete, jemandem aus ihrer Familie. Sie musste sich dem stellen – und darüber hinwegkommen. Sie schaffte es, gerade eben.

Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht wusste, dass solche Dinge passierten. Ihre Brüder hätten sie ausgelacht, wenn sie gesagt hätte, dass sie nicht Menschen passierten, die man kannte. Es war nur so ... dass sie das geglaubt hatte. Auch wenn sie es nie zugegeben hätte, es war so.

Desiree wischte wütend ihre Tränen vom Gesicht. Sie vergeudete Zeit. Sie musste ihn aufwecken, er brauchte die Tränke. Ihre Ängste waren irrelevant. Sie suchte nach dem Stab des Professors, fand ihn, und steckte ihn ein. Während sie die Fläschchen neben dem Bett aufstellte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie nun nicht mehr zurück konnte, aber auch mit diesem Problem würde sie sich später beschäftigen. Sie hob ihren Stab. Ihre Hand zitterte nur leicht.

„Ennervate!"

Snapes Körper zuckte durch den Schock und seine Augen flogen auf. Sein Blick irrte hektisch durch den Raum und er verkrampfte sich, aber entspannte sich dann langsam wieder, als er den Raum erkannte.

„Professor..."

Desiree sah den exakten Moment, zu dem Snape realisierte, was er gehört hatte, realisierte, dass er nicht allein war. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er fuhr zu ihr herum. Sein ganzer Körper bebte durch die Anstrengung.

„Ihr Arm ist ausgerenkt, ich brauche ihre Hilfe um ihn zu richten.", sagte sie, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Handeln war einfacher als Denken.

Snape öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, so als wolle er etwas sagen, könne aber nicht. Desiree fragte sich, was nicht stimmte. Sie trat neben das Bett.

„Können sie mich verstehen?"

Snapes Augen verengten sich etwas, aber er nickte. Sie konnte sehen, dass er ärgerlich war, aber gleichzeitig argwöhnisch.

„Sie haben viel Blut verloren.", fuhr Desiree in dem gleichen, sachlichen Tonfall fort, in einem Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen. Ihn, und sich selbst. „Hier." Sie hielt eines der Fläschchen an seine Lippen, aber er zuckte zurück. „Es ist ein den Magen beruhigender Trank. Sie kennen ihn. Er ist aus Ihrem eigenen Vorrat." Snape drehte den Kopf weg. „Professor.", sagte sie, diesmal energischer. „Ihr Körper ist unter Stress. Sie benötigen Tränke. Ohne diesen werden Sie keinen von ihnen bei sich behalten."

Snape bedachte sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick, aber akzeptierte den Trank. Desiree konnte verstehen, dass er misstrauisch war. Sie war eine vollkommen Fremde. Andererseits, zu diesem Zeitpunkt spielte es für ihn sehr wahrscheinlich keine Rolle mehr. Sie wartete ein paar Sekunden, bis die Wirkung einsetzte, dann flösste sie ihm die restlichen Tränke ein. Er schluckte alle, selbst die Nährlösung, die sich darunter befand. Seinem Gesicht war es nicht anzumerken, ob er den widerlichen Geschmack einiger davon wahrnahm.

„Ihr Arm.", sagte sie dann. Er nickte nur. „Wissen Sie, was Sie tun müssen?"

Snape nickte wieder, und schloss die Augen. Desiree packte den Arm.

„Jetzt."

Mit einem festen Ruck schnappte der Arm ins Gelenk zurück. Der Professor sog zischend die Luft ein, das war alles.

„Geht es Ihnen besser?", fragte Desiree forschend, zurücktretend.

Der Professor nickte langsam und setzte sich auf. Dann erstarrte er. Er sah an sich hinab und seine rechte Hand umklammerte reflexartig seinen linken Unterarm. Sein erschrockener Blick flog zu ihr und seine Hand begann, nach seinem Stab zu suchen. Er wich von ihr zurück, als er ihn nicht fand, beinah panisch.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie erwartet, dass er rationaler reagieren würde, vielleicht aggressiver, so wie sie es aus seinem Unterricht kannte. Es war eine dumme Annahme, erkannte Desiree. Dies war keine normale Situation. Snape war tödlich verletzt gewesen, und hatte sich gerade ein wenig erholt. Seine Reaktionen zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren alles andere als rational, sie waren mit Sicherheit vor allem instinktgesteuert. „Es ist in Ordnung.", sagte sie beruhigend. „Es spielt keine Rolle, entspannen Sie sich. Sie waren schwer verletzt."

Er betrachtete sie wie ein Tier in der Falle.

Desiree hob die Hände. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte, aber es konnte nicht falsch sein, ruhig und sachlich zu bleiben. Sie hoffte, Snapes Gedanken waren klar genug, dass er erfasste, was sie sagte. „Es ist mir egal, was Sie sind, Professor, aber ich bin auch kein Narr. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie mein Gedächtnis löschen oder mehr. Deshalb habe ich Ihren Stab genommen. Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich. Verstehen Sie mich?"

Snapes Gesicht verzog sich ärgerlich und er öffnete den Mund. Kein Ton kam heraus. Er starrte sie noch wütender an, aber nickte. Er wirkte noch immer angespannt, aber nun eher ärgerlich als panisch. Ein Fortschritt, entschied sie.

„Was ist mit Ihrer Stimme, ein Fluch?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Desiree hob ihren Stab.

„Ich versuche, es herauszufinden. Lassen Sie mich?"

Snape nickte nach kurzem Zögern und sie trat zu ihm. Sie legte den Stab an seine Kehle und murmelte einen Diagnosezauber. Schließlich wusste sie, was das Problem war.

„Es ist kein Fluch, Ihre Stimmbänder sind einfach überreizt. Es gibt einen Heiltrank dafür, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Moment." Sie wandte sich ab.

Seine Attacke kam unvorbereitet, aber Desiree war schneller und wendiger als er. Einen Augenblick später hatte sie ihm einen Arm auf den Rücken gedreht – den, den sie gerade eingerenkt hatte – und ihn auf das Bett gedrückt.

„Das war dumm.", sagte sie kalt. Der Angriff hatte sie schockiert. Sie hätte ihn erwarten müssen, so war es ihr schließlich beigebracht worden. Dies jedoch war anders. Nichts was sie gelernt hatte, hatte sie auf ihr Wirrwarr von Gefühlen vorbereitet. Nichtsdestotrotz reagierte sie automatisch. Seine Stärke hatte sie überrascht, aber sie war gesund und er kaum genesen.

„Ich will Sie nicht noch mehr verletzen.", fuhr sie fort. „Also zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu."

Desiree trat zurück und machte eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, mehrere Worte murmelnd. Der Teil von ihr, der ihr Gegenüber kannte, protestierte, aber sie reagierte so, wie sie es gelernt hatte. Sie würde ihm nicht die Chance geben, sie erneut anzugreifen. Es wäre töricht. Snape wurde auf den Rücken gedreht und Ketten schlossen sich um seine Handgelenke und fesselten sie an beide Seiten des Bettes. Er erstarrte und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Sie lassen mir keine Wahl."

Er zerrte an den Fesseln, ergebnislos. Einen Moment lang schien er in Panik auszubrechen, dann beruhigte er sich wieder und schloss die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen. Sie ging zum Tränkeschrank und betrachtete die Fläschchen einen Moment unschlüssig. Sie kannte einige Tränke, aber sie war kein Heiler oder Tränkespezialist. Diesen speziellen Trank hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, aber sie war nicht sicher. Schließlich nahm sie ein Fläschchen und ging damit zu ihm.

„Ist das der Trank?"

Snapes Augen öffneten sich und er betrachtete sie ärgerlich, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Sie entkorkte die Phiole und hielt sie ihm hin, sodass er den Trank riechen konnte.

„Ist er es?"

Er runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte er zögernd.

„Sind Sie sicher?"

Snape öffnete nur den Mund. Sie hielt die Phiole an seine Lippen und er schluckte. Er hustete und sie stellte die Phiole beiseite.

„So.", sagte er heiser. „Was haben Sie jetzt mit mir vor, Miss Miller?"

Desiree widerstand dem Reflex, zusammenzuzucken, als sie ihren Namen hörte, als wären sie im Klassenraum. Er klang eisig wie immer und sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie ihn anstarrte. Seine schwarzen Augen zeigten nichts als Ärger. Auch eine Art, seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen.

„Lassen Sie mich einiges klarstellen:", erwiderte sie kühl. „Sie sind ein Todesser. Das ist mir egal. Von mir wird es niemand erfahren. Zweitens: Ich verteidige mich, wenn ich angegriffen werde. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie mein Gedächtnis löschen oder etwas ähnlich Unsinniges. Zuletzt: Sie schulden mir Ihr Leben. Wenn ich nicht Ihre offene Tür und das Blut gesehen hätte, wären Sie tot gewesen, bevor der Morgen anbricht. Verstehen wir uns?"

Sein Blick veränderte sich subtil. „Erwarten Sie, dass ich Ihnen danke?"

Sie lachte plötzlich, nicht ganz erfolgreich darin, die Hysterie aus ihrer Stimme fernzuhalten. „Sie sind unfassbar, Professor. Jeder würde es erwarten, meinen Sie nicht? Es sei denn, Sie betrachten Ihr Leben als so wertlos, dass sie seinen Verlust begrüßen."

Er starrte sie an. Ein Ausdruck von Bitterkeit und Resignation huschte über sein Gesicht. „Nein.", sagte er leise. „Das kann ich nicht."

Desiree betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Wie auch immer. Ihre Mutter war reinblütig, dachte ich? Ich nahm an, Ihnen ist der Ausdruck _vita aes alienum_ ein Begriff." Sie hatte nicht genau gewusst, was sie tun würde, bevor sie es aussprach, aber nun wusste sie, dass es der einzig richtige Weg war. Ihre Mutter würde zustimmen.

Er wurde ein wenig blasser, als er ohnehin war. „Ich nahm an, Sie wurden von Muggeln aufgezogen, Miss Miller."

Desiree verzog den Mund zu einem humorlosen Lächeln. „Offenbar sind wir beide nicht, was wir zu sein scheinen, Professor Snape."

Snape betrachtete sie, starrte in ihre Augen, und plötzlich hatte Desiree das Gefühl, ein Fremder besah ihre Gedanken. Wenn er das tatsächlich tat, war es natürlich zwecklos. Einen Augenblick lang zeigte sein Gesicht Überraschung, dann war es wieder kalt.

„Was erwarten Sie?"

Sie schluckte, dann riss sie sich zusammen. „Sie werden mich nicht wieder angreifen, noch werden sie einen Versuch unternehmen, mein Gedächtnis zu löschen oder mich sonst wie zu beeinflussen. Schwören Sie es."

Sie legte ihren Zauberstab auf seine Brust.

„Ich schwöre es.", sagte er kaum hörbar.

Der Stab glomm leicht. Desiree nickte zufrieden.

„Außerdem werden Sie wieder anfangen, vernünftig zu essen. Ich will, dass Sie am Leben bleiben."

Snape sah sie verblüfft an. Ja, es schien eine seltsame Forderung zu sein. Er würde schnell genug herausfinden, warum sie das verlangte.

„Nun?"

Er nickte.

„Gut."

Desiree stand auf.

„Ich habe alles für Sie getan, was ich tun konnte. Ruhen Sie sich aus, ich werde das Gleiche tun. Ich möchte mich irgendwann diese Woche mit Ihnen unterhalten. Es wird sich sicher eine Gelegenheit ergeben." Ein Teil von ihr war schockiert von ihrer eigenen Dreistigkeit, ein anderer gratulierte ihr dazu. Er klang wie einer ihrer Brüder.

„Wie Sie wollen.", sagte Snape kühl.

Desiree hob ihren Zauberstab und änderte den Zauber, der die Fesseln erzeugte. Sie traute sich nicht, ihn freizulassen, solange sie noch anwesend war, aber er sollte ohnehin ruhen.

„Schlafen Sie. Die Fesseln werden verschwinden."

Er nickte nur und sie verließ den Raum, dabei mit Zaubern das Licht löschend und Bett und Boden reinigend. Sie legte Snapes Zauberstab auf eine Kommode im Nebenraum, dann ging sie.


	2. WCh2: Hunde

_Disclaimer: Alles JKR's_

_A/N: Danke an alle, die das erste Kapitel gemocht haben!_

_

* * *

_

Wolfsrudel

2. Hunde

Als Severus erwachte, waren die Fesseln verschwunden. Im Aufwachen wirkten die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht surreal, aber die Reihe leerer Tränkeflaschen neben seinem Bett bewies, dass es geschehen war.

„Lumos.", murmelte er, noch im Halbschlaf.

Die Lichter gingen an. Warum war er wach? Es war noch nicht Morgen.

„Severus!"

Severus stöhnte und erhob sich mühsam, als er die Stimme erkannte. Wer sonst würde ihn auch mitten in der Nacht wecken? „Ja, Direktor?"

„Könntest du bitte in mein Büro kommen?"

„Kann das bis morgen warten?" Severus wusste, dass die Bitte vergeblich bleiben würde, aber er fühlte sich furchtbar.

„Nein, Severus, es ist dringend."

„Wie Sie meinen, ich bin sofort bei Ihnen."

Der Kopf des Direktors verschwand aus dem Feuer und Severus seufzte resigniert. Mühsam zog er eine Robe über und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Hatte er diese Hose schon gestern getragen? Nein, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er griff nach einer Flasche mit Zaubertrank und schluckte den Inhalt in einem hinunter. Gleich darauf fühlte er sich besser. Der dumpfe Schmerz seiner heilenden Knochen wich in den Hintergrund und seine Müdigkeit war verschwunden. All diese Tränke zusammen, das würde Kopfschmerzen geben. Ach, verdammt, ein paar Punkte von den nervtötenden Gryffindors und es ließ sich ertragen. Er verließ seine Räume und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Als er an dem Steingargoyle ankam, war er erschöpft und fluchte innerlich. Der Blutverlust war wohl doch gravierender gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Er ließ sich von der Treppe nach oben tragen und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er das Büro betrat. Er wartete, bis sein Atem wieder regelmäßig ging und er seine gewöhnliche kalte Maske aufrechterhalten konnte. Für eine Weile zumindest. Als Severus den Raum betrat, erstarrte er.

Natürlich, in dieser Nacht blieb er von nichts verschont. Von allen Alpträumen, die ihn verfolgten, hatte dieser noch gefehlt. Der impertinente Werwolf und sein mordlustiger Köter. Warum, oh Bellatrix, musstest du ausgerechnet diesen Fluch verpatzen? Er beschloss, die beiden zu ignorieren und richtete seinen Blick auf Dumbledore.

Wenn du mir jetzt ein Zitronenbonbon anbietest, ich schwöre, ich bringe dich um, alter Mann, dachte er böse. Zu seinem Glück tat der Direktor das nicht, aber er hatte nichtsdestotrotz dieses verdammte Zwinkern in den Augen. Abgesehen davon, dass Black aussah, als wolle er Severus auf der Stelle umbringen, trug Lupin seinen ernstesten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Man könnte meinen, es sei jemand gestorben. War jemand gestorben? Es konnte eigentlich nur noch besser werden.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Direktor?"

„Das ist richtig, Severus. Bitte setz dich doch."

„Danke, ich stehe lieber." So war er zumindest sicher, dass er auf den Beinen blieb.

„Setz dich, Snivellus!"

Severus drehte sich zu Black um und verspürte überraschend wenig Ehrgeiz, auf seine albernen Beleidigungen etwas zu entgegnen. Vielleicht war es der Blutverlust. Oder der Bellatrix-Gedanke, der ihm ein wenig Befriedigung verschaffte.

„Sirius, bitte.", tadelte der Schulleiter irritiert.

„Severus..."

Severus wandte sich wieder dem Schulleiter zu.

„Darf ich fragen, wo du heute Nacht gewesen bist?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das wissen Sie doch, Direktor."

„Nun, genau genommen weiß ich das nicht, da du mir nicht Bericht erstattet hast."

_Oh. _„Ich war auf einem Treffen, wie Sie wissen. Es wurde nichts von Wichtigkeit besprochen, der Dunkle Lord war nicht anwesend, daher nahm ich an mein Bericht hätte bis morgen Zeit. Ich war sehr erschöpft, als ich zurückkam, und bin eingeschlafen." Severus hatte Dumbledore noch nie gesagt, was auf diesen Treffen wirklich passierte_._ Es war schließlich unerheblich für seine Sache.

„Eingeschlafen?", bellte Black. „Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir das glauben? Sag die Wahrheit, du Entschuldigung für einen Menschen!"

„Was genau war noch der Grund, dies vor diesen beiden zu diskutieren, Direktor?", fragte Severus, bemüht seinen Blick nicht von Dumbledore abzuwenden.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich befürchte, es gab einen Angriff auf Heraldsden heute Nacht. Sirius und Remus konnten den Orden alarmieren, aber wir kamen für einige ihrer Nachbarn zu spät."

Severus spürte, wie ihn leichte Übelkeit überkam. „Ich bedaure das, Direktor, aber ich war nicht darüber informiert."

„Offensichtlich.", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Niemand wusste, dass wir dort waren, außer der Orden.", spie Black. „_JEMAND_ hat ihnen einen Tipp gegeben. Dreimal darf man raten, wer dieser jemand sein mag!"

Severus spürte, wie Wut ihn anfüllte, auch trotz seiner Erschöpfung. „Selbst du, Black, solltest in der Lage sein etwas so simples wie Zufall zu verstehen."

„Zufall?", brüllte Black.

„Wir müssen das in Erwägung ziehen.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Lächerlich!"

Severus rieb sich die Schläfen, hinter denen sich ein patenter Kopfschmerz ankündigte.

„Auch wenn es deine Intelligenz übersteigt, Black... Heraldsden war schon immer ein Ziel... Zu viele Squibs und Muggelgeborene leben dort... es ist fast schon eine Muggelstadt, ein Mischpunkt, einer der Plätze die Er hasst... vielleicht hat er einfach entschieden, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist."

„Und warum fällt dir das jetzt plötzlich ein?"

„Tatsächlich habe ich das schon vor Jahren gesagt." _Idiot._

„Ich befürchte, Severus hat recht: Heraldsden war auf der Liste gefährdeter Punkte des Ordens, aber nicht an der Spitze. Es mag tatsächlich Zufall sein, Sirius."

„Sie lassen sich von dem schleimigen Lügner einlullen, Direktor."

„Sirius!", rief der Werwolf entsetzt. Der Mann hätte einen guten Hufflepuff abgegeben, dachte er trocken.

„Wie kommt es, dass du nichts davon gewusst hast?" _Wie in der Tat. _Vielleicht, weil Voldemort zu schlau war, seine Pläne vor einem Spion zu diskutieren?

„Offensichtlich vertraut mir der Dunkle Lord nicht genug, um mich in alle seine Pläne einzubeziehen." Severus war müde und erschöpft. Black strapazierte seine Nerven.

„Enttäuscht, Snivellus?"

„Dein Problem, Black, ist dein zu großes Mundwerk. In der Vergangenheit und in der Zukunft umso mehr."

Der Köter schaffte es schließlich, sich aus dem Griff des Werwolfs zu befreien und baute sich vor Severus auf, Stab in der Hand. Severus griff in seinen Umhang und fühlte... nichts. Verdammt, sein Stab war noch in seinen Räumen. Hoffte er. Wenn ihn nicht diese Harpyie Miller hatte.

„Was soll das heißen, Todesser-Abschaum?"

„Setz dich, Sirius.", hörte er den Schulleiter im Hintergrund. Es war offensichtlich, dass Black ihn nicht hörte.

Severus grinste. Er kannte das Sprichwort, dass man bissige Hunde nicht reizen sollte, aber es kümmerte ihn in diesem Moment schon nicht mehr. „Was ist, habe ich eine empfindliche Stelle getroffen, Black? Ist die Wahrheit zu viel für dich? Bedauerlich, dass..."

Er schaffte es nie, den Satz zu beenden, denn Blacks Faust traf ihn.

„Stupefy!", schrie eine Stimme.

Severus schaffte es irgendwie, nicht im Metallgitter des Kamins zu landen, sondern auf dem Boden. Seine Rippen schrien und er schaffte es kaum, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Verfluchter Köter. Wenn Miller nicht seine inneren Verletzungen geheilt hätte... nein, er wollte es nicht wissen. Für einige Sekunden verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen. Jemand versuchte, ihm aufzuhelfen. Er zuckte zurück, sobald er bemerkte, wer es war.

„Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir, Werwolf!"

Severus schaffte es auf die Füße, gerade noch.

„Ich rufe Madame Pomfrey."

„Nein!"

Er war von seinem eigenen Wutausbruch überrascht. Allerdings war Madame Pomfrey die allerletzte Person, die er jetzt brauchte.

„Severus..."

„Sie haben für heute genug getan!", zischte Severus. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden... Sofern das alles ist..."

„Natürlich."

Severus ignorierte den besorgten Blick des Schulleiters, den nachdenklichen des Werwolfs und seinen Drang, dem am Boden liegenden tollwütigen Hund einen Tritt zu versetzen. Stattdessen verließ er einfach das Büro, solange er noch konnte. Allein durch ein Wunder erreichte er seine Räume und brach auf seinem Bett zusammen. Er tastete über seine Rippen. Wieder gebrochen. Eine zumindest. Wenigstens nur das. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. Schon wieder.

o

„Strafarbeit, Miss Miller. Heute Abend um sieben."

Niemand war wirklich überrascht. Der Tränkemeister war schon den ganzen Tag über in seiner schlechtesten Laune. Selbst die Slytherin bewegten sich in seiner Gegenwart mit Vorsicht, für andere Häuser war es fast unmöglich keine Punkte zu verlieren. Die braunhaarige Ravenclaw nickte nur und Snape verschwand mit wehendem Umhang.

Draco grinste gehässig. Er mochte die Ravenclaw nicht, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, warum. Vor diesem Jahr hatte er ihre Existenz nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Nun jedoch saß sie in Verwandlungen in der Reihe vor ihm und versperrte ihm mit ihrem ständigen, streberhaften Aufzeigen die Sicht auf die Tafel. Vielleicht fand er sie abstoßend, weil sie ihren Kopf so hoch trug, obwohl ihre Eltern Muggel waren. Ihre _Zieh_eltern. Für Draco war es eine grauenhafte Vorstellung, seine Herkunft nicht zu kennen. „Du solltest besser aufpassen, Schlammblut."

Das Mädchen warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Ein für alle Mal, Malfoy, ich wurde _ADOPTIERT_. Gibt es dieses Wort in deinem Wortschatz, oder ist es zu kompliziert für dich?"

Das blonde Mädchen neben ihr kicherte. Vincent und Greg warfen den Beiden grimmige Blicke zu. Draco fühlte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Es brachte ihn immer auf, wenn sich jemand über ihn lustig machte, aber von der elternlosen Ravenclaw kommend war die Beleidigung noch kränkender.

„Nimm dich in Acht, wie du mit mir redest, Miller."

Die Ravenclaw begegnete Dracos Blick eisig. „Bei allem, was ich über die Malfoys so höre, reinblütig und alles, sollte man erwarten du hättest Ahnung von Umgangsformen. Bedauerlich, eine Fehleinschätzung. Deine ganze Herkunft reicht offenbar nicht, um zu einem Benehmen zu führen, das über das eines Gryffindors hinausgeht."

„Große Worte für eine, die von ihren Eltern in der Gosse abgelegt wurde.", spottete Draco gehässig. „Umgangsformen sind für eine Gesellschaft gedacht, die sie verdient. Ich verschwende sie nicht an muggelstämmige Ratten wie dich."

„Sicher, das würde dich auch überanstrengen, nicht wahr? Zumal deine Intelligenz offenbar nicht ausreicht, normale Sätze zu erfassen oder sie länger als zwei Sekunden im Gedächtnis zu behalten. Ich versuche es einfach zu sagen, nur für dich: Ich – nicht – Kind – von – Muggel." Sie unterstrich ihre Worte mit ausholenden Gesten, so als spräche sie mit einem Schwachsinnigen.

Draco kochte, war aber zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sprachlos.

Die Ravenclaw drehte sich abrupt um. „Komm, Felicia, wir haben genug Zeit verschwendet."

Sie ging an Draco vorbei, von ihrer Freundin gefolgt.

Draco starrte ihr einen Moment nach, dann schüttelte er irritiert den Kopf. Er verstand nicht, warum er ihr nicht geantwortet hatte. Sie hatte ihn überrascht, das musste der Grund sein. „Dämliche Ravenclaw-Schlampe.", murmelte er. „Eingebildet wie der Rest ihres Hauses."

„Möchten Sie das wiederholen, Mister Malfoy?", piepste eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Draco fuhr herum und sah sich zu seinem Erschrecken Professor Flitwick gegenüber, dem Hausvorstand von Ravenclaw. Der kleine Mann wirkte außergewöhnlich ärgerlich, normalerweise war er eher ruhig.

„Gar nichts, Professor.", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

„Zehn Punkte von Slytherin für die Beleidigung eines anderen Hauses!"

Flitwick hatte rote Flecken auf den Wangen und hob einen drohenden Finger in Dracos Richtung. Es wirkte ein wenig lächerlich, weil er dabei zu Draco hochsehen musste.

„Wenn ich so etwas noch einmal höre, gebe ich Ihnen eine Strafarbeit. Mit Filch! Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Professor.", erwiderte Draco, hin und her gerissen zwischen Ärger und dem unsinnigen Bedürfnis zu grinsen.

„Gut!"

Das Männchen raffte seinen Umhang zusammen und eilte den Korridor hinunter. Draco sah ihm nach und seufzte. Wenn das Mädchen nicht muggelgeboren war, wer waren dann ihre Eltern? Und warum verdammt dachte er überhaupt über die eingebildete Krähe nach?


	3. WCh3: Zeichen

_Disclaimer: Noch immer JKR's_

_

* * *

_

Wolfsrudel

3. Zeichen

Severus fühlte sich miserabel. Den ganzen Nachmittag war er gezwungen gewesen, in einer sinnlosen Kollegiumssitzung zu verbringen. In der zweiten Hälfte begannen die Schmerzstiller nachzulassen, und natürlich mussten sie überziehen. Er saß in seinem Sessel und versuchte ein paar Sekunden Ruhe zu finden, bevor die ihn die nächste Plage heimsuchte. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug. Verdammter Köter.

Es klopfte.

„Herein!", fauchte Severus. Er wusste natürlich, wer vor der Tür stand. Das verbesserte seine Stimmung nicht gerade.

Die Tür öffnete sich und herein trat das Mädchen, das ihm am Abend vorher das Leben gerettet hatte. Für den Umstand alleine war Severus durchaus dankbar. Für die Umstände, alles andere als das. Es kam ihm ganz und gar ungelegen, plötzlich bei einer ihm so gut wie unbekannten Göre in der Schuld zu stehen. Desiree Miller. Severus hatte dieses Mädchen vorher nie wirklich wahrgenommen. Mit ihren kurzen, rotbraunen Haaren und braunen Augen sah sie nicht besonders bemerkenswert aus. Sie war ganz gut in Tränken, wie etliche Ravenclaw, aber nicht herausragend. Sie war weder strebsam oder laut noch still genug, um ihm aufzufallen. Severus war überrascht, dass sie die Tränke, die sie ihm gestern eingeflößt hatte, überhaupt gekannt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie Freunde, die ihr ein paar Sachen beigebracht hatten, ihre Muggelfamilie konnte es wohl kaum gewesen sein. Als eine Ravenclaw hatte sie möglicherweise das exzentrische Hobby, sich mit Heiltränken und Schirmzaubern zu beschäftigen. Wundervoll.

Nachdem sie eingetreten war, sprach Desiree einen schalldämpfenden Zauber. „Sie sind wieder verletzt.", sagte sie dann.

„Das ist nicht Ihre Sache.", zischte Severus, ungehalten darüber, dass sie es bemerkt hatte.

„Ich sehe es daran, wie Sie sitzen.", sagte Desiree ruhig. „Dass Sie sich fragen, woher ich es weiß, das konnte ich von Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, es war schockierend offensichtlich. Ziehen Sie ihre Robe aus, und ich helfe Ihnen."

Severus starrte das Mädchen an und hätte sie am liebsten mit bloßen Händen erwürgt. Wie kam sie dazu, ihm Befehle zu erteilen? Denn nichts anderes war es. Da war nicht ein Hauch von Gefühl in ihrer Stimme, nur dieser leicht sarkastische, kalte Tonfall. Sie war so gut darin ihre Gefühle und Gedanken zu verbergen wie er, nur war er ein Erwachsener und ein Spion, sie dagegen nur eine Schülerin.

„Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass Sie klar denken, wenn sie Schmerzen haben. Sie brauchen einen Heiler und ich kann Sie heilen. Ich weiß bereits von Ihren Verletzungen. Wollen Sie noch jemanden mit einbeziehen?"

Was Severus wirklich wütend machte, war, dass sie Recht hatte. Alles, was sie sagte, war nur logisch. Es wäre kindisch, es nicht zu tun. Er stand auf und zog seine Robe aus. Desiree trat zu ihm und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Brustkorb, dann runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Legen Sie sich hin."

Er tat es.

„Ihre Knochen sind falsch verschmolzen. Offenbar sind sie nach meinem Weggang erneut gebrochen, bevor die Wirkung des Trankes aufhörte."

Sie warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu und Severus nickte. Was sollte er auch anderes tun? Es war offensichtlich die Wahrheit. Desiree kniete sich neben ihm auf den Boden.

„Ich muss das richten. Sie gefährden Ihre Lunge. Soll ich Sie betäuben, oder..."

„Tun Sie's einfach.", unterbrach er harsch.

„Okay." Sie zog das Wort in die Länge und bedachte ihn mit einem forschenden Blick. Einen Moment lang schien es so, als würde sie einen Rückzieher machen, aber dann legte sie ihre Hände erneut auf seinen Brustkorb und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf hatte Severus das Gefühl, alle Schläge der letzten Nacht träfen ihn auf einmal. Er schaffte es nur mit Mühe, nicht zu aufzuschreien. Doch schon kurz danach wurde der Schmerz dumpfer und verebbte. Er atmete tief durch. Desiree stand auf, ging, und kam gleich darauf wieder.

„Hier."

Sie reichte ihm zwei Phiolen und Severus schluckte sie ohne Kommentar. Der Knochenheiltrank und eine Nährlösung. Verdammt, was ging es sie an, wenn er zu dünn war?

„Besser? Gut, dann können wir reden."

Severus zog sich mit etwas Mühe wieder an und setzte sich wieder. Er betrachtete das Mädchen dabei. Sie erschien noch immer ruhig, viel zu gleichgültig gegenüber dem, was gerade geschehen war. So, als wäre es nichts Außergewöhnliches für sie. Severus hätte das von Draco erwartet, der von zuhause einige Grausamkeiten gewohnt war, aber nicht von einer muggelstämmigen Hexe.

„Worüber, Miss Miller?"

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Vor allem über Ihre Schulden mir gegenüber."

Das war wie ein Messer in seinem Fleisch. Eine Lebensschuld zwischen reinblütigen Familien war eine schwerwiegende Sache. Der Brauch war so alt, dass nur wenige sich entschieden, die Schuld einzufordern, aber wenn es geschah, musste sie eingelöst werden. Potter hatte diese Tradition nicht beachtet, warum dieses von Muggeln aufgezogene Mädchen? Andererseits, er wusste im Grunde nichts über sie.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Wie sind Sie zu ihren Verletzungen gekommen?"

Severus hatte keine Wahl, als ihr zu antworten. Seine Schuld band ihn an sie, wie ein Eid, wie ein Sklavenpakt. Er schloss seine Finger um die Lehnen seines Sessels, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Ich war auf einem Todessertreffen. Ich war einmal in seinem inneren Kreis, aber ich verriet ihn an Dumbledore. Er weiß das, auch wenn ihm die Beweise fehlen. Deswegen foltert er mich. Er will mich dazu bringen, dass ich zusammenbreche, es vor allen zugebe."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Warum gehen Sie dann weiter zu diesen Treffen?"

Severus schloss kurz die Augen. Unerträglich neugierige Göre! Doch letztlich, welchen Unterschied machte es? Er war ohnehin fast erledigt. „Dumbledore benötigt die Informationen, die ich beschaffe."

„Sie sind also sein Spion." Severus konnte ein leichtes Zusammenzucken nicht unterdrücken. Vor dem Wizengamot hatte es ihn nicht gekümmert, aber hier, in der Privatsphäre seines Quartiers, war es laut ausgesprochen nahezu ein Sakrileg. „Wieso wenden Sie sich mit ihren Verletzungen dann nicht an Madame Pomfrey?"

„Wenn der Schulleiter davon wüsste, würde er mir verbieten, zu weiteren Treffen zu gehen!", fauchte er ärgerlich. „Er ist zu sentimental! Er versteht nicht die Notwendigkeiten."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Desiree. Ihre braunen Augen schienen durch ihn hindurchzusehen. Seltsam, es schien, dass sie es wirklich verstand. „Was ist mit Ihren Rippen?"

„Es gab einen Angriff gestern Nacht, von dem ich nichts wusste. Einer der Leute des Direktors hat durchgedreht." Eine zu freundliche Umschreibung des Vorfalls. Severus wünschte sich einmal mehr, Black wäre ins Jenseits verschwunden.

„Heraldsden.", murmelte Desiree. „Wie charmant."

Severus setzte sich ruckartig auf, schockiert. „Woher wissen Sie davon?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es spielt keine Rolle. Kommen wir zu meinem Preis."

Es klang endgültig. Ein kalter Schauer überlief ihn, aber Severus rührte sich nicht. In gewisser Weise hatte er schon einige Zeit auf diesen Moment gewartet, nur nicht in dieser Form. Zu Beginn hatte er gedacht, sie wäre in einem ihrer Bücher über den alten Brauch der Lebensschuld gestolpert und würde ihn nur aus reiner Willkür ausnutzen, um ihn zu demütigen. Severus wusste sehr wohl, dass die meisten Schüler ihn hassten. Wieso sollte Desiree Miller eine Ausnahme sein? Nun jedoch wusste er plötzlich, dass es anders war. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Er sollte recht behalten.

„Ich will Sie als meinen Vertrauensmann. Merlin weiß, dass ich einen brauche, und Sie sind wie geschaffen dafür."

„Vertrauensmann?", fragte er heiser. Dies bewies ihm endgültig, dass sie nicht war, was sie vorgab, zu sein. Nur die ältesten Familien wussten von dieser Art Magie, und es stand in keinem Buch. Es war Bundmagie, wie die des Ehebundes oder weit schwächer, des Fidelius-Zaubers. Vertrauensmänner waren in der Vergangenheit Botschafter in Zeiten der Blutfehde zwischen den alten Familien gewesen. Sie waren mit ihrem Leben an ihren Auftraggeber und seine Geheimnisse gebunden. Sie waren damit unfähig zu Verrat – sie nahmen ihre Geheimnisse buchstäblich mit ins Grab.

„Sie haben nicht wirklich eine Wahl.", fügte Desiree überraschend sanft hinzu. „Nicht, wenn Sie leben wollen."

Damit hatte sie Recht. Severus musterte sie nachdenklich. Es war letztendlich kein schlechtes Geschäft. Seine Schuld wäre damit beglichen, er bräuchte ihr keine weiteren Fragen beantworten. Er wäre gezwungen, ihre Botschaften zu überbringen und ihre Geheimnisse zu bewahren, aber das wäre auch alles. Nichts, was ihn in Gefahr brachte, oder andere. Eine Schande, dass er es überhaupt tun musste, sicher. Aber sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, und damit möglicherweise das von vielen.

„Einverstanden.", sagte er gepresst.

Desiree lächelte und holte ein Glasfläschchen hervor. Es enthielt eine violette Flüssigkeit. Sie öffnete es und ließ von ihrem Finger drei Tropfen ihres Blutes hineintropfen. Nachdem sie es leicht geschüttelt hatte, reichte sie es ihm.

„Trinken Sie."

Severus tat es widerwillig. Die Flüssigkeit schmeckte bitter und schal. Sobald er sie geschluckt hatte, fühlte er sich schwindelig. Eine unbestimmte Kraft zog ihn aus dem Sessel und auf die Knie. Desiree stand auf und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Sie sprach in einer vergessenen Sprache, aber gefangen in dem Zauber verstand er die Bedeutung ihrer Worte.

„_Durch mein Blut binde ich dich. Leben, willig gegeben, binde, was gebunden werden muss. Ungesehen was nicht gesehen, ungehört was nicht gehört, unerkannt, was nicht erkannt werden darf. Von mir in dir."_

Ein greller Blitz schoss von ihrem Stab in seine Brust. Einen Moment lang fühlte es sich an, als stünde sein Blut in Flammen, dann brach der Zauber. Desiree steckte ihren Stab ein und streckte die Hand aus, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Severus ergriff sie und kam taumelnd auf die Füße.

„Damit ist Ihre Schuld beglichen.", sagte sie.

Severus nickte erleichtert. „Und, was sind nun Ihre kostbaren Geheimnisse, Miss Miller?"

Sie lächelte kühl. „Durac."

Er erstarrte. „Was?"

„Das ist mein wahrer Name. Desiree _Durac_." Sie packte den Kragen seiner Robe und zog sie zur Seite, sodass sie den Blick auf seine Brust freigab. Dort, direkt über dem Herzen, befand sich nun ein kreisrundes Mal. Zwei Wölfe, umgeben von zwei Schlangen. Das Wappen der Durac-Familie.

„Sie sind nun Vertrauensmann der Durac.", sagte sie kalt. „Erweisen Sie sich dieser Ehre würdig."

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und setzte sich langsam. Er war völlig geschockt. Die Duracs waren eine der ältesten Familien, die es in der Zaubererwelt gab, wenn nicht die Älteste. Anders als bei den Malfoys jedoch, existierten über die Duracfamilie lediglich Gerüchte. Wie den Malfoys sagte man ihnen Mischehen mit magischen Wesen nach, Veelas, Vampiren und den alten Elfengeschlechtern. Sie waren in allen vergangenen Fehden neutral geblieben, seit der Durac-Gwenwidion-Fehde vor sechshundert Jahren, die mit dem Aussterben der Gwenwidion-Blutlinie geendet hatte. Aber das war nicht alles. Die Duracs waren verpönt. Ihr Reichtum und Einfluss war mythisch. Sie konnten sich Neutralität leisten, weil man sie fürchtete. Duracs waren die teuersten und gefürchtetsten Killer.

„Ist es wahr, was man über Sie sagt?", fragte er heiser.

In Desirees Augen blitzte Amüsement auf. „Meine Familie besteht aus Händlern, Professor. Wir handeln mit allem, was man mit Geld bezahlen kann. Wenn sie genug Geld haben, können sie alles von uns kaufen. Liebe, Macht oder den Tod. Wir fragen nicht nach Motiven und wir beziehen keine Seiten. Er hat das vor langer Zeit verstanden, und da Er immer den höchsten Preis geboten hat, war das nie ein Problem."

Ihm wurde kalt, als er begriff, was sie meinte. Sie lächelte breit.

„Er kauft von uns Loyalitäten und Informationen. Das sind unsere meistverkauften Handelswaren. Aber auch Dumbledore kauft von uns. Selbst das Ministerium."

„Und Sie?", fragte er.

„Ich bekam eine neue Identität, um diese Schule besuchen zu können. Es gibt keine Duracs in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich habe kein Talent zum Strategen, wie die meisten meiner Geschwister. Außerdem bin ich die Jüngste, die Tochter und Mutter entschied, mich hierher zu schicken."

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und nahm eine entspanntere Haltung ein. „Mutter will, dass ich in die Familie zurückkehre, sobald ich in Hogwarts fertig bin. Ich würde lieber eine Heilerausbildung machen, aber das ist leider nicht möglich. Sie möchte ihre Erbin an ihrer Seite."

„Was ist mit Ihren Geschwistern?"

„Es sind alles Brüder. Die Familie wird seit Maeve von den Frauen geführt."

„Oh." Severus betrachtete sie nun mit neuen Augen. Dieses Mädchen war die Erbin einer mythischen Familie. Händler, hatte sie gesagt, aber das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Söldner und Auftragskiller, mochten andere sagen. Leute, die mit Waffen, Drogen und Artefakten handelten, kurz, mit allem, was in ihrer Welt verboten und verpönt war. Leute die, auch wenn man nicht von ihnen sprach, die Zukunft ihrer Welt beeinflussten. Es lag eine Menge zukünftiger Macht in den Händen dieses Mädchens.

Desirees Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Sie so reagieren.", sagte sie ungehalten. „Mutter hat recht, es geht immer nur um Macht, nicht wahr? In dem Moment, in dem Sie wissen, wer ich bin, beneiden Sie mich. Wissen Sie was? Es ist mir egal!" Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden und plötzlich klang sie nicht mehr kühl und kalkulierend, sondern wie der sechzehnjährige Teenager, der sie war. „Alles davon! Ich hasse es! Ich bin nur ein Mädchen, verstehen Sie das nicht? Ich weiß ein paar Dinge, weil ich dafür ausgebildet wurde, seit ich geboren bin. Das ist alles. Sie brauchen mich nicht. Ich bin nur ein Symbol!"

So viel Macht. So viel Verantwortung. Solch eine Last.

„Letztlich bin ich einfach nur froh, mit jemandem reden zu können. Ich bin froh, dass Sie am Leben sind.", sagte sie leiser, den Blick gesenkt.

Mit jemandem. Irgendjemandem, wahrscheinlich, aber vorzugsweise jemandem, der ihre Geheimnisse nicht verraten konnte. Severus konnte das verstehen, aber ihm war nicht danach, den Freund für ein einsames Mädchen zu spielen, selbst wenn er ihr sein Leben verdankte. „Da bin ich eine schlechte Wahl.", sagte er sarkastisch. „Ich lebe vielleicht nicht mehr lange."

Desiree sah auf und lächelte wieder. „Keine Sorge. Glauben Sie, ich will meinen Vertrauensmann gleich wieder verlieren? Sie gehören jetzt zur Familie, irgendwie. Ein schwieriges Mitglied, zugegeben. Aber für solche Probleme ist Luther zuständig, er regelt das schon."

„Glauben Sie, das ist so einfach?", entgegnete Severus ärgerlich. Durac hin oder her, ihr sorgloser Tonfall brachte ihn auf.

Sie zog die Brauen hoch. „Einfach? Wenn es einfach wäre, bräuchte ich nicht die Familie dafür. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihnen eine Botschaft von mir überbringen, Professor. Sagen Sie ihnen, dass Sie mein Vertrauensmann sind, und warum Ihr Leben in Gefahr ist. Richten sie meiner Mutter aus, dass ich die Familie bitte, sich darum zu kümmern."

Severus wollte protestieren, aber stellte fest, dass er es nicht konnte. „Wie komme ich zu ihnen?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Floopulver. Sagen Sie einfach Durac-Caverna."

„Das ist alles?", spottete er ungläubig.

Etwas Kälte fand in ihr Lächeln zurück. „Das ist alles, wenn man Blut und Mal der Durac besitzt."

Plötzlich erfüllte ihn das Bedürfnis, sofort loszugehen. Er stand auf.

„Gehen Sie morgen Abend.", hielt sie ihn auf. „Heute brauchen Sie Ihre Ruhe. Sie müssen meine Botschaften nicht sofort überbringen, wenn ich es nicht sage. Nur im Laufe der nächsten drei Tage, sobald sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt."

Severus setzte sich wieder und presste die Lippen zusammen. Es war demütigend, bedingungslos an einen Befehl gebunden zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie. „Ich gebe zu, ich habe mir Ihre Situation zunutze gemacht. Aber ich brauchte einen Vertrauensmann in Hogwarts. Ich finde keinen Besseren als Sie. Sie werden auch Ihren Nutzen davon haben, Sie werden sehen. Im Übrigen, Sie können mich ruhig Desiree nennen."

„Und Sie", sagte Severus, „können gehen. Es sei denn, Sie haben noch mehr mit mir zu besprechen."

„Nein.", sagte sie, ein wenig verletzt. „Nein, sonst nichts."

„Gut. Sie wissen ja, wo die Tür ist."

o

Zwei Tage später trat Severus aus einer Feuerstelle und fand sich in einer riesigen Halle wieder. Die Decke war sicher zehn Meter hoch, verziert mit steinernen Figuren und einem runden Fenster in der Mitte, durch das Licht hereinfiel. Ansonsten gab es keine Fenster, aber etliche magische Feuer brannten in Nischen in etwa drei Meter Höhe. Boden und Wände bestanden aus rohen Steinquadern, aber einen Großteil des Bodens nahm das runde Mosaik in der Mitte ein. Das Wappen der Durac, blau, grün, weiß und silbern, aus Marmor, Serpentinit und Dioritgestein. Es war beeindruckend und offenbar sehr alt.

Er trat aus der Feuerstelle, die einem Riesen mühelos Platz geboten hätte, und klopfte die Asche von seiner Robe. Von der Halle gingen mehrere Türen ab. Steinerne Treppen führten zu Balkonen auf halber Höhe, von denen weitere Türen abzweigten. Die größte Tür – man konnte sie besser als Tor bezeichnen - befand sich an der Kopfseite der Halle. Rechts und links von ihr lagen zwei riesige steinerne Wölfe, die massigen Köpfe auf den Pfoten ruhend. Severus' Schritte hallten auf dem Steinboden. Es war fast unnatürlich still. War das Haus – die Burg, verbesserte er sich – verlassen? Er sah sich prüfend um, aber nirgendwo gab es ein Zeichen von Leben.

Severus machte ein paar zögernde Schritte in die Halle hinein. Ein knirschendes Geräusch ließ ihn erstarren. Langsam wandte er sich zu dem Tor, der Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Die steinernen Wölfe hatten ihre Köpfe gehoben und starrten in seine Richtung. Ihre Augen bestanden aus Bernstein. Im Licht der magischen Feuer wirkten sie Furcht einflössend lebendig. Ein Grollen stieg aus ihren Kehlen auf, das sein Blut zu Eis erstarren ließ.

Er riss seinen Blick los und erkannte, dass er gerade einen Schritt weit auf das Mosaik getreten war. Severus fluchte innerlich für seine Gedankenlosigkeit. Natürlich war diese Burg magisch geschützt.

Als er einen Schritt zurückgehen wollte, verstärkte sich das Grollen der Wölfe und ihre Köpfe hoben sich ein wenig mehr. Severus verharrte statuengleich und überlegte fieberhaft. Sicher hatten die Schutzzauber die Besitzer der Burg alarmiert. Im Grunde war alles, was er tun musste, warten. Die Wölfe hatten ihn bisher nicht angegriffen. Der Blick der steinernen Raubtiere sandte Schauer sein Rückrad entlang, aber wenn er Glück hatte, würden sie sich nicht weiter bewegen, solange keine Gefahr von ihm ausging.

Severus hob demonstrativ die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er keinen Zauberstab hielt, und machte einen weiteren Schritt in die Halle hinein.

Die Wölfe rührten sich nicht.

Mit steigender Zuversicht ging er bis in die Mitte des Mosaiks, wo, wie er nun bemerkte, fünf schnatzgroße Saphire kreisförmig angeordnet waren. Ohne genau zu wissen warum, trat er in den Mittelpunkt des Kreises und sah sich um. Die Saphire begannen plötzlich zu leuchten, bis ihn ein grünliches Licht umgab. Seltsamerweise war Severus davon nicht beunruhigt. Das Licht umhüllte ihn, verdichtete sich kurz über seinem linken Unterarm und konzentrierte sich schließlich auf einen Punkt über seiner Brust, dann verschwand es. Als er die Augen öffnete, hatten die Wölfe sich zur Ruhe gelegt und erschienen wieder als harmlose Statuen.

Severus drehte sich um und bemerkte eine Gestalt, die auf einer der Treppen stand. Es war eine Frau, vielleicht fünfzig. Ihr schwarzes Haar war zu einem Knoten gewunden und von weißen Strähnen durchzogen. Sie trug ein altertümliches schwarzes Kleid mit silbernen Verzierungen. Ihre ganze Erscheinung war distanziert, etwas steif und irgendwie zeitlos. Eisblaue Augen richteten ihren Blick auf ihn.


	4. WCh4: Die Wölfin

_Disclaimer: Desiree und ihre Familie gehören mir, mit all ihren stilistischen und beabsichtigten Fehlern. Der Rest gehört JKR.__o_

_A/N: Danke an alle, die sogar weiter lesen! (Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung für alle unsinnigen und unstimmigen Wendungen und Knoten im Plot, sowie Fehler und Mary-Sue-ishnesses der Charaktere. Viel Spaß solange es euch gefällt (Oder kritisiert daran herum! Solange die Kritik einen Sinn hat, ist sie herzlich willkommen.) P._

_

* * *

_

Wolfsrudel

4. Die Wölfin

„Willkommen.", sagte die Frau mit einer kalten, schneidenden Stimme. „Ich bin Amelia Deidre Durac, Herrin des ehrwürdigen Hauses der Durac. Was führt dich zu uns?"

Ohne nachzudenken fiel Severus auf ein Knie und verbeugte sich.

„Seid gegrüßt, Milady. Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich bringe eine Botschaft von Desiree."

Eine Sekunde lang herrschte Schweigen.

„Stehen Sie auf.", sagte sie dann, in einem deutlich wärmeren Tonfall.

Als Severus das getan hatte, stellte er überrascht fest, dass sie lächelte. Es machte sie sehr viel menschlicher. Ein Teil der Anspannung, die sich seit seiner Ankunft aufgebaut hatte, wich von ihm.

„Desiree hat also endlich einen Vertrauensmann gefunden.", meinte die Frau, und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. „Es wurde langsam Zeit."

Sie gingen die Treppe nach oben, wo sie ihn in ein Studierzimmer geleitete. Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin, vor dem ein Tisch und einige Sessel standen. Alles wirkte sehr viel freundlicher als die Kälte der Halle unten.

„Es interessiert mich jedoch, zu erfahren, warum sie ausgerechnet einen Todesser dafür ausgesucht hat."

Sie gestikulierte ihm, sich zu setzen.

„Aber ich sollte wohl langsam wissen, von ihr nicht weniger zu erwarten. Earl Grey, Earl Green, Assam?"

„Assam.", erwiderte Severus, bemüht, seine Fassung zu bewahren. Dies war Lady Durac, das Oberhaupt der Duracfamilie. Mit ihr Tee zu trinken hatte nicht zu seinen Plänen gehört. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte, aber es gelang ihm, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Die Lady lächelte und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, sich selbst Earl Green einschenkend. „Sie scheint eine gute Wahl getroffen zu haben, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Es gibt nicht viele Okklumenten, die in der Lage sind, mich zu blockieren. Also, warum sind Sie hier?"

Severus trank einen Schluck Tee, um seine Gedanken zu klären. In mancher Hinsicht war es einfacher, dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu stehen. Dort wusste er, was er zu erwarten hatte. Schmerz, ja, aber immerhin etwas Kalkulierbares, etwas, mit dem er umzugehen wusste. Er atmete tief durch. Dann erzählte er ihr, wie Desiree ihn gefunden hatte, wie er ihr Vertrauensmann geworden war und in welcher Situation er sich befand. Sie hörte ihm geduldig und aufmerksam zu. Hin und wieder nickte sie, zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Sie trug mir auf, Ihnen auszurichten, dass sie die Familie bittet, sich darum zu kümmern.", schloss er.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte sie ruhig. „Ja, das ist meine Desiree, Vorteil aus einer Lebensschuld zu ziehen. Ich sehe nun umso mehr, dass sie eine gute Wahl getroffen hat." Sie hielt einen Moment inne. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie besorgt darüber sind, in welcher Position Sie sich nun befinden, Professor."

Severus war überrascht, aber neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Ich gebe zu, es ist nicht leicht für mich."

Sie lächelte wohlwollend. „Ja, ich sehe das. Sie sind ein stolzer Mann. Es ist nicht einfach für Sie, sich vor mir zu beugen, vor überhaupt jemandem." Sie hob die Hand, als er etwas sagen wollte. „Ich respektiere Stärke in anderen, Professor Snape. Ich respektiere auch Wissen und Talent. Es ist nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass Sie alles davon besitzen. Ich sage das nicht zu jedem, seien Sie versichert, aber ich betrachte Sie als einen Gleichgestellten."

Severus zog ohne es zu wollen ein wenig spöttisch eine Braue hoch.

Lady Durac grinste schief. „Zumindest im selben Maße wie Lucius Malfoy, der sicher niemals vor mir knien würde. Es besteht also in der Zukunft kein Anlass, mir mehr Respekt zu erweisen als anderen Auftraggebern. Der Kontrakt, der Sie bindet, ist nicht der eines Sklaven oder Dieners, sondern ein ehrenvoller. Vertrauen, Professor Snape, ist unser wertvollstes Gut, und nicht viele erweisen sich als würdig, es zu erhalten. Es mag ein erzwungener Bund sein, aber vergessen Sie nicht, es ist keine Erniedrigung, sondern eine Ehre. In den alten Zeiten mag die Macht dieses Bundes missbraucht worden sein ... das kann geschehen, ich will es nicht bestreiten ... aber ich versichere Ihnen heute meinen Respekt und damit den unserer gesamten Familie. Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um Ihnen zu helfen."

Severus neigte den Kopf. „Ich danke Ihnen, Lady Durac."

Sie lächelte. „Nennen Sie mich Amelia, Professor."

Er streckte die Hand aus. „Severus."

Sie ergriff seine Hand und nickte knapp.

„Gut.", sagte sie dann, in einem mehr geschäftsmäßigen Ton. „Machen wir uns an die Lösung ihres Problems. Desiree hat Recht, das ist Luthers Metier. Aber ich glaube, diesmal kann uns Keith dabei helfen."

Sie trat zu einem Relief an der Wand, auf dem sie kurz hintereinander zwei Figuren berührte, ein Einhorn und einen Basilisk. Sie setzte sich wieder. Wenig später öffnete sich die zweite Tür des Raumes und zwei junge Männer traten ein.

Der Erste von ihnen war groß und schlank. Er hatte braune Haare, die er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte und braune Augen hinter einer schmalen Brille mit rechteckigen Gläsern. Seine Kleidung war modern, kniehohe Drachenhaut-Stiefel, eine graue Hose und ein Überrock aus dunkelblauem Samt. Er sah aus wie einer jener jungen Lords, die den Reichtum und Einfluss ihrer Eltern ausnutzten, um sich anderen überlegen zu fühlen. Männer, die wenig mehr im Kopf hatten als Mode, Genuss und die törichten jungen Hexen, die sich von ihnen verführen ließen. Seine Augen jedoch verrieten ihn. Sie waren kalt und kalkulierend trotz ihrer warmen Farbe.

Der zweite Mann war das vollkommene Gegenteil des ersten. Er war hager und etwas kleiner, was die schwarze Robe, die er trug, noch verstärkte. Obwohl er jung war – vielleicht zwanzig – hatte er graues Haar, das ihm offen bis auf die Schultern fiel und eisblaue Augen. Es war etwas Hässliches an ihm, was Severus nicht ganz benennen konnte. Er konnte nur sagen, dass er neben der Makellosigkeit seines Begleiters abstoßend wirkte.

Beide Männer verneigten sich leicht in Amelias Richtung.

„Sie haben uns gerufen, Mutter?"

„Severus, darf ich Ihnen meine Söhne Luther" - sie deutete zu dem Braunhaarigen – „und Keith vorstellen. Jungen, dies ist Professor Severus Snape, Desirees Vertrauensmann."

Luther schüttelte ihm die Hand. Keith nickte ihm lediglich zu und betrachtete ihn prüfend. Beide setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch."

Sie beschrieb in kurzen und präzisen Sätzen die Situation, in der Severus sich befand. Beide Männer hörten ihr aufmerksam zu und nickten dann. Sie wirkten wie einstudierte Schauspieler in einem Stück, dass er nicht kannte. Es gefiel Severus nicht. Er hatte es noch nie gemocht, wenn er keinerlei Kontrolle über eine Situation hatte.

Luther lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. „Offensichtlich gibt es nur eine Lösung: Er muss sich Ihrer Loyalität wieder sicher sein."

Severus verzog den Mund, eine sarkastische Bemerkung zu der Offenkundigkeit und zugleich Unmöglichkeit dieser Behauptung auf der Zunge.

„Sein Vertrauen ist nicht einfach zu gewinnen.", wandte Keith ein, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. „Er ist ungehalten, seit so viele seiner Pläne fehlschlagen. Er ist misstrauisch, selbst gegenüber seinem innersten Zirkel. Sogar Lucius ist nervös, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde."

„Sie kennen den Dunklen Lord?", fragte Severus scharf, abgelenkt.

Keith bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Ich bin recht vertraut mit Angelegenheiten betreffend den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser.", sagte er schließlich langsam.

Severus starrte den Grauhaarigen an, versuchte ihn einzuschätzen. Es war schwierig. Keiner an diesem Tisch war leicht einzuschätzen. Luther schien offensichtlich zu sein, aber gerade das machte misstrauisch. Luther war vielleicht der Schwierigste von allen.

„Alle hier sind vertrauenswürdig.", sagte Amelia.

Keith warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihr hinüber, dann nickte er knapp. „Ich vertraue Ihnen, auf ihr Wort hin. Ich hoffe für Sie, Sie sind meines Vertrauens würdig."

Der Blick des Durac bohrte sich in ihn und Severus konnte fast fühlen, wie Keiths Geist seine Barrieren austestete.

„Ich verfüge über... einige seltene Fähigkeiten... die der Dunkle Lord in Anspruch nimmt. Er bezahlt sehr gut dafür... und für meine Vertrauenswürdigkeit." Keith rollte seinen linken Ärmel hoch und offenbarte ein silbernes Band etwa auf der Höhe, wo sich bei Severus das dunkle Mal befand.

„Dies garantiert ihm, dass seine Geheimnisse sicher sind. Allerdings gilt das nur für die Dinge, mit denen ich direkt befasst bin. Es sichert ihm nicht meine Loyalität oder meinen Gehorsam."

Severus griff sich unbewusst an den linken Unterarm.

Keiths Blick folgte seiner Bewegung. „Ich weiß, dass man loyal sein muss, um das Mal zu empfangen. Darum könnte ich es niemals erhalten. Meine Loyalität ist bereits vergeben."

„Loyalitäten können sich ändern.", entgegnete Severus heiser.

„In der Tat."

„Das reicht.", sagte Amelia scharf. „Das steht nicht zur Diskussion. Er ist ein Vertrauensmann."

Keith blinzelte und lehnte sich zurück. „Wie Sie meinen, Mutter."

„Die Frage ist: Wie?", sagte Luther, unbeeindruckt von ihrem Geplänkel seinem Gedankengang folgend. „Wie weit würden Sie gehen, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen? Wie loyal sind Sie Dumbledore gegenüber?"

„Ich würde ihn niemals verraten. Das steht nicht zur Debatte." Severus spürte, wie sein Ärger sich ein neues Objekt suchte.

„Gut. Würden Sie ihn einbeziehen? Vielleicht lässt er sich auf einen Handel ein. Er hat das zuvor getan."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er würde wissen wollen, warum, und ich bin nicht bereit, ihm das zu sagen. Wie ich bereits sagte, er würde mir höchstwahrscheinlich verbieten, weitere Treffen zu besuchen und das wäre fatal für ... für seine Sache."

„Sie wollten sagen, für den Orden.", stellte Amelia fest. „Wir wissen Bescheid über den Orden, wenn wir auch nicht alle seine Mitglieder kennen."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Luther, ohne den Einwurf seiner Mutter zu beachten. „Das macht es nicht einfacher, jedoch nicht unerreichbar. Was sonst würden Sie dafür tun?"

„Was immer notwendig ist." Severus fiel es schwer, der schnell wechselnden Konversation zu folgen, während seine Gefühle zwischen Verblüffung und Ärger hin und her wechselten.

„Töten?"

„Ja."

„Foltern?"

„Ja."

Er tat sein Bestes, alle seine Gefühle zu verbannen, jedenfalls für den Augenblick. Severus war geübt darin, und so fiel es ihm vergleichsweise leicht. Er versuchte, Luthers Gedanken zu folgen. „Warum?"

„Wir werden sehen.", meinte Luther. „Sie kennen Lucius Malfoy, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Haben Sie irgendwelche Verpflichtungen ihm gegenüber?"

Severus überlegte einen Moment. „Nein."

„Warum haben Sie gezögert?", fragte Luther scharf.

„Wir waren einmal Freunde ... Wir tun noch immer so ... Aber er hat mich verraten." Severus fühlte, wie Bitterkeit in ihm aufstieg. Nur um seine Position zu sichern, hatte Lucius eine jahrelange Freundschaft aufgegeben. Er hätte es erwarten sollen. Lucius war immer rücksichtslos gewesen, wenn es um seinen eigenen Vorteil ging. Dennoch, er hatte gedacht, es würde ihm mehr bedeuten.

„Was hat er getan?", fragte Luther.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden."

Luther beugte sich vor. „Wenn wir Ihnen helfen sollen, müssen Sie offen uns gegenüber sein. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass ein Plan fehlschlägt, weil uns Details fehlen."

Severus starrte auf den Tisch, dann nickte er. „Wie Amelia erklärt hat, versucht der Dunkle Lord seit einiger Zeit, meinen Widerstand zu brechen. Wie auch immer, ich bin inzwischen relativ unempfindlich gegenüber dem Cruciatus ... was ihm natürlich nicht entgangen ist." Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben. „Lucius und ich kennen uns schon seit unserer Kindheit. Mein Vater war sein Mentor ... wir kannten uns sehr gut. Es gab eine Zeit, in der wir uns fast alles erzählten. Daher wusste er, dass ich einen schwachen Punkt habe. Offensichtlich glaubte er, er könnte seinen Status verbessern." Er klang heiser und seine Stimme brach. Severus biss beschämt die Zähne zusammen. Die Erinnerungen waren noch zu frisch.

„Was für ein Bastard.", sagte Amelia trocken.

Severus sah überrascht auf.

„Er hat dein Vertrauen verraten.", erklärte sie. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf Luther und Keith. „Sie waren wie eine Familie. Wenn ich etwas hasse, dann ist es Verrat an der eigenen Familie."

„Ich wusste immer, dass Lucius Abschaum ist.", sagte Keith zustimmend.

„Unglücklicherweise vernichtet das meine beste Idee."

Keith grinste. „Du dachtest darüber nach, Luc zu opfern? Luther, du überrascht mich."

„Er ist entbehrlich geworden.", meinte Luther achselzuckend. „Leider lässt es sich nicht machen. Sie stehen sich zu nahe und es würde wie Rache aussehen. Nun denn... wie ist es mit Macnair?"

In der nächsten Stunde beantwortete Severus Luthers Fragen und war fasziniert davon, wie der Verstand des Mannes arbeitete. Er hatte recht gehabt, sein Aussehen war irreführend, möglicherweise mit Absicht. Luther war ein kalter Stratege, der Personen benutzte und opferte wie Spielsteine – und ihnen soviel Beachtung schenkte, wie Spielsteinen. Er hatte einen brillanten, aber kalten Verstand, der in Sekunden Pläne ausarbeitete und verwarf, wenn die Details nicht stimmten. Er hatte ein hervorragendes Gedächtnis und ein erstaunliches Einschätzungsvermögen, was Personen betraf. Er konnte vorhersagen, wie Leute reagieren würden, die er nur wenige Male gesehen hatte. Es war beeindruckend – aber auch ein wenig beängstigend. Keith schwieg die meiste Zeit, aber er war offensichtlich nicht so kaltblütig, wie sein Bruder. Einige seiner Bemerkungen bewiesen das. Severus fragte sich, was genau der Grauhaarige für den Dunklen Lord tat. Äußerlichkeiten konnten tatsächlich irreführend sein.

Schließlich lehnte Luther sich zurück und schwieg. Keiner sagte etwas, während er nachdachte. Nach einer Weile richtete er sich auf und nickte.

„Das wird funktionieren.", sagte Luther lediglich. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. „Entschuldige, Keith. Memorans transfigi."

Keith hatte keine Zeit, zu reagieren, bevor sein Bruder den Stab auf ihn richtete. Seine Augen wurden blank.

„Du wurdest nie hierher gerufen.", sagte Luther mit kalter Stimme. „Wenn ich es sage, wirst du in deine Räume zurückkehren und zu Bett gehen. Du fühltest dich heute Abend nicht wohl und bist deshalb früh zu Bett gegangen. Du hast nie gehört, was heute hier besprochen wurde. Du wirst dich an Folgendes erinnern."

Luther schloss die Augen in Konzentration, dann berührte er mit der Spitze seines Stabes seine Schläfe. Ein Strang silbernen Nebels löste sich von seiner Stirn. Er öffnete die Augen und deutete mit seinem Stab auf Keith. Die neblige Substanz verschwand über der Stirn des anderen Mannes.

„Geh jetzt.", befahl Luther.

Keith gehorchte sofort, wie eine Puppe. Nachdem er den Raum verlassen hatte, steckte Luther seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. Amelia hatte das Ganze mit ihrem Blick verfolgt, sagte aber nichts.

„Wann empfangen Sie wieder Ihren speziellen Besucher, Mutter?"

„Heute Nachmittag um vier."

Luthers Blick wanderte zu der Uhr über dem Schreibtisch. Es war kurz nach elf.

„Gut.", sagte Luther. „Wenn Sie bitte mit mir kommen würden, Professor Snape."

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte er.

Der Blick brauner Augen bohrte sich in ihn. „Sie haben gesagt, Sie würden tun, was immer notwendig ist, außer Dumbledore zu verraten."

„Ja.", erwiderte Severus ein wenig ungehalten. „Ich bleibe dabei."

„Dann tun Sie, was ich sage und warten Sie ab."

Zorn wallte in ihm auf, aber Severus unterdrückte ihn. Wut würde ihn jetzt kein bisschen weiter bringen. Er verabschiedete sich von Amelia und folgte Luther durch die Hintertür.


	5. WCh5: Der Basilisk

_Disclaimer: JKR's_

_A/N: Danke an alle für eure Reviews! _

* * *

Wolfsrudel

5. Der Basilisk

Severus folgte Luther durch die Burg, Treppe um Treppe weiter nach oben. Nach einer Weile war er sich sicher, dass sie sich in einem Turm befinden mussten. Genau sehen konnte er es nicht. Die Mauern bestanden aus rohen Steinquadern, und anstelle von Fenstern waren nur schmale, offene Spalten in den Wänden, durch die die Außenwelt nicht klar zu sehen war. Schließlich erreichten sie eine schwere, große Holztür, in die ein Basilisk geschnitzt war.

„Willkommen in meinen Räumen.", sagte Luther.

Sie betraten ein Bürozimmer mit einem Schreibtisch und mehreren Stühlen davor. Luther ging an dem Schreibtisch vorbei durch eine Tür an der Rückseite des Raumes. Der Raum dahinter war um einiges größer als das Büro. Die steinernen Wände waren mit Figuren und Symbolen verziert, darunter dasselbe Relief wie in Amelias Studierzimmer. An einer Seite des Raumes stand ein großer runder Tisch, in dessen Rand Runen eingraviert waren. Er war das einzige Möbelstück.

Luther berührte ein paar der Symbole an der Wand, und eine Steinplatte wich zur Seite. Er murmelte etwas und zwei Kissen erschienen auf dem Boden. Ein Sockel mit einer kopfgroßen Kristallkugel schwebte aus der Kammer in der Wand und platzierte sich zwischen den Kissen. Luther nahm noch etwas aus der Kammer und schloss sie wieder. Er berührte eine Figur in dem Relief – einen Greif? Dann setzte er sich im Schneidersitz auf eines der Kissen.

„Setzen Sie sich, Professor."

Etwas zögernd setzte Severus sich dem Mann gegenüber. Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte er, was Luther noch aus der Kammer geholt hatte. Einen Ring, zwei goldene Armbänder – sie sahen mehr nach Fesseln aus – und eine Halskette mit einem goldenen Phönix als Anhänger. Luther platzierte das alles vor sich auf dem Sockel mit der Kristallkugel. Dann machte er ein paar Gesten mit seinem Stab. Die Kugel begann vage zu leuchten.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie an die Zeit zurückdenken, zu der Sie ihr Mal erhalten haben." Luthers Stimme war monotoner als zuvor und sein Blick war ins Leere gerichtet. „Erinnern Sie sich an das Gefühl der Loyalität, das Sie damals empfunden haben."

Ohne dass sich Severus bewusst dafür entschied, wanderten seine Gedanken in diese Zeit zurück. Er war wütend gewesen. Wütend und enttäuscht gegenüber seinen Eltern, gegenüber Dumbledore, gegenüber dem Ministerium. Er war vollkommen einverstanden gewesen mit den Ansichten des Dunklen Lords und seiner Gefolgsleute. Gierig nach der Macht, die der dunkle Magier versprach. Ignorant gegenüber den Konsequenzen. In der ersten Zeit, nachdem er sich dem Lord angeschlossen hatte, hatte Severus ihn geradezu fanatisch verehrt. Der Dunkle Lord hatte alles verkörpert, was er begehrte, was er bewunderte, was er respektierte... Wie dumm er gewesen war.

„Das wird genügen.", unterbrach Luthers Stimme seinen Gedankengang. „Bitte warten Sie in meinem Büro auf mich. Wenn Gabriel kommen sollte, richten Sie ihm aus, dass er sich mit Ihnen unterhalten soll, solange ich beschäftigt bin, und dass Sie ihn später heute treffen werden. Ich komme dann zu Ihnen."

Luthers Blick richtete sich auf die Kristallkugel. Er schien völlig darauf konzentriert. Hin und wieder machte er Bewegungen mit den Händen, die das Licht in der Kugel dazu veranlassten, sich zu bewegen. Es war ein irgendwie beunruhigender Anblick, also tat Severus wie geheißen, und kehrte in das Büro zurück. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. Was immer Luther getan hatte, um diese Erinnerungen so lebendig wach zu rufen, es war nicht angenehm gewesen. Severus war nicht stolz auf diese Zeit. Was er damals getan, was er geglaubt hatte, gehörte heute zu dem, was er am meisten in seinem Leben bereute. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich zu lange mit solchen Gedanken zu beschäftigen. Severus griff entschieden nach einem Buch, entschlossen, den Sog der Erinnerungen zu ignorieren.

o

Es verging einige Zeit, bevor die Tür des Büros sich wieder öffnete. Herein trat ein Mann der ein wenig älter zu sein schien wie Luther und Keith, doch die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar. Er hatte kurze, weiße Haare und hellblaue Augen wie Amelia. Noch ein Bruder? Wenn es so war, war der auffälligste Unterschied zu den anderen beiden seine Statur. Dieser Mann war groß und muskulös. Die blaue Robe und die kniehohen Lederstiefel, die er trug, unterstrichen das noch. Er steuerte an Severus vorbei auf die Hintertür zu, aber hielt inne, als sein Blick auf ihn fiel.

„Sie sind wegen Luther hier?"

Severus legte sein Buch beiseite, entschlossen, sich nicht wieder so schnell überfahren zu lassen, wie von Luther. „Sie müssen Gabriel sein."

Die Augen des Mannes verengten sich etwas.

„Das ist richtig. Sie sind?"

„Severus Snape." Er streckte die Hand aus. „Luther ist beschäftigt. Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass wir uns später heute treffen werden. Er schlug vor, dass wir uns unterhalten, bis er kommt."

Gabriel verharrte einen Moment, dann bedachte er ihn mit einem messenden Blick und reichte ihm die Hand. „Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen." Der Mann setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Also, warum sind Sie hier? Ich nehme an, es geht um einen Auftrag? Jemand hat Sie geschickt?"

„Nicht direkt." Severus musterte sein Gegenüber nachdenklich. Gabriel musste wichtig sein, wenn Luther ihn hergerufen hatte. Welche Rolle spielte er? „Sie gehören zur Familie, oder?"

„Ich bin Luthers Bruder.", antwortete Gabriel kühl.

„Gut." Severus begegnete dem Blick des Mannes. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Gabriel ihm unsympathisch, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum. Er entschied sich, es zu ignorieren. Gabriel war offenkundig Teil von Luthers Plan, wie auch immer der aussah. Mit kurzen Worten erklärte er ein weiteres Mal, warum er hier war.

„Also findet Luther einen Weg, Voldemort davon abzuhalten, Sie zu foltern?"

Severus verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig unbehaglich bei dem Namen, aber nickte. „Oder mich umzubringen, genau genommen."

„Es wäre für meine Arbeit nützlich, wenn ich ein paar mehr Informationen hätte. Darf ich ein paar Fragen stellen?"

„Sicher." Die Fragen würden ihm hoffentlich auch etwas über Gabriel verraten.

Gabriel lächelte kühl, als ahne er Severus' Gedanken. „Sie haben gesagt, Sie wurden gefoltert. Was genau ist da passiert? Sie haben gesagt, sie werden langsam immun gegen die Schmerzen? Das ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich."

Severus versuchte, den Grund der Frage zu erkennen. Die Frage an sich war kühl, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Interesse. Mehr als nur intellektuelles Interesse. Bildete er sich das ein? Gabriel rief widersprüchliche Gefühle in ihm wach. Einerseits war seine Gesellschaft angenehm, er wirkte vertraut. Andererseits weckte er sein Misstrauen. Da war etwas an ihm, was ihn zur Vorsicht riet. Seltsam. Severus schob seine Gefühle zur Seite und konzentrierte sich darauf, dass sicher ein Sinn hinter der Frage lag.

„Es ist der Cruciatus, an den ich mich gewöhnt habe.", sagte er ruhig. Er hatte seine Gefühle im Moment unter Kontrolle. „Sicher wissen Sie, dass das vorwiegend eine Sache von Geist und Magie ist. Die Favoriten des Lords sprechen ihn, manchmal auch er selbst. Nachdem er gemerkt hat, dass ich dagegen resistent geworden bin, hat er die Todesser aufgefordert, kreativer zu werden." Severus zog eine Grimasse. Wie er sie alle verabscheute! „Sie haben verschiedene Flüche benutzt, oder auch körperliche Gewalt, so wie Schläge oder Tritte. Im Prinzip ist alles erlaubt, solange es mich nicht dauerhaft außer Gefecht setzt – mit anderen Worten, meine Fähigkeit Tränke zu brauen beeinträchtigt. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt noch am Leben bin, denke ich. Er hat keinen Ersatz für mich."

Gabriel wirkte nicht im Geringsten schockiert durch die Beschreibung. Allein das sollte beunruhigend sein. Nur wenige Leute, die Severus kannte, blieben bei der Vorstellung von Folter gleichgültig. Obwohl etliche dieser Leute Todesser waren. Vielleicht war der Mann nur ein guter Schauspieler.

„War etwas davon besonders häufig?", riss Gabriels Frage ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Bellatrix bevorzugt Flüche, die langsam Knochen zerbrechen. Macnair benutzt am liebsten seine Peitsche, Lucius seinen Stock. Crabbe und Goyle schlagen mit den Fäusten zu. Rookwood benutzt Feuerillusionen. Rudolphus beherrscht Blitze."

„Was davon beeinflusst Sie am meisten?"

Severus dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Er wusste, was ihn am meisten beeinflusste, aber er war nicht bereit, das zu erzählen. Er schauderte. Von dem, was er gesagt hatte?

„Macnairs Peitsche, schätze ich. Sie ist verflucht, um mehr Schmerz zu erzeugen." Und sie rief Erinnerungen wach. „Rudolphus' Blitze... aber nur, weil ich noch nicht daran gewöhnt bin."

„Aber das ist nicht alles, oder?"

Severus begegnete Gabriels prüfenden Blick. Plötzlich berührte es ihn. „Nein."

„Nun?"

Er wurde wütend, obwohl er wusste, dass er Gabriel damit die Oberhand gab. Gabriel war vollkommen ruhig. Severus konnte sich jedoch nicht helfen, er wurde wütend wenn er sich verwundbar fühlte, und dieses Thema war ein sehr sensibles. „Warum müssen Sie das unbedingt wissen? Wofür?"

Gabriel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es unwichtig, aber ich bezweifle es. Alles, was wir nicht wissen, kann unsere Arbeit beeinträchtigen. Wenn Sie das riskieren wollen..."

Severus starrte den Durac an. Gabriel wich seinem Blick nicht aus. „Welche Arbeit könnte das sein?", entgegnete er wütend. „Warum sollte ich Ihnen so viel Macht über mich in die Hand geben? Reicht es nicht, dass Lucius es _ihm_ verraten hat?"

„Was hat er ihm gesagt?", fragte Gabriel, sich vorbeugend. Seine Ruhe war von einer intensiven Aufmerksamkeit ersetzt worden. „Ich werde ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Ich werde es sehr wahrscheinlich verwenden, um Sie zu verletzen. Aber wir sind auf Ihrer Seite. Alles was wir tun, dient dazu, Ihnen zu helfen. Sagen Sie es mir."

Severus war verblüfft und verwirrt von dieser Aussage. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich bewogen, zu antworten. „Sie haben mich vergewaltigt." Er fühlte sich seltsam distanziert, als er das sagte, so als rede er über einen anderen. „Mein Vater war gestörter Mann, noch unkontrollierter als gewöhnlich wenn er zu viel trank. Er trank häufig zu viel. Wenn er meine Mutter mal wieder bewusstlos geschlagen hatte, holte er mich in sein Bett. Lucius muss gedacht haben, wenn er es ihnen sagt, würde es mich endgültig zu Grunde richten." Was es beinahe getan hatte. Aber nur beinahe. Severus war stärker gewesen, als die Erinnerung. Einen Augenblick lang kamen die Gefühle wieder in ihm hoch. Er fühlte sich wieder wie ein Teenager. Angewidert gegenüber sich selbst, schmutzig und wertlos. Wie viel konnte er wert sein, wenn sein eigener Vater ihn auf diese Weise benutzte? Sein Vater, der ihn von allen Menschen am besten kennen sollte, sah nicht mehr in ihm als ein Spielzeug zur Befriedigung seiner Bedürfnisse. Was konnte er wert sein? Severus schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es war Vergangenheit. Was Lucius nicht verstand, war, dass er diese Dämonen zusammen mit seinem Vater ausgelöscht hatte. Lucius verstand viele Dinge außerhalb seiner kleinen Welt nicht.

Als er aufsah, begegnete er Gabriels intensivem Blick. „Danke, dass Sie mir das gesagt haben.", sagte der Mann. Er klang ehrlich.

Severus sah zur Seite und lächelte zynisch. „Ich bin sicher, Sie sind angemessen angewidert."

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Gabriel ihn ohrfeigen würde. Der Mann bewegte sich so schnell, dass Severus es erst wirklich begriff, als er schon wieder zurückgewichen war.

„Das einzige, was mich anwidert, ist die Kreatur, die sich Ihr Vater genannt hat und diese Schabe, die Sie verraten hat. Es gibt nichts, was mehr verabscheuungswürdig ist, als Verrat innerhalb der Familie."

Severus rieb sich seine Wange, noch immer überrascht, dass Gabriel ihn geschlagen hatte. Er hatte ihn nicht so impulsiv eingeschätzt.

„Ich entschuldige mich, ich neige dazu, Gewalt zu benutzen." Gabriel klang nicht entschuldigend.

Es war ein kalkulierter Akt der Gewalt, schloss Severus, und änderte seine Einschätzung von Gabriel ein wenig. „Mögen Sie Gewalt?", fragte er ruhig.

Gabriel lächelte. „Ja, das tue ich."

Severus spürte, wie seine Augen sich verengten. Die Gelassenheit des Mannes reizte ihn. „Mögen Sie es auch, sie gegen andere zu benutzen? Ich habe mir sagen lassen, für manche Menschen ist es attraktiv, Schmerzen zuzufügen."

Gabriels Augen weiteten sich etwas, aber er schien mehr erfreut als schockiert über diese Anschuldigung zu sein. „Ich bewundere Ihre Stärke, Mister Snape. Ich kann nicht so ganz glauben, dass Sie nie diese spezielle Leidenschaft geteilt haben."

Severus war einen Moment lang sprachlos. „Lady Amelia sagte etwas Ähnliches über Lucius, wie Sie.", sagte er dann, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Sie sind alle sehr familienbewusst, nicht wahr?"

Gabriel sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an, dann grinste er. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen wich ein wenig. „Oh ja. Alle Duracs. Wir sind ein Rudel, werden es immer sein."


	6. WCh6: Der Greif

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist das Eigentum von JKR_

_A/N: Danke für alle Reviews. Diese Geschichte, häppchenweise serviert, macht nach dem 7. Kapitel Pause. Vielleicht habe ich in zwei bis drei Wochen ein weiteres Kapitel, je nachdem, wie ich mit ‚Schatten der Wahl' vorankomme... Aber da ich erstmal in Urlaub bin, kann es noch etwas dauern. P._

* * *

Wolfsrudel

6. Der Greif

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch bereits bekannt gemacht." Luther war hinter Severus und Gabriel eingetreten. „Kann ich einen Moment mit dir sprechen, Gabriel?"

Der blonde Mann nickte und erhob sich. Ohne einen weiteren Blick zu Severus gingen die Brüder gemeinsam in den Nebenraum. Es begann Severus wütend zu machen, dass Luther ihm nichts sagte. Hatte er nicht ein Recht, zu erfahren, was der Mann plante? Schließlich ging es um ihn! Die beiden Männer traten wieder ein und Luther sah auf die Uhr.

„Er sollte bald hier sein. Brauchst du noch Zeit zur Vorbereitung, Gabriel?"

„Nur ein paar Minuten." Gabriel nickte ihm zu und ging.

Luther zog ein Taschentuch hervor und putzte seine Brille.

„Ich verstehe, dass es Sie beunruhigt, dass ich Ihnen so wenig sage, Professor, aber glauben Sie mir, es ist besser so. Sie werden es verstehen, wenn wir Erfolg gehabt haben."

„Sie verlangen, dass ich Ihnen blind vertraue?", fragte Severus zynisch.

„Ja.", antwortete Luther schlicht. „Sie haben gesagt, sie würden alles tun, außer Dumbledore zu verraten, muss ich Sie nochmals daran erinnern? Es war nicht nur Gerede, oder?"

„Nein, ich meinte es so.", sagte er ärgerlich. „Es fällt mir trotzdem schwer, Ihnen zu vertrauen."

„Es wird noch schwerer werden.", sagte Luther ruhig. „Ich bitte Sie nur, nicht gegen mich anzukämpfen, aber vielleicht ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Ich gebe Ihnen die Wahl.", sagte er dann. „Wenn ich Ihnen jetzt sage, was wir vorhaben, wird es unsere Arbeit nur wenig beeinträchtigen, aber für Sie wird es sehr viel schwieriger werden. Wenn Sie es wirklich wissen wollen, sage ich es Ihnen, aber ich habe Sie gewarnt."

Severus überlegte nicht lange. „Ich will Bescheid wissen.", sagte er.

„Gut.", erwiderte Luther. „Alles erledigt?"

Gabriel war wieder eingetreten. Er nickte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Jedes Mitglied unserer Familie hat ein bestimmtes Talent, das gefördert und ausgebildet wurde." Luther betrachtete Severus mit seinem kalten Blick. „Meins ist Strategie, Logistik. Gabriels besteht darin, Informationen zu beschaffen. Ihr Problem, Snape, besteht darin, dass Ihnen der Dunkle Lord schon seit langer Zeit misstraut. Sie waren einmal ein loyaler Todesser. Ich konnte es fühlen. Die Essenz davon ist hier." Luther strich über die goldenen Armbänder. „Der Beginn Ihres Verrats war wahrscheinlich ein katalytisches Ereignis, etwas, das Sie von Grund auf verändert hat. Der Dunkle Lord wäre nicht, was er ist, wenn er das nicht gespürt hätte. Selbst wenn er nicht gewusst hat, dass sie ein Verräter sind, hat er gespürt, dass Sie sich verändert haben. Nun, im Nachhinein, können Sie tun was Sie wollen, er wird Ihnen nie glauben, dass Sie wieder loyal sind."

„Was soll das?", sagte Severus wütend. „Das heißt doch, es ist zwecklos!"

Luther verzog etwas abfällig die Lippen. „Nein, es heißt nur, dass wir ihn davon überzeugen müssen, dass Sie sich nie geändert haben."

Severus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Wie soll das funktionieren?"

„Wie ändern sich Menschen?" Luther lehnte den Kopf zurück. „Sie ändern sich aus sich selbst heraus, oder äußere Einflüsse ändern sie. Er wird Ihnen das Erste nie vergeben, aber vielleicht das Zweite, insbesondere, wenn er einen loyalen Todesser im Austausch dafür erhält."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Vor achtzehn Jahren wurden sie während eines Todesserüberfalls verwundet und gefangen genommen."

„Ja.", sagte Severus, überrascht. Das war kein Geheimnis, aber er hatte auch nicht gedacht, dass Luther es so ohne Weiteres wusste. Er war schwer verwundet gewesen, und Dumbledore hatte während seiner Genesung interveniert, sodass er schnell wieder freigelassen wurde. Offiziell hatte er unter dem Imperius gestanden, auch der Dunkle Lord glaubte, dass er diese Ausrede verwendet hatte.

„Was, wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, dass Ihre Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis falsch ist. Sie waren nicht schwer verwundet. In Wirklichkeit hat Dumbledore einen Handel mit uns abgeschlossen um sich einen Spion im Lager des Dunklen Lords zu verschaffen."

Severus' Herz machte einen Satz und er musterte Luther, um festzustellen, ob das die Wahrheit oder eine Lüge war. „Nein ...", sagte er dann. „Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Dumbledore würde das nie tun, aber davon abgesehen habe ich mich schon vorher entschieden, ich habe ihm schon vorher Informationen zugespielt."

Luther lächelte. „Trotzdem, für einen Augenblick haben Sie gezweifelt. Es ist, zum Glück, eine sehr glaubwürdige Lüge. Dumbledore war verzweifelt zu der Zeit. Seine Seite war dabei, zu verlieren. Hinzu kommt, der Dunkle Lord weiß es besser als Sie nehme ich an, Dumbledore kann durchaus sehr skrupellos sein, wenn es um das größere Ganze geht. Wir werden sie noch glaubwürdiger machen."

„Wie?"

Luther warf Gabriel einen Blick zu. Gabriel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ihm war es offenkundig egal, was Luther Severus erzählte. „Ich werde Ihre Erinnerungen verändern, sodass Sie zu dem loyalen Todesser werden, der Sie einmal waren. Anschließend wird Gabriel Sie foltern, dieselbe Gehirnwäsche durchführen, die angeblich vor Jahren stattgefunden hat. Mit etwas magischem Einfluss wird es nur Stunden dauern, und sich in Ihrer Erinnerung festsetzen. Aus einer Lüge wird die Wahrheit. Danach müssen wir nur noch dafür sorgen, dass der Dunkle Lord davon erfährt."

Severus lehnte sich gegen die Wand, um nicht umzufallen. Er verstand, warum Luther es ihm nicht hatte sagen wollen. „Was passiert, wenn er es weiß?", fragte er. „Damit weiß er doch nur definitiv, dass ich ein Verräter bin."

„Der Dunkle Lord ist natürlich Legilimens genug, eine solche Indoktrination zu durchbrechen, auch wenn sie Jahre alt ist."

„Was bedeuten würde, dass ich wieder zu einem loyalen Todesser werde! Das ist es, was Sie gemeint haben? Nein! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"

Luther hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wir werden natürlich dafür sorgen, dass Sie die Möglichkeit haben, zu Ihrem jetzigen Selbst zurückzukehren. Einen Trigger, der es Ihnen erlaubt, zwischen beiden Persönlichkeiten zu wechseln. Dies allerdings werde ich Ihnen nicht im Voraus sagen."

„Woher weiß ich, dass Sie das wirklich tun?", fragte Severus. Nun, da er wusste, was ihn erwartete, erfüllte ihn ein lähmendes Entsetzen. „Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass Sie ihm nicht in die Hände arbeiten?"

„Das können Sie nicht. Wir sind wieder am Anfang. Sie müssen uns vertrauen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das kann."

„Es spielt keine Rolle. Wir werden es so machen, wie es geplant wurde, weil wir wollen, dass Sie am Leben bleiben. Wir brauchen Ihre Zustimmung nicht. Es war nur ein Entgegenkommen von mir, dass ich es Ihnen erklärt habe."

Severus sah Luther an. Er fühlte sich wie ein Tier in der Falle, und genau das war er auch. Keiner der beiden Männer nahm ihn als Person wahr, für sie war er nur ein Projekt. Es war beängstigend. Vertrauen... er hatte jahrelang niemandem mehr vertraut, nicht einmal Dumbledore. Vielleicht wusste er gar nicht, was Vertrauen war. Erstrecht vertraute er Luther nicht, aber er konnte sich entscheiden, sich ihm unterzuordnen, wenn er keine Wahl hatte. Das war das Äußerste, zu dem er fähig war.

„Also gut.", sagte er gepresst. „Was muss ich tun?"

„Kommen Sie her."

Luther griff nach den Armbändern, die er zuvor auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

„Strecken Sie die Hände aus."

Severus starrte ihn an. Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, der Aufforderung nachzukommen, aber schließlich tat er es.

Die goldenen Bänder schlossen sich um seine Handgelenke. Sie fühlten sich kalt an. Einen Augenblick lang fühlte er sich schwindelig. Als er sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand, war alles anders.

Severus sah sich verwirrt um.

Warum war er hier? Er fühlte sich anders, aber er wusste nicht ganz, warum. Er erinnerte sich an viele Dinge, die keinen Sinn für ihn ergaben. Er hatte das vage Gefühl, Luther und Gabriel hatten etwas damit zu tun, aber er wusste nicht was. Luther befahl ihm, seine Robe auszuziehen und er tat es, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Kommen Sie.", sagte Gabriel.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"

„Haben Sie es vergessen? Wir wollen den Dunklen Lord davon überzeugen, dass Sie loyal zu ihm sind."

„Aber das bin ich nicht.", antwortete er verwirrt. „Ich habe ihn verraten."

Die Bedeutung seiner eigenen Worte traf ihn in diesem Augenblick. „Ich habe ihn verraten.", wiederholte Severus ungläubig. „Warum habe ich das getan? Ich habe ihm ewige Loyalität geschworen." Er wich von den beiden zurück. „Sie hatten etwas damit zu tun, nicht wahr? Ich weiß es. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber... Hat Dumbledore Sie dafür bezahlt? Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?"

„Das reicht.", sagte Luther. „Kommen Sie jetzt."

Gabriel packte ihn am Arm.

„Lassen Sie mich los!", fuhr Severus ihn an. „Ich verlange zu wissen, was Sie mit mir vorhaben!" Er war plötzlich von Panik erfüllt. Nichts war mehr klar, er wusste nicht, wie er an diesen Ort gekommen war, was sie von ihm wollten. Ein Teil von ihm behauptete, dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte, aber dieser Teil musste sich irren. Er kannte sie nicht einmal! Aber warum kannte er dann ihre Namen?

„Das werden Sie früh genug merken.", sagte Gabriel kalt. Die beiden packten ihn und zerrten ihn zur Tür, hinter der zwei weitere Männer warteten.

„Nein!", schrie Severus, gegen sie ankämpfend. Die Männer packten ihn und drehten ihm die Arme auf den Rücken. Einer von ihnen schlug ihn ins Gesicht. „Sei still!"

Severus wehrte sich vergeblich gegen sie. Er verfluchte sie und die Tatsache, dass sein Stab sich in seiner Robe befand. Warum hatte er Luther so kritiklos gehorcht? Der Mann musste ihn verhext haben. Genauso, wie er ihn verhext hatte, damit er seinen Lord verriet. Die Männer zogen ihn mit sich. Luther kehrte in sein Büro zurück. Er verlor auch Gabriel aus den Augen. Als er nicht aufhörte, sich gegen sie zu wehren, drückte einer der Männer seinen Stab gegen seinen Nacken.

„Crucio."

Der Fluch fuhr direkt sein Rückrad entlang. Severus kämpfte hart, um nicht aufzuschreien, aber ein heiseres Aufkeuchen entkam ihm. Was wollten sie von ihm?

„Sei friedlich.", flüsterte der Mann. „Oder ich ziele das nächste Mal auf einen empfindlicheren Punkt." Er tippte mit seinem Stab auf seinen Unterleib. Severus erstarrte und ließ sich widerstandslos mitziehen.

An der Treppe zur Eingangshalle verharrten sie.

„Die Lady ist unten.", flüsterte einer der Männer, der dem Balkon am nächsten stand. „Mit ihrem Gast. Er ist zu früh."

„Kein Ton!", sagte der andere, und deutete mit seinem Stab auf Severus.

„Es ist mir wie immer eine Freude.", hörte er die Stimme einer Frau unten in der Halle. Amelia, sagten seine Gedanken, auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher dieses Wissen kam.

„Die Freude ist meinerseits, Lady Durac.", antwortete jemand. Severus erkannte _diese_ Stimme sofort. Er würde sie überall erkennen. In einer geballten Anstrengung befreite er sich aus dem Griff der beiden Männer und floh die Treppe hinunter.

„Verdammt!", fluchte einer der Männer hinter ihm, aber da war er schon in der Halle. Er warf sich vor dem Mann neben Amelia auf den Boden.

„Mein Lord... Helft mir..."

„Severus.", sagte der Dunkle Lord mit gelinder Überraschung. „Was tust du hier?"

„Severus!", rief eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme von der Seite. Severus sah sich zu der Stimme um, wie unter Zwang. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Halskette mit einem Phönixmedallion in der Hand des Sprechers und er war versteinert.

„Komm her." Severus stand auf und ging in Richtung der Stimme. Seine Gedanken protestierten, aber sie konnten nicht beeinflussen, was sein Körper tat. Er war völlig hilflos.

„Es tut uns leid, Sir!", sagte einer seiner Wächter atemlos. „Er hat sich losgerissen."

„Ich habe euch befohlen, ihn zu kontrollieren!", fauchte Gabriel. „Crucio!"

Die Männer schrien.

„Seht zu, dass das nicht noch mal geschieht."

„Ja, Sir."

Noch immer etwas benebelt ließ Severus sich von den beiden mitziehen.

„Verzeiht die Störung, Mutter.", sagte Gabriel.

„Wir werden uns später darüber unterhalten.", erwiderte Amelia.

„Was geht hier vor, Mylady?", verlangte der Dunkle Lord zu wissen.

„Sie haben nicht bezahlt, um dieses Blatt zu sehen." Severus konnte das Lächeln in Amelias Stimme hören. Er wollte schreien, aber konnte es nicht.

„Wie viel?"

„Unverkäuflich."

„Er gehört mir...", zischte sein Lord zornig.

„Lassen Sie uns über das Geschäftliche reden, Mylord. Ich vergeude meine Zeit nicht gerne mit profitlosen Geplänkel, wie Sie wissen."

o

Die Männer schleiften ihn eine Treppe hinunter bis in einen Kerkerraum, wo sie ihn auf die Knie stießen. Der Mann hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht und Severus fühlte noch immer die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus in seinen Eingeweiden. Gabriel trat nach ihnen ein. Der Raum war leer bis auf einen rechteckigen Tisch in der Mitte.

„Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?", fauchte Severus den Weißhaarigen an.

Gabriel hob die Kette. „Sie meinen das? Eine Art Imperius, aber seine Wirkung ist bereits verflogen. Sie wird nun einem anderen Zweck dienen. Haltet ihn fest."

Der Mann legte ihm die Kette um, und lachte, als er sich nutzlos in dem Griff der Männer wand. Er tippte mit seinem Stab auf die Kette.

„Ich werde es genießen, dir Schmerzen zuzufügen, Severus. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du darum betteln, tun zu dürfen, was ich dir sage."

Severus versuchte, von dem Durac wegzukommen, entsetzt von seinen Worten. Gabriel lachte trocken.

„Zieht ihn aus."

Die Männer rissen Severus brutal seine restliche Kleidung vom Körper. Er wehrte sich panisch gegen sie, ohne Erfolg. Gabriel ließ die Lumpen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. „Ihr könnt gehen, ich brauche euch nicht mehr."

Die Männer verbeugten sich und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Severus sah sich hektisch um, aber sah keine Möglichkeit, zu fliehen. Aus einem unbekannten Grund dachte er nur kurz daran, Gabriel anzugreifen, und verwarf den Gedanken sofort. „Es wird niemals funktionieren! Ich werde meinen Lord nie verraten!"

Gabriel nahm etwas von dem Tisch und Severus starrte entsetzt darauf, als er erkannte, was es war. Eine Peitsche. Erinnerungen an seinen Vater schossen ihm durch den Kopf und er kauerte sich zusammen.

Gabriel grinste wölfisch. „Aber ja, das wirst du. Bald schon. Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage. Alles, was ich dir sage."

Severus starrte ihn an. „Ich... niemals." Er wusste nicht, warum er sich nicht wehrte, warum er nicht floh. Er war wie erstarrt.

Die Peitsche schlug ihn, wahllos auf seinen Rücken, seinen Brustkorb und seine Arme auftreffend. Er schrie. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, zehnmal so schlimm wie der Cruciatus-Fluch.

„Sag es. Du gehorchst mir..."

„Nein...", stöhnte er.

Die Peitsche traf ihn aufs Neue.

„Sag es. Du gehorchst mir..."

Wieder und wieder. Es schienen Tage zu vergehen, aber das konnte nicht stimmen, da Gabriel ihn niemals verließ.

Irgendwann packte Gabriel ihn grob bei den Haaren und drückte ihn nach unten auf den Steinboden. „Du bist ein zäher Hund, nicht wahr? Ich müsste das nicht tun, wenn du endlich nachgeben würdest, Severus. Es ist deine eigene Schuld."

Gabriels Gewicht über ihm war erstickend. Severus begann schließlich, sich zu wehren, aber er war zu schwach nachdem Gabriel ihn ausgepeitscht hatte.

„Zumindest werde ich meinen Spaß dabei haben.", sagte Gabriel grimmig. „Ja, mach schon, wehre dich. Ich mag das."

o

„Ich gehorche..." ... dir?, Ihnen?, Euch?... „Euch. Nur Euch. Ich werde tun, was immer Ihr mir befehlt." Severus fühlte sich wie in einem Nebel von Furcht und Schmerz gefangen, in dem das einzig wichtige war, zu tun, was der Weißhaarige ihm sagte.

„Gut. Auf die Knie, wenn ich den Raum betrete. Zieh dich an."

Gabriel reichte ihm ein Bündel Kleidung. Severus zog sich an, ohne die Striemen, die die Peitsche hinterlassen hatte zu beachten. Es klopfte.

„Komm herein, Mutter."

Amelia trat ein. Severus verharrte regungslos, ohne sie zu beachten, wie Gabriel es ihm befohlen hatte.

„Severus!", sagte sie schockiert. „Wie geht es dir? Was ist, redest du nicht mehr mit mir?"

Sie sah ihm besorgt ins Gesicht, aber Severus sah starr geradeaus. Sie hielt ihm einen Becher mit Wasser hin.

„Du musst durstig sein. Trink etwas." Wieder reagierte er nicht.

„Es ist nicht höflich, die Lady Durac zu ignorieren, Severus. Vielleicht sollte ich Desiree sagen, dass sie sich einen neuen Vertrauensmann suchen muss."

Severus rührte sich nicht.

Amelia nickte Gabriel zu. „Wie lange noch? Es ist bereits Sieben."

„Nicht mehr als eine Stunde."

„Gut. Kann ich mit dir reden?"

„Natürlich, Mutter."

Sie verließen den Raum. Als Gabriel wieder eintrat fiel Severus auf die Knie. „Ich gehorche Euch. Ich werde tun, was immer Ihr befehlt."

„Gut.", sagte er. „Von jetzt an sagst du dir das nur noch in Gedanken. Steh auf."

Er tat es.

„Nimm den Becher und trink."

Severus nahm den Becher, den Amelia auf dem Tisch stehen gelassen hatte und trank. Seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet und rau durch seine Schreie. Der Durst war beinah unerträglich gewesen. Er war dankbar.

„Zieh dich aus und falte deine Kleidung ordentlich, du brauchst sie noch."

Severus tat es ohne zu zögern. Gabriel trat auf ihn zu und strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange. „Du wirst tun, was immer ich dir sage? Wir werden sehen, wie weit dieser Gehorsam geht. Zieh mich aus."

o

„Ist er soweit?", fragte Luther.

Severus war wieder angezogen und kniete neben Gabriel, in einem Raum in den der Mann ihn geführt hatte.

„Ja."

„Ausgezeichnet. Fehlt nur noch das Meisterstück."

Luther hielt den Ring zwischen den Fingern und begann, in einer altertümlichen Sprache zu singen. Es war weder Latein noch Griechisch... vielleicht Sanskrit? Ein dumpfes Licht ging von den Armbändern und der Halskette aus und vereinigte sich zu einem dünnen Strahl, der von dem Ring aufgenommen wurde. Er leuchtete einige Sekunden mit einem hellen blauen Schimmer, als würde er glühen. Dann verblasste er. Luther nickte zufrieden und steckte den Ring ein. Dann nahm er Severus zuerst die Halskette, dann die Armbänder ab.

Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten wich der Nebel Klarheit. Severus rang nach Luft, einige Sekunden lang, die wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen. Dann kam er schwankend auf die Füße.

„Sie haben mich gefoltert.", sagte er heiser. „Sie haben all das benutzt, was ich Ihnen anvertraut habe. Warum?"

„Um Sie zu brechen.", erwiderte Gabriel ruhig. „Das ist mein Job. Ist Ihnen das nicht klar geworden?"

Severus schloss die Augen. „Das ist es."

„Sie haben eine halbe Stunde, dann nehmen wir Ihnen Ihre Freiheit wieder.", sagte Luther gefühllos. „Nutzen Sie sie so gut Sie können."

„Warum?", flüsterte er.

„Damit der Dunkle Lord Sie für loyal hält. Er weiß bereits, dass Sie ihn verraten haben. Der einzige Weg ist ihn glauben zu machen, dass Sie es nicht aus freiem Willen getan haben.", antwortete Gabriel.

„Ich komme wieder, wenn die Zeit um ist.", sagte Luther, und ging.

„Ich erinnere mich.", sagte Severus stockend. Er erinnerte sich, dieser Sache zugestimmt zu haben, aber es schien Jahre her. Welch ein Wahnsinn! Die Erinnerung daran, was Gabriel ihm angetan hatte, erschien übermächtig, erstickte ihn.

„Könnten Sie... mir ein paar Fragen beantworten?", fragte er, ohne Gabriel gerade anzusehen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn länger anzusehen.

„Natürlich." Gabriel setzte sich.

„Wie soll das nun funktionieren?"

„Alles was wir brauchen ist in dem Ring. Was Sie jetzt sind... Ihre wahre Persönlichkeit... wird bald nicht mehr existieren."

Severus schluckte. „Was bin ich dann?"

„Ein loyaler Todesser, gebrochen durch Folter, so gezwungen seinen Herrn zu verraten."

Severus verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er wollte es nicht wissen, aber er musste es wissen. „Wann werde ich wieder ich selbst?"

„Wenn er Ihnen geglaubt hat."

„Und wie kann ich bis dahin weiter existieren?"

„Sie werden Befehle über die Halskette erhalten. Verhalte dich normal. Sei loyal zu Dumbledore. Erstatte ihm Bericht über die Pläne des Dunklen Lords. Einfache Befehle, die er leicht erkennen kann, wenn er sie untersucht."

„Genial.", sagte er bitter.

„Ich habe nie bezweifelt, dass Luther genial ist.", sagte Gabriel zynisch. „Ein kaltes, gewissenloses Genie."

Severus sah den Durac wütend an. „Was ist mit Ihnen, haben Sie es nicht genossen?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin ein Sadist.", antwortete Gabriel unberührt. „Aber ich bin nicht gefühllos."

„Wie kann ich noch immer so... intakt sein, wenn ich mich an alles erinnere?", flüsterte Severus tonlos. Er fühlte sich nicht intakt. Die Dunkelheit, die ihn noch kurze Zeit zuvor vereinnahmt hatte, schien am Rande seines Bewusstseins zu lauern. Halb wollte er vor Gabriel auf die Knie fallen und sich von ihr verschlingen lassen.

Gabriel grinste schief. „Sie haben Monate der Folter überstanden und fragen das noch? Ich fühle mich geehrt. Haben Sie eine so geringe Meinung von sich selbst, dass Sie glauben, ich könnte Sie in nur drei Stunden brechen?"

„Es erschien so viel länger."

„Das war der Sinn. Künstliche Tage der Folter um eine künstliche Persönlichkeit zu brechen. Er wird den Unterschied nie bemerken. Er existiert nur für Sie."

Severus lächelte bitter. „Ich habe gesagt, ich würde alles tun. Ich habe sicherlich mehr bekommen, als ich ausgehandelt habe. Aber wenn es funktioniert, war es das wert."

Gabriel musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Sie haben meinen Respekt, Professor."

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie schweigend. Severus wollte die Erinnerungen verdrängen, aber zum ersten Mal seit langem gelang es ihm nicht. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es funktionieren würde. Er hatte keine Wahl, als darauf zu hoffen. Es war nun zu spät. Es war geschehen. Er fröstelte.

Schließlich trat Luther wieder ein. „Es wird Zeit."

Gabriel und Severus erhoben sich. Severus ging zu Luther und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

„Professor?"

Er drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja?"

Gabriel verbeugte sich tief vor ihm. „Nehmen Sie dies als mein tiefstes Empfinden." Die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme verblüffte Severus, aber nur einen Moment lang. Er verstand langsam, was für ein Mensch Gabriel war.

„Danke.", erwiderte er heiser. Luther schob den Ring auf seinen Finger und Severus brach in die Knie.

‚Ich gehorche Euch. Ich werde tun, was immer Ihr mir befehlt.'

Tief in seinem Inneren schrie er, für niemanden hörbar. Wie von Beginn an.


	7. WCh7: Schlangen

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JKR_

_

* * *

_Wolfsrudel

7. Schlangen

„Wenn du kein Schlammblut bist, was bist du dann?" Draco wusste nicht genau, warum er diese Frage stellte. Nicht dass es ihn wirklich interessieren würde.

Die Ravenclaw sah ihn an und grinste flüchtig. „Das ist es ja gerade, Malfoy. Ich könnte alles sein... ein Schlammblut wie du sagst, oder die Erbin einer Familie so reinblütig wie deine eigene. Wir werden es nie wissen. Aber bevor du mich beleidigst, solltest du mir die Gunst des Zweifels schenken... wenn du ein zivilisierter Mensch wärst."

Draco machte einen wütenden Schritt auf das Mädchen zu. „Was hat es mit dir auf sich, Miller, dass du mich so aufbringst? Du bist nur eine braunhaarige kleine Schlampe wie alle anderen. Du bist nicht einmal besonders... nun, in Nichts wirklich besonders."

Miller lächelte kalt. Da war etwas Beunruhigendes an ihr, was ihn anzog wie eine Schlange die Beute. Etwas Unstimmiges, das man nur fühlen und nicht wirklich sehen konnte, versteckt unter der Oberfläche. Es reizte ihn ohne dass er sagen konnte warum.

„Spiel nicht mit dem Feuer, Malfoy.", sagte sie. „Du könntest dich verbrennen. Wie eine Motte." Sie schnipste mit den Fingern.

Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei, nur um direkt neben ihm stehen zu bleiben und sich kaum merklich zu ihm zu beugen.

„Du bist so sehr wie Daddy, nicht wahr?", flüsterte sie in einem spöttischen Tonfall. „Arrogant und stolz, genau wie er. Vor den Füßen des Dunklen Lords kriechend und sich windend... genau wie er."

Einen Augenblick lang war Draco erstarrt, gerade lange genug, bis sie mit ihren Freundinnen gegangen war. Für einen Moment meinte er ihr Lachen zu hören, obwohl sie nicht gelacht hatte.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Gregory.

„Nichts.", entgegnete Draco ärgerlich. „Nur dummes Gerede. Was soll die Gans schon gesagt haben?"

o

„Du warst fort, Severus?"

Severus drehte sich um.

„Ja, ich habe mit einem alten Geschäftspartner über ein paar seltene Tränkezutaten verhandelt. Es hat etwas länger gedauert, als ich dachte."

Dumbledore musterte ihn forschend. „Geht es dir gut, Severus? Du wirkst... müde."

„Es war ein anstrengender Tag. Danke für Ihre Besorgnis, Direktor, aber sie ist unbegründet."

Der Schulleiter nickte ohne Überzeugung. „Du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Probleme hast, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich, Direktor. Ich bin nur etwas müde, wie Sie schon gesagt haben."

„Nun, dann wünsche ich dir einen erholsamen... Was ist?"

Severus griff nach seinem Arm und lächelte zynisch. „Er ruft mich."

„Dann geh."

Er nickte nicht einmal, er drehte sich nur um und eilte zum Tor.

o

„Zieh deine Robe aus, Severus."

Die anderen Todesser um ihn herum wichen ein Stück zurück, einen Kreis um sie bildend. Severus konnte ihre Erwartung förmlich spüren.

„Komm zu mir."

Er fiel auf die Knie und kroch vor die Füße des Dunklen Lords.

„Neulich ist etwas Seltsames geschehen. Willst du wissen, was, Severus?"

Er schwieg.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich gesehen. An einem Ort, an dem ich dich niemals erwartet hätte. Aber du kannst es nicht gewesen sein, denn was hättest du wohl in der Wolfsgrube zu suchen? Sieh mich an!"

Sein Meister packte seine Haare und riss ihn hoch. „Antworte mir!"

„I.. ich...", stammelte Severus. „Dumbledore hat mich dorthin geschickt. Ich sollte einen Trank für sie brauen, als Bezahlung für etwas... was weiß ich nicht..."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte gnadenlos. „Also ist ihr Tränkemeister so viel schlechter als du? So sehr es mich auch freuen würde, das zu hören, ich bezweifle es... Selbst wenn, warum hast du mir nicht schon früher von Dumbledores Kontakten zu ihnen erzählt?"

„Ich wusste nichts davon, mein Lord. Er hat mich dorthin geschickt, ohne mir viel zu sagen."

„Wirklich? Dafür hast du dich reichlich eigenartig verhalten..."

„Es tut mir leid, mein Lord. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich habe beim Brauen einen Fehler gemacht und der Trank beeinflusste meinen Verstand."

Der Dunkle Lord lachte boshaft. „Nicht nur braust du einen Trank für sie, den sie höchstwahrscheinlich selbst hätten brauen können, du machst auch noch Fehler dabei? Man wundert sich, Severus, dass du noch immer am Leben bist. Vielleicht... vielleicht sagst du die Wahrheit. Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Steh auf."

Severus tat es zögernd.

„Gib mir deine Hand."

Er starrte den Lord verblüfft an, aber gehorchte.

Der Dunkle Lord ergriff Severus' Hand und fuhr mit seinen spinnengleichen Fingern über seine Haut, dabei leise vor sich hinsummend. Er tat dann das gleiche mit der anderen Hand und runzelte die Stirn. Die Finger wanderten seine Arme hoch bis zu seinen Schultern.

Severus schauderte unwillkürlich.

Als der Lord bei seinem Hals angekommen war, begann er leise in Parsel zu murmeln. Dann schloss er plötzlich die Finger um etwas Unsichtbares und grinste triumphierend.

„Ich wusste es."

Der Dunkle Lord zerrte mit einem heftigen Ruck an dem unsichtbaren Gegenstand, und Severus' Geist wurde blank.

o

Im selben Moment, als die Kette riss und sichtbar wurde, erstarrte Snape.

Voldemort sah auf das goldene Schmuckstück hinab. „Phönixsss... Wie passsend." Sein Ärger verformte seine Stimme in ein Zischen. Es schien, er hatte sich in ein paar Leuten verschätzt... etwas das er hasste. Er bewegte die Hand vor Snapes Gesicht hin und her und war nicht überrascht, als der Mann nur durch ihn hindurch starrte. Er hatte das zuvor gesehen. Seine Todesser bewegten sich unruhig. Sie wunderten sich, was passierte. Sie würden es niemals wirklich wissen. Aber er. Bald.

„Keith!", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

Einer von ihnen löste sich aus den Reihen und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. „Ja, mein Lord?"

„Hast du vielleicht Severus hier schon einmal in eurer Burg gesehen?"

Sein Pseudo- Todesser richtete sich ruckartig auf. „Dafür haben Sie nicht bezahlt."

Die Stimme des Mannes war nun kalt und abweisend. Voldemort hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Dann sag mir jetzt den Preis."

„Es ist unverkäuflich. Diskutieren Sie es mit der Lady, wenn Sie Probleme damit haben."

„Ah, aber ich bin sehr interessiert.", sagte Voldemort gedehnt und richtete seinen Stab auf den vor ihm Knienden.

Keith sprang auf und riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht. Seine blauen Augen funkelten wütend.

„Ich warne Sie! Sie wollen nicht den Waffenstillstand gefährden, der zwischen uns herrscht!"

„Die Lady wird es verstehen.", sagte Voldemort unbekümmert. „Ich werde ihr eine Entschädigung zahlen. Crucio!"

Der Mann brach mit einem wölfischen Aufheulen in die Knie. Manchmal wunderte der Dunkle Lord sich, ob der Spitzname der Duracfamilie wirklich nur ein Name war. Sie hatten viele Geheimnisse, die er nur zu gerne in Erfahrung bringen würde. Aber im Augenblick hatte er andere Ziele.

„Nun?", fragte er nach fast zehn Minuten.

Keith atmete heftig. „Ich werde lachen, wenn meine Brüder euer Blut trinken und dieses Feld sich für immer Rot färbt, Dunkler Lord."

Voldemort winkte seinen Gefolgsleuten. „Er gehört euch."

Zwei Stunden später hatte Keiths Blick sich verändert. Er war nicht länger wütend, nur noch leer. Er trat neben den Mann und lachte amüsiert.

„Ist dir endlich klar geworden, dass dir niemand helfen wird?"

Keith antwortete nicht.

Voldemort lächelte. „Legilimens!"

Er fand schnell genug, was er suchte. Keith war nun zu schwach, um ihm noch etwas entgegen zu setzen. Nur Snape hatte das gekonnt. Aber vermutlich war das nie Snapes eigene Fähigkeit gewesen. Voldemort bedauerte es ein wenig. Er hatte die Herausforderung geschätzt. Keith HATTE Snape gesehen. Einen um einiges jüngeren Snape. Zorn wallte in ihm auf und er musste sich zwingen, den Mann nicht zu töten. DAS würde Lady Amelia nicht verzeihen.

„So...", murmelte er und ging zu Snape hinüber. „Was soll ich nun mit dir machen?"

Voldemort drehte nachdenklich seinen Stab in der Hand, dann deutete er damit auf den noch immer regungslosen Mann. „Legilimens!"

Sofort war er tiefer in Snapes Geist, als er je zuvor gewesen war. Was immer Snape beeinflusste war mit seinen tiefsten Instinkten verbunden.

‚Du wirst mir gehorchen. Nur mir. Nur mir. Nur mir.'

Die Stimme erschien omnipräsent. Er versuchte sich zu ihrer Quelle vorzuarbeiten und sah sich plötzlich dem weißhaarigen Durac gegenüber. Schmerz. Demütigung. Schmerz. Die Gefühle waren so intensiv, dass er sich beinahe zurückgezogen hätte. Während er den Schmerz von anderen genoss, schätzte er es nicht besonders, wenn er ihn selbst empfand.

Aber er wollte wissen, wann es begonnen hatte. Der Snape in Keiths Erinnerung war jung gewesen. Über ein Dutzend Jahre jünger. Es war schwer, tiefer zu gehen, so als überdecke die Erinnerung an den Durac alles andere. Er fand schließlich alte Erinnerungen, in denen Rosier und Wilkes noch am Leben waren. Sicher konnte die Konditionierung nicht so alt sein? Er hatte gedacht, sie stammte aus der Zeit nach seinem ‚Unfall' mit den Potters, aber sie überdeckte Erinnerungen von mehr als einem Jahr davor. Eine der letzten klaren Erinnerungen war die von einem Kampf mit Auroren, in dem Snape verwundet worden war. Es war kurz nachdem Snapes Frau gestorben war.

Voldemort zog sich nachdenklich zurück. Er erinnerte sich an diesen Kampf. Snape war schwer verletzt gewesen und einige Male nicht zu den Treffen erschienen. Damals hatte er ihn noch für loyal gehalten. Könnte es sein... Aber das war lächerlich. Sicher hätte er etwas bemerkt, wenn es bereits so lange her war. Er musterte den Mann vor sich kalkulierend. Es war schwierig, durch eine Konditionierung zu brechen, die so alt war, aber Snape hatte es in der Wolfsgrube getan, also war es nicht unmöglich. Doch zuerst musste er Snape dazu bringen, dass er ihn wahrnahm. Der Dunkle Lord grinste plötzlich. Natürlich! Es war im Grunde einfach.

„Legilimens!"

Wieder sah er sich dem Bild des Durac gegenüber. „Du gehorchst mir.", flüsterte er. „Nur mir." Einige Augenblicke lang war Snapes Geist verwirrt, aber dann gewann sein Bewusstsein und die Kraft von Snapes alten Erinnerungen. Das Bild begann zu bröckeln und wurde langsam ersetzt durch sein eigenes. „Mir.", flüsterte Voldemort. „Mir."

Schließlich brach Snape vor ihm in die Knie und Voldemort lachte triumphierend. „Du gehörst mir, meine schwarze Schlange.", sagte er zufrieden. „Nur mir."


	8. WCh8: Bruchstücke

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JKR._

_

* * *

_Wolfsrudel

8. Bruchstücke

Voldemort berührte Snape am Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, so dass er ihn ansah. Snapes Augen waren noch immer leer und ausdruckslos. Er strich nachdenklich mit dem Finger das fahle Gesicht entlang.

„Lasst uns allein."

Seine Todesser gehorchten sofort, und apparierten einer nach dem anderen. Zurück blieb nur Keith, der bewusstlos geworden war. Er wünschte sich, er könnte den Körper einfach verschwinden lassen. Ein einfacher Incendio würde dafür ausreichen, aber es würde Lady Amelia aufbringen. Noch brauchte er Amelia. Noch brauchte er Keith, wenn er schon dabei war. Seine Fähigkeiten waren bedauerlicherweise unersetzlich.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen weiteren zurückgebliebenen Todesser, der nicht so erwartet war. Allerdings auch nicht völlig unerwartet. Voldemort seufzte unhörbar.

„Was willst du noch, Lucius?"

Der arrogante Malfoy verbeugte sich. „Ich bin besorgt, Meister. Es könnte gefährlich für Euch sein, mit ihm allein zu sein. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, bleibe ich, falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschieht."

Vielleicht etwas, was dir zum Nachteil gereichen könnte, dachte der Schwarzmagier trocken. Er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er zu nachsichtig mit Lucius gewesen war. Er hatte den Mann nie wirklich für seine Untreue bestraft. Dann hatte er ihn so schnell aus Askaban befreit, nachdem Lucius bei einem wirklich einfachen Auftrag versagt hatte. Auch dafür hatte er ihn nicht bestraft. Andererseits, der Potter Junge hatte eine fast unmögliche Menge Glück. Außerdem konnte er einfach den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass diese dreckigen Askabanwachen Hand an seinen Malfoy legten. Er hatte eine Schwäche für Lucius. Schon seit damals, als Lucius ein Junge von siebzehn gewesen war, der keine Skrupel hatte, seinen eigenen Onkel zu ermorden, um Einfluss zu gewinnen. Voldemort wusste, Lucius dachte, er wüsste das nicht. Adrian Malfoy war ein guter Gefolgsmann gewesen, aber er begann gerade ihn mit seinen Machtspielen zu langweilen. Lucius hatte ihm im Grunde einen Gefallen erwiesen. Voldemort fragte sich, was Snape wohl wissen mochte, was Lucius schaden konnte. Wahrscheinlich eine ganze Menge. Er strich unbewusst mit dem Daumen den Kieferknochen des knienden Mannes entlang. Lucius war immer ehrgeizig, verschlagen und intrigant. Das, gepaart mit Geld und Einfluss, sowie einer guten Portion Gewissenlosigkeit machte ihn so faszinierend. Er hatte seinen Reiz, ja. Deswegen hatte er ihn verwöhnt, und nun begann er überheblich zu werden. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn er seinen Malfoy eines Tages deswegen töten müsste. Eine Vergeudung.

„Du scheinst eine recht schwache Meinung von mir gewonnen zu haben.", sagte er gleichgültig.

Lucius zuckte leicht zusammen. „Nein Meister, Ihr missversteht mich..."

„Wirklich?" Voldemort konnte Lucius' Furcht riechen, durch all sein arrogantes Auftreten hindurch. Es hatte Vorteile, etwas von einer Schlange in sich zu haben. Er liebte diesen Geruch. „Es scheint mir, dass du meine Urteilsfähigkeit in Frage stellst... oder ist es meine Fähigkeit mit einem einzelnen meiner Diener fertig zu werden? Aber das spielt nicht wirklich eine Rolle, nicht wahr?"

Lucius brach in die Knie. „Ich würde es nie wagen, euch in Frage zu stellen, Meister."

Voldemort lachte unwillkürlich. Lucius schauderte, aber wich nicht zurück.

„Nimm deine Maske ab und sieh mich an, Lucius."

Der Mann tat, was er befahl. Nicht hastig, sondern noch immer mit seiner typischen Eleganz. Lucius' Gesicht war ruhig, nicht einmal seine Augen verrieten ihn.

„Wie lange ist es her, seit du den Cruciatus-Fluch gespürt hast?", fragte der Dunkle Lord beiläufig. „Sechzehn Jahre? Sechzehneinhalb?"

Der Hauch einer Bewegung durchlief Lucius' Gesicht. Sein Malfoy beugte sich vor, bis seine Stirn beinahe den Boden berührte, die Hände neben sich auf der Erde. Die Vorstellung, wie diese perfekt manikürten Fingernägel abbrachen während sie sich in die schmutzige Erde gruben amüsierte Voldemort.

„Etwa." Lucius' Stimme war ein wenig heiser.

Voldemort lächelte. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst mich ansehen, Lucius?"

Lucius' Kopf schnappte in die Höhe. Sein restlicher Körper bewegte sich nicht viel, was ihn dazu zwang, den Kopf weit in den Nacken zu lehnen, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Lucius bat nicht um Vergebung. Das tat er nie. Eine weitere Eigenschaft, die Voldemort an ihm mochte. Er richtete seinen Stab auf seinen vermessenen Favoriten.

„Zu lange, scheint es."

Lucius spannte sich, aber rührte sich ansonsten nicht.

„Andererseits bin ich gerade dabei, mit ein paar neuen Flüchen zu experimentieren. Ich sollte dich nicht enttäuschen, wo du dich so bereitwillig als Testobjekt zur Verfügung gestellt hast."

Schließlich sah er doch die Furcht in den grauen Augen. Darauf hatte er gewartet. Er zischte, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, er spräche Parsel. In Wirklichkeit brauchte er keinen seiner Zauber auszusprechen. Er musste sich nur vorstellen, was er erreichen wollte. Er tat es nur, um sie wissen zu lassen, was sie erwartete. Schmerz war immer effektiver, wenn das Opfer ihn erwartete. Er hatte noch keinen Namen für diesen speziellen Fluch gefunden. ‚Schmerz' wäre passend, aber nicht sehr fantasievoll.

Ein purpurner Blitz schoss aus seinem Stab zu Lucius und traf ihn direkt in die Brust. Das purpurne Licht brach aus dem blonden Mann heraus und umgab ihn, wie eine feine Dunstwolke auf seiner Haut. Lucius schrie. Natürlich. Voldemort hatte vergessen, wie köstlich Lucius' Schreie waren. Sein Malfoy war auf den Rücken gefallen und warf sich hin und her, als versuche er, sich von dem quälerischen Licht zu befreien, aber das war selbstverständlich unmöglich. Leider hatte er keine Zeit, Lucius' Agonie zu genießen.

Etwas bedauernd wandte er sich ab und richtete den Blick wieder auf Snape. Er dachte einen Moment nach, dann berührte er Snapes Schläfen mit seinen Fingern und begann erst Kreise, dann Runen auf die pergamentartige Haut zu zeichnen.

„Ich will, dass du mir zuhörst, Severus. Du bist in deinem eigenen Geist gefangen. Ich will, dass du zu mir zurückkommst. Ich befehle dir, zu mir zurück zu kommen. Du wirst mir gehorchen. Brich durch deine Konditionierung. Komm zu mir zurück. Gehorche mir."

Er wiederholte dieselben Worte wieder und wieder, bis Snapes Augen flackerten und langsam Bewusstsein in sie zurückkehrte.

o

Severus war in dichtem Nebel. An einem sicheren Ort, wo ihn nichts erreichen konnte. Sein Körper erhielt Befehle und handelte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Stimmen gingen an ihm vorbei und verschwanden wieder, aber eine von ihnen war eigenartig penetrant. Er versuchte sie zu überhören, aber sie ließ sich nicht so einfach abwehren. Sie wollte etwas von ihm, sie wollte, dass er ihr zuhörte, reagierte. Severus wich zurück. Er konnte nicht. Dort an der Oberfläche war Schmerz, zu viel. Er durfte nicht denken, nur gehorchen. Aber das war es, was diese Stimme ihm befahl. Zu gehorchen. Zu gehorchen, ungehorsam zu sein. Verwirrung erfüllte ihn. Die Stimme war hartnäckig. Je mehr Severus ihr zuhörte, desto klarer erkannte er die Stimme seines Meisters. Sein Meister wollte, dass er diesen Dunst durchbrach, dass er zu ihm kam. Er musste ihm gehorchen. Schließlich begann er, gegen sein Gefängnis anzukämpfen. Der Schmerz und die Furcht waren überwältigend, aber sein Wille seinem Meister zu gehorchen war stärker. Er kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche und etwas zerbrach. Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn ein, völlig durcheinander, ohne einen Sinn zu ergeben. Severus schrie.

„Severus! Sieh mich an, Severus!"

Severus kam zu sich. Sein Herr stand vor ihm. Er hielt Severus' Kopf zwischen seinen Händen und Severus begriff, dass er gegen ihn angekämpft haben musste.

„Mein Lord.", flüsterte er. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber er wusste nicht genau was. Seine Erinnerungen waren unklar und widersprachen einander. Er wusste nicht, was Traum und was Realität war. Er erinnerte sich an einen weißhaarigen Mann. Er hatte ihn gefoltert, aber wann war das gewesen? Er erinnerte sich daran, gegen zwei Männer angekämpft zu haben, um zu seinem Herrn zu kommen, aber wo? Seine Erinnerungen sagten ihm, dass er Zaubertränke in Hogwarts unterrichtete, da waren Dumbledore und eine Menge anderer Leute. Aber ein anderer Teil sagte ihm, dass er in einem Institut in London arbeitete und dass er gerade erst seinen Meister in Zaubertränken abgeschlossen hatte. Es schien erst gestern gewesen zu sein, aber sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es schon lange her war.

Langsam wurde Severus bewusst, dass jemand schrie, und er wandte sich um, um zu sehen wer. Sein Herr ließ ihn los, so dass er den Kopf wenden konnte. Als erstes empfand er Erschrecken, als er Lucius erkannte, aber dieses Gefühl machte schnell Genugtuung Platz. Sein früherer Freund hatte ihn verraten. Oh ja, DARAN erinnerte er sich. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, was es gewesen war, aber das Gefühl des Verrats wenn er ihn ansah war allumfassend.

„Finite incantatum.", sagte der Dunkle Lord. Lucius hörte auf zu schreien und verlor das Bewusstsein. „Sieh mich an, Severus."

Severus wandte sich um und sah in die roten Augen.

„Woran erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher." Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu klären. Schließlich entschied er sich, die quälendste Frage zu stellen, die seine Erinnerungen ihm eingaben.

„Habe ich Euch verraten?"

Sein Herr lächelte ein wenig. „Ja."

Das Wort traf Severus wie ein Schlag und er zitterte. Er bückte sich um den Saum der Robe des Lords zu küssen, aber als er die Hand ausstreckte, hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass er würdig war, das zu tun. Also kniete er nur vor seinem Lord und starrte auf den Boden.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, warum." Scham über seine Unzulänglichkeit erfüllte ihn. Wie konnte er seinen Lord verraten haben und sich nicht einmal an den Grund erinnern? Ja, Severus erinnerte sich, er hatte mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Und da war dieser Junge, Potters Kind, er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, obwohl sein Herr ihn tot wollte. Ein Kind, das seinen Herrn beinahe getötet hätte. Zorn schüttelte ihn und er grub seine Finger in die lehmige Erde.

„Ich half diesem... diesem Ungeziefer zu überleben, das beinahe Euer Untergang gewesen wäre. Potters Brut. Was hat mich dazu gebracht? Ich hätte nach Euch suchen sollen, euch helfen sollen Eure Macht wieder zu erlangen, wie Bella und Rudolphus es versucht haben. Stattdessen ging ich nach Hogwarts und half Dumbledore. Warum? Ich habe diesen Mann immer gehasst, seit meiner Schulzeit. Er hat diese Kreatur beschützt, die mich beinahe umgebracht hätte! Welchen Grund hatte ich, ihm zu helfen?" Sein Mangel an Erinnerungen zerrte an ihm wie eine Krankheit. Er grub die Finger in seine Haare und zerrte daran, aber der Schmerz half auch nicht, die Fragmente klarer werden zu lassen.

„Severus...", brach die Stimme seines Herrn durch sein inneres Chaos. „Was ist das Letzte, woran du dich klar erinnerst?"

Severus sah auf und dachte nach. „Ich war mit Evan zusammen. Wir kamen zu dem Haus von dem Schlammblut, das wir erledigen sollten, aber jemand muss uns verraten haben. Plötzlich waren überall Auroren." Während er redete, wurden die Erinnerungen klarer, und die Ereignisse reihten sich wie von selbst aneinander. „Evan schaffte es zu apparieren, aber ich wurde von mehreren Flüchen getroffen, bevor ich fliehen konnte. Als ich aufwachte, war ich in einem Krankenzimmer, aber ich erinnere mich nicht an Heiler... Dumbledore und Alastor Moody kamen in den Raum. Moody wollte etwas von mir, Namen, Informationen, ich weiß es nicht mehr genau... Ich weigerte mich, ihm zu antworten. Dumbledore sagte etwas... Es scheint wichtig, aber ich erinnere mich nicht an die Worte... und dann ist alles wie im Nebel." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Es scheint, dass sie wussten, dass ich ein Todesser bin. Habe ich..." Severus biss sich auf die Lippen. Der Gedanke erschien absurd, aber er war offensichtlich verwundet gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er eine Kopfverletzung davongetragen. Das würde auch seine widersprüchlichen Erinnerungen erklären. „Habe ich einen Handel mit ihnen abgeschlossen, um nicht nach Askaban zu kommen? Ist das der Grund, warum ich Euch verraten habe?" Es wäre ein lächerlicher Grund. Er wusste doch, dass er nicht lange in Askaban geblieben wäre. Schließlich gehorchten die Dementoren seinem Herrn. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Severus beobachtet, während er gesprochen hatte. Seine roten Augen glitzerten zornig, aber seine Wut war überraschender Weise nicht auf ihn gerichtet.

„Nein, Severus, das hast du nicht."

Das verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. „Aber warum..."

„Erinnerst du dich an die Duracs?", unterbrach sein Herr ihn.

„Duracs?", wiederholte Severus verständnislos. Das Bild des weißhaarigen Mannes tauchte kurz in seinen Gedanken auf und verschwand wieder. „Ich denke nicht."

„Erinnerst du dich an einen Mann mit kurzen weißen Haaren und blauen Augen?"

Severus schauderte und schlang unwillkürlich die Arme um sich. „Ja..."

„Wann bist du ihm begegnet?"

„Ich weiß nicht..." Dieser Mann hatte ihn gefoltert. Er war sich dessen sicher. Er erinnerte sich an sein Gesicht, seine Augen, seinen Geschmack... Er würgte unwillkürlich und presste sich die Hand auf den Mund. Er schmeckte Galle. Seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er konnte beinahe wieder die Peitsche auf seinem Rücken spüren. Schmerz, pur und ungedämpft. ‚Du wirst mir gehorchen...'

„Severus!"

Er zuckte zusammen und merkte, dass er heftig zitterte.

„Das genügt." Der Dunkle Lord griff ihn mit einer Hand am Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, so dass er ihn wieder ansah. Es war eine so sanfte Geste, dass sie ihn sprachlos machte.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld."

Die Worte brauchten einen Moment, bis sie ganz zu ihm durchdrangen. Als er ihre volle Bedeutung begriffen hatte, starrte er seinen Herrn an. „War es nicht?"

„Nein." Sein Herr ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Es war Dumbledores."

„Dumbledores.", wiederholte er. Sein Hass für den Mann erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt.

„Soll ich ihn für Euch töten, mein Lord?"

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte. „Noch nicht. Zuerst möchte ich, dass du etwas Komplizierteres für mich tust."

Severus nickte und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.


	9. WCh9: Alte Freunde

_Disclaimer: War nie meins, wird nie meins, ist nicht meins. Mist, jetzt bin ich deprimiert._

_

* * *

_

Wolfsrudel

9. Alte Freunde

Als Lucius aufwachte, sah er Severus neben dem Dunklen Lord stehen. Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte und er biss sich auf die Zunge, um zu verhindern, dass er einen Laut von sich gab. Er hatte sich dieses Mal verschätzt. Nun, das musste irgendwann geschehen. Dieser Fluch war wirklich bösartig. Er fragte sich, ob der Dunkle Lord sich überzeugen lassen würde, ihn ihm beizubringen. Lucius musterte die beiden und seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig. Sie unterhielten sich mit gedämpfter Stimme, so dass er nicht verstehen konnte was sie sagten, aber sie wirkten entspannt, beinahe... freundschaftlich. So freundschaftlich, wie seine Lordschaft mit einem seiner Diener sein konnte, natürlich. Severus schien unberührt von der Präsenz des Dunklen Lords. Seine Gesten hatten einen Hauch von... Arroganz... den Lucius seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte. Eine Welle des Zorns durchlief ihn. Wie konnte er es wagen, der kleine Verräter? Lucius hatte vor langer Zeit die letzten freundschaftlichen Gefühle für den Mann verloren. Im selben Moment, in dem er herausfand, dass er sie an Dumbledore verriet. Severus war immer ein bemitleidenswerter Mensch gewesen, hässlich, mürrisch und unbeliebt. Aber anstelle dankbar zu sein, dass jemand sich seiner annahm, nutzte der Mann die erstbeste Gelegenheit und verriet sie. In Lucius' Augen war Severus Snape Abschaum, weniger als nichts, und er hatte jede Sekunde genossen, die der Dunkle Lord ihn folterte. Schließlich verdiente er es nicht anders. Also warum stand er nun so selbstherrlich neben seiner Lordschaft, an einer Stelle, die IHM zustand? Lucius versuchte, sich hochzustemmen, aber fiel wieder zurück. Seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm noch nicht wieder. Die beiden unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung. Während seine Lordschaft recht amüsiert aussah, war Severus' Blick nur kalt.

„Also, du weißt, was du tun musst.", sagte der Dunkle Lord.

„Ja, mein Lord." Severus nahm eine Kette von ihm in Empfang und legte sie um. Seine Stimme klang verändert. Lucius wunderte sich darüber, da er nicht ganz den Finger darauf legen konnte, was anders war.

„Du kannst gehen."

Severus verbeugte sich tief. „Danke, mein Lord." In diesem Moment erkannte Lucius, was es war, und er betrachtete ihn verwirrt. Der Hauch von Widerwillen, der sonst immer in Severus' Stimme mitschwang, war verschwunden. Alles, was aus ihr herauszuhören war, war aufrichtige Verehrung.

Severus richtete sich auf und ging, ihm dabei einen Blick des Abscheus zuwerfend.

„Ja, Lucius steht im Moment nicht meiner Gunst.", meinte der Dunkle Lord leichthin.

Severus blieb stehen. „Tatsächlich?"

Dann machte sein früherer Freund einen Schritt zurück neben Lucius, um ihm einen heftigen Tritt in den Magen zu versetzen. Lucius keuchte schockiert auf und krümmte sich.

„Er hat noch nie gewusst, wann er besser den Mund hält. Das ist ein Fehler aller Malfoys, wenn ich das sagen darf."

Der Dunkle Lord lachte leise. „Du magst Recht haben, Severus."

„Ihr seid überaus großzügig, mein Lord." Damit disapparierte Severus.

Der Dunkle Lord trat neben Lucius und schwenkte seinen Stab, was ihn auf den Rücken warf.

„Hoch mit dir, Lucius. Du willst doch deine reizende Frau nicht warten lassen."

Lucius schaffte es, sich zumindest auf die Knie hochzuziehen.

„Grüße deinen Sohn von mir.", fuhr seine Lordschaft fort. „Er scheint ein interessanter junger Mann zu sein. Vielleicht hat er ja mehr Verstand als sein Vater."

Lucius konnte den Unwillen nicht ganz verbergen, den er verspürte. Sie hatten bisher nie über Draco geredet. Natürlich rechnete er damit, dass er sich eines Tages dem Dunklen Lord anschließen würde, aber er hatte ihn nie als Konkurrenz betrachtet. Vielleicht sollte er das. Schließlich hatte Draco seinen Ehrgeiz geerbt.

Der Dunkle Lord grinste, als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen. „Ich muss sagen, mir gefällt, was Severus über ihn erzählt hat. Soweit er sich erinnert natürlich."

„Was meint Ihr, soweit er sich erinnert?", fragte Lucius, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

Das Grinsen des Dunklen Lords verstärkte sich. „Es scheint, dass jemand in seinen Gedanken herumgepfuscht hat, um ihn dazu zu bringen, mich zu verraten. Wir haben dieses kleine Problem gelöst. Er ist im Moment verständlicherweise etwas aufgebracht. Du könntest ihn danach fragen. Bedauerlich, dass er einen Groll gegen dich zu hegen scheint."

Lucius starrte den Lord an und fluchte innerlich. Das hätte nicht passieren sollen. Es ruinierte alle seine Pläne.

Der Dunkle Lord drehte amüsiert seinen Stab zwischen den Fingern. „So gern ich noch mit dir plaudern würde, Lucius, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Es ist unhöflich, eine Lady warten zu lassen."

Damit packte er den bewusstlosen Durac und die beiden verschwanden.

Lucius starrte auf die Stelle, wo die beiden gestanden hatten, und eine Idee begann, sich in seinem Kopf zu formen. Es würde ihn kosten, natürlich. Aber was war schon Geld?

o

Severus apparierte nach Hogwarts, an die Grenze der Apparierbarriere. Als er die Burg betrat wartete Dumbledore bereits auf ihn. Severus verbarg seinen Unwillen. Es wäre töricht gewesen, den Mann so schnell wissen zu lassen, dass seine Pläne gescheitert waren.

Der Blick des Direktors wanderte über ihn. „Es freut mich, dass du wohlbehalten zurück bist, Severus."

„Danke, Direktor.", erwiderte Severus distanziert. „Ich fürchte, ich konnte nichts Sinnvolles herausfinden."

Die blauen Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern musterten Severus durchdringend, beinahe misstrauisch. Severus musste sich zwingen, nicht zurückzuweichen. Hatte er bereits einen Fehler gemacht? Seine Erinnerungen waren noch immer unklar, vielleicht gab es einen besonderen Codex für seine Berichte an Dumbledore?

Aber der Direktor nickte nur und lächelte, sich ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund schiebend. „Das ist unglücklich, aber nicht zu ändern. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Severus. Du musst erschöpft sein."

„Ja, danke…" Eine plötzliche Inspiration traf Severus. „… Albus."

Das Zwinkern der blauen Augen bewies ihm, dass er richtig gelegen hatte, und Severus atmete innerlich auf. Er wandte sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

o

Severus entspannte sich, als er seine Wohnräume betrat, bis er ein Geräusch hörte. Aus einem Reflex heraus zog er seinen Stab.

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und ein braunhaariges Mädchen betrat den Raum. Vom Alter her schätzte er, dass sie eine Sechstklässlerin war.

„Severus, ein Glück dass du wieder da bist. Du bist nicht wieder verletzt, oder?" Ihr besorgter Blick wanderte über ihn. „Ich habe die Elfen gebeten, etwas Essen zurückzustellen, falls du hungrig bist."

Severus musterte sie verwirrt, und bemühte sich gleichzeitig, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wer war dieses Mädchen? Ein nagendes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er es wissen sollte, dass es enorm wichtig war, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Sie schien sehr vertraut mit ihm zu sein, sicherlich waren sie nicht… intim? Allein der Gedanke rief Übelkeit in ihm hervor. Das Mädchen war minderjährig und eine Schülerin!

Severus wich unwillkürlich zurück, als sie auf ihn zutrat.

Ihr Blick wurde ein wenig alarmiert. „Severus? Was ist los?"

Severus bemühte sich zu lächeln. „Nichts, ich bin nur erschöpft."

„Natürlich.", sagte sie, auf der Stelle mitfühlend. „Wie unbedacht von mir."

Sie umarmte ihn und Severus versteifte sich. Sie nahm seine Hand.

„Ich bin sicher, es wird dir gleich besser gehen."

Severus sah nun zum ersten Mal, dass er einen Ring trug, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Warum hatte er das nicht bereits früher gemerkt?

Er hatte plötzlich den schrecklichen Gedanken, dass sie gerade das richtige Alter hatte um seine Tochter zu sein. Doch sicherlich würde sie ihn dann nicht mit Vornamen anreden? Er war so abgelenkt, dass er nicht reagierte, als sie nach dem Ring griff und ihn von seinem Finger zog.

Ein heftiger Schwindel ergriff ihn und er wäre gefallen, hätte sie ihn nicht gestützt.

„Miss Durac.", sagte er heiser, als seine Welt wieder ins Gleichgewicht geriet. „Ich erinnere mich nicht, Ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben zu haben, mich mit Vornamen anzureden."

Desiree grinste. „Tut mir leid, Professor. Aber ich muss zugeben, Ihre Reaktion war amüsant. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich Sie lange genug verwirren würde, um an Sie heran zu kommen."

Severus atmete tief durch und nahm ihr den Ring mit einer ärgerlichen Bewegung aus der Hand. „Gratulation, Ihre Intrigen haben sich als erfolgreich erwiesen."

Ihr Grinsen verbreiterte sich. „Sie neigen dazu. Muss damit zu tun haben, aus einer Familie fanatischer Strategen zu stammen."

Severus seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. „Da Sie nun getan haben, wofür Sie sich zweifellos hier befanden, wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie jetzt gehen würden."

„Natürlich." Desiree nickte ihm zu. „Gute Nacht, Professor."

Severus lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch, als die Tür sich hinter ihr schloss. Soweit der einfache Teil. Nun der Schwierige: Was sollte er Albus erzählen?

o

„Was meinen Sie damit, das ist ein Handel, den Sie nicht abschließen können?", fragte Lucius ärgerlich.

Amelia Durac, die ihm gegenüber stand, war unbeeindruckt. Sie wirkte steifer als gewöhnlich, beinahe feindselig. „Exakt das, was ich sagte, Mister Malfoy. Es wird keinen solchen Handel zwischen uns geben."

„Und dürfte ich die Gründe dafür erfahren?" Lucius war wütend. Die Duracs hatten sein Geld niemals zuvor abgelehnt. Er verstand außerdem nicht, warum die Lady plötzlich so distanziert war, wenn sie sich zuvor mit Vornamen angeredet hatten. Er war klug genug, das nicht in Frage zu stellen, aber es regte ihn auf. Was hatte er getan, um sich ihren Unwillen zuzuziehen? Er hatte nichts zu tun mit dem, was mit ihrem Sohn passiert war!

„Nein.", erwiderte sie kühl.

Lucius schnappte empört nach Luft. Mühsam rang er seinen Stolz nieder. Er brauchte sie.

„Mylady…", versuchte er es mit allem Charme, den er aufbringen konnte. „Was immer ich getan habe, um Sie zu kränken, es muss einen Weg geben, um es wieder gut zu machen. Wenn Sie mir nur sagen könnten…"

Lady Durac stand ruckartig auf. „Diese Unterhaltung ist zu Ende, Mister Malfoy. Ich kann Ihnen in dieser Angelegenheit nicht weiterhelfen, und meine Zeit ist knapp bemessen. Fenris wird Sie hinaus begleiten."

Lucius zuckte leicht zusammen. Es gab einige wenige Mitglieder der Duracfamilie, gegen die er eine intensive Abneigung hegte. Fenris war mit Sicherheit eines von ihnen, und die Lady wusste das sehr gut. „Wie Sie wünschen, Mylady.", erwiderte er steif. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag."

Sie lächelte eisig. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Malfoy."

Lucius brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, nicht erneut zurück zu zucken. Stattdessen nickte er nur, und ging.

o

Draco drehte den Brief nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern. Sein Vater bat ihn, über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause zu kommen. Das, an sich, war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Was ihn beunruhigte, war der Tonfall des Briefes. Sein Vater war immer distanziert ihm gegenüber gewesen. Er war kein sehr gefühlsbetonter Mann, das war die Rolle seiner Mutter. Es war seine Mutter, die ihn küsste, und ihm Süßigkeiten schickte. Sein Vater war mehr eine ständige, stabile Präsenz in seinem Leben, eine Autorität die Draco respektierte und bewunderte.

Draco drehte den Brief erneut zwischen den Fingern. Niemand anders würde erkennen können, von wem er war, natürlich. Sein Vater war nun offiziell ein gesuchter Verbrecher, ein Todesser auf der Flucht.

Er hatte es dem zugeschrieben, dem Stress unter dem er ohne Zweifel stehen musste, als seine Briefe vor einiger Zeit einen anderen Unterton bekommen hatten. Es war nichts, was Draco wirklich belegen konnte, nichts wirklich Konkretes, aber sie gaben ihm ein unwohles Gefühl. Dieser letzte Brief im Besonderen hinterließ ein übles Gefühl in seinem Magen.

Das warf Draco irgendwie mehr aus der Bahn, als wenn er eine böse Absicht hätte nachweisen können. Einerseits fühlte er sich schlecht dabei, dass er überhaupt denken konnte, dass sein Vater irgendetwas anderes als sein Bestes im Sinn hatte. Andererseits war er nicht umsonst ein Slytherin, und er hatte früh im Leben gelernt, gute Dinge mit Misstrauen zu betrachten… es gab für alles im Leben einen Preis.

* * *

_Dies sind die Leute, denen dieses Kapitel zu verdanken ist: Anisha Carol, Amruniel, Adelaide, Esta, ebony-zoot, suffer, Kissymouse, Katan-kun, alge 28_

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich weiß ich habe diese Geschichte schrecklich vernachlässigt, und ich kann leider auch nicht versprechen, dass es besser wird. Ich habe jedoch eine kleine Muse gefunden und hoffe, dass sie mir nicht wieder entwischt. Launische Dinger, Musen..._


	10. WCh10: Beste Absichten

_Disclaimer: Von Dumbledores Nase bis zu Hagrids Getier gehört alles Joanne und nichts gehört mir, dideldum..._

_

* * *

_

Wolfsrudel

10. Beste Absichten

„Der Dunkle Lord beginnt misstrauisch mir gegenüber zu werden.", sagte Severus. Er hatte lange nachgedacht und war der Meinung, einen guten Plan zu haben.

„Dann solltest du aufhören.", sagte Dumbledore sofort. „Die Informationen, die du uns bringst sind es nicht wert, dass du dein Leben verlierst."

Severus seufzte. Es war die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte. „Wir haben doch schon oft genug darüber geredet, Albus. Du brauchst mich. Ohne meine Informationen tappt der Orden blind im Dunkeln."

Dumbledore neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und betrachtete ihn über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg. „Was schlägst du dann vor, Severus? Du darfst dein Leben nicht unnötig aufs Spiel setzen."

Severus verzog den Mund. So brillant und manipulativ Dumbledore auch sein mochte, er hatte eine große Schwäche, seine Gefühlsduselei. „Der stärkste Grund dafür, dass er mir misstraut, ist mein Mangel an Informationen. Ich sage ihm, dass du mir nicht genug vertraust, um mir wichtige Dinge mitzuteilen, aber diese Entschuldigung hat langsam ausgedient. Er hört Gerüchte aus der Schule, über den Orden, über Potter… Es fällt ihm schwer zu glauben, dass ich ihm weniger sagen kann als das, was die Kinder ihren Eltern mitteilen. Verständlicherweise."

Dumbledore faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch vor sich. „Also willst du mehr Freiheit in dem was du ihm mitteilen kannst, ist es das, was du sagst?"

„Ja!", sagte Severus, ein wenig ungehalten. Er stand auf und schritt vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch auf und ab. „Seit ich zu ihm zurückgekehrt bin, hat er nicht einmal einen wirklichen Vorteil aus den Informationen ziehen können, die ich ihm liefere. Nicht einmal! Es ist nicht überraschend, dass er mich langsam als entbehrlich betrachtet! Du, auf der anderen Seite, hast schon dutzende Male seine Pläne vereitelt. Er weiß, dass er einen Spion in seinen Reihen hat. Auf mich zu schließen ist nicht besonders schwer!"

Der Schulleiter seufzte. „Ich verstehe, was du mir zu sagen versuchst, Severus, aber das ist nicht so einfach. Es stehen Leben auf dem Spiel."

Severus stützte ärgerlich seine Hände auf dem Tisch ab. „Dann sag mir, wie viele Leben hast du bereits gerettet, weil ich dich vorgewarnt habe? Wie viele Leben wirst du verlieren, wenn ich dich nicht mehr warnen kann?"

„Ich kann mich nicht zum Herr über Leben und Tod aufschwingen.", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Ich kann nicht entscheiden, die einen zu opfern um die anderen zu retten."

Severus schlug zornig mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Manchmal trieb der alte Mann ihn zur Verzweiflung. „Du kannst nicht jeden retten! Krieg ist wie Schach. Manchmal muss man ein paar Wenige, Schwache opfern, um zu gewinnen! Wenn du keine Kompromisse schließen kannst, dann wirst du verlieren!"

Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte Stille.

Schließlich ließ Severus sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Wer war er, Dumbledore zu erklären, wie er diesen Krieg führen sollte? Doch warum musste der alte Mann auch so stur sein?

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er heiser. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

Dumbledore lächelte schwach. „Ich verstehe die Anspannung, unter der du stehst, Severus. Ich verstehe auch, dass meine Entscheidungen manchmal schwer nachzuvollziehen sind. Aber wenn wir anfangen auf diese Weise zu denken… wenn Menschen nicht mehr als Spielsteine für uns sind… wenn wir uns anmaßen zu entscheiden, wessen Leben entbehrlich ist und wessen nicht… dann unterscheidet uns nichts mehr von der anderen Seite."

„Natürlich gibt es einen Unterschied!", protestierte Severus. „Du tust es, um die Zaubererwelt vom Terror zu befreien, um Frieden und Sicherheit zurück zu bringen! Der Dunkle Lord kümmert sich nicht im Geringsten um die Menschen, für die er Entscheidungen trifft, ihn interessieren nur Macht und Unsterblichkeit."

Der alte Magier seufzte erneut. „Ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass du eines Tages verstehst, dass das Ziel nicht immer die Mittel rechtfertigt. Manchmal verdammen uns die Mittel die wir wählen ebenso, wie die Ziele die wir verfolgen."

„Und dennoch hast du mir befohlen, zu ihm zurückzukehren.", sagte Severus nicht ohne Bitterkeit.

Dumbledore bedachte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Ich bat dich darum, und ich habe es nicht leichten Herzens getan. Doch wie du schon sagtest, ich war auf deine Hilfe angewiesen. Ich habe es damals gesagt, und ich sage es erneut, die Entscheidung ist deine. Du sagtest, du wärst in der Lage, ihn zu überzeugen. Wenn das Risiko zu groß wird…"

„Soll ich also feige mein eigenes Leben bewahren, unbeachtet all der Leben, die ich retten könnte?", unterbrach Severus Dumbledore wütend. „Ich bin viele Dinge gewesen, auf die ich nicht stolz war, aber ich war niemals ein Feigling!"

„Also stellst du mich vor die Wahl, dein Leben zu opfern, oder das von anderen, so dass Voldemort dir wieder vertraut?", fragte der Schulleiter, seine blauen Augen steinern.

Severus zuckte unwillentlich zusammen. Er hatte sich nie daran gewöhnen können, dass Dumbledore den Namen des Dunklen Lords aussprach. „Alles um was ich dich bitte, ist mehr Freiheit in dem, was ich ihm sagen kann! Wenn er mir zuhört, ist er nicht angewiesen auf Gerüchte, und wir können vielleicht endlich einmal die Informationen beschützen, die wirklich wichtig sind!"

Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Stirn, eine seltene Zuschaustellung seiner Erschöpfung. „Und was wird er mit diesen Informationen tun, Severus? Welcher Vorteil ist es, den er daraus ziehen wird? Mehr Morde, mehr Terror. Soll ich ihm zu all der Unterstützung die er bereits hat auch noch einen Spion geben?"

Severus ballte frustriert die Fäuste. „Du hast bereits Spione in dieser Schule, Albus. Dutzende kleiner Spione die meist nicht einmal wissen was sie tun, wenn sie ihren Eltern erzählen was sie sehen und hören. Denkst du, niemand hört jemals zu, wenn deine kostbaren Gryffindors an ihrem Tisch und in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum miteinander flüstern? Denkst du niemand wundert sich, wenn sie sich über Auroren wie Tonks oder Kingsley unterhalten als gingen sie täglich bei ihnen ein und aus? Wie lange soll ich noch vorgeben, taub und blind zu sein?"

Dumbledore schloss die Augen.

„Lass mich ihm zumindest das erzählen.", beharrte er. „Schließ mich von den Treffen des Ordens aus. Sag mir, was ich geheim halten soll, aber zwing mich nicht Geheimnisse zu bewahren, die nicht wirklich welche sind, oder es wird mein Untergang sein."

Der Schulleiter atmete tief durch und setzte seine Brille wieder auf. Er wirkte erschöpft und für einen Augenblick so alt, wie er wirklich war. „Also gut, Severus. Wir machen es auf diese Weise. Aber ich wünschte, ich hätte nicht dieses Gefühl, dass du etwas vor mir verbirgst. Dies ist nicht die Zeit für Halbwahrheiten, auch wenn du sie für besser halten magst."

Severus gefror. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", sagte er heiser.

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn mit einem traurigen Blick. „Ich werde dich nicht weiter fragen, Severus, denn wenn ich dir nicht vertrauen kann, dann bin ich wirklich der Narr, für den mich so viele halten. Wenn ich mich in dir irre, dann bin ich wirklich verloren."

Severus schluckte. Für einen Moment war er versucht, alle seine Pläne und Strategien aufzugeben, Dumbledores Hand zu nehmen und ihm alles zu erzählen. Alles was er seinem Mentor verschwiegen hatte, um ihn zu beschützen, oder vielleicht sich selbst. Alle seine Geheimnisse die er so eifersüchtig bewahrte. Doch der Moment war so schnell vergangen, wie er gekommen war. Es wäre dumm. Er würde der gleichen Schwäche nachgeben, die Dumbledore dem Verderben nahe brachte.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen, Albus.", sagte er. Das zumindest war die Wahrheit, wenigstens soweit es in seiner Macht stand.

Dumbledore studierte ihn durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser. Severus konnte nicht erahnen, was er dachte. „Ich glaube dir."

o

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen beinahe friedlich. Severus verbrachte einen Teil der Winterferien in der Duracburg – Amelia hatte ihn eingeladen – und musste eingestehen, dass er zum ersten Mal seit langem die Ferien wirklich genoss. Das mochte allerdings auch damit zusammenhängen, dass er zum ersten Mal nach der Wiederauferstehung des Dunklen Lords nicht den größten Teil seiner Freizeit als dessen Spielzeug verbrachte. Dies war jedoch nicht der einzige Grund. Desiree, die natürlich auch Weihnachten bei ihrer Familie verbrachte, war hocherfreut, dass er da war, und Severus fand tatsächlich Freude an der Gesellschaft des Mädchens - gelegentlich.

Es gab ihm allerdings auch das Gefühl, dass Desiree im Grunde sehr einsam war. Welche Sechzehnjährige war schon begeistert, die Ferien mit einem ihrer Lehrer zu verbringen? Es mochte daran liegen, dass Desiree zuhause niemanden in ihrem Alter hatte, mit dem sie sich hätte unterhalten können. Sie war bei weitem die Jüngste unter den Geschwistern und das einzige Mädchen. Severus konnte sich Gabriel und Luther nicht wirklich als liebende Geschwister vorstellen, und die wenigen Male, die er sie mit Desiree zusammen sah, belegten diese Vermutung. Sie respektierte sie, ja, und sie hatte sicherlich eine emotionale Bindung zu ihnen… Aber eine Unbefangenheit, wie Severus sie von beispielsweise Ginny Weasley und ihren Brüdern kannte, war kaum zwischen ihnen.

Der einzige Bruder, den Desiree wirklich zu mögen schien, war Raphael, der Älteste. Raphael war der Tränkemeister und Heiler der Familie. Er war ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Mann mit einem trockenem Sinn für Humor und sichtlicher Begabung für sein Fach. Die wenigen Male, die Severus sich mit ihm unterhalten konnte, waren für sie beide ein Gewinn.

Raphael schickte Desiree niemals weg, weil er arbeiten musste, wie die anderen es taten. Das Mädchen hatte Severus erzählt, dass sie als kleines Kind oft im Tränkelabor ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte oder spielte, während Raphael braute. Severus persönlich war es unverständlich, wie man ein kleines Kind bei sich im Labor tolerieren konnte, während man an empfindlichen Tränken arbeitete, aber Raphael war offenbar damit zu Recht gekommen.

Raphaels Symbol war der Phönix. Severus fragte sich manchmal, ob dieser Bruder der wahre Grund dafür war, dass Desiree ihn zu ihrem Vertrauensmann erkoren hatte. Raphael und er waren vollkommen verschiedene Menschen, aber Severus konnte die Gemeinsamkeiten nicht bestreiten. Desiree vertraute Raphael mehr als irgendjemandem sonst, selbst ihrer Mutter. Vielleicht hatte sie ein wenig dieses Vertrauens auf ihn übertragen? Es würde sicherlich einiges erklären. Severus sah sich nicht als jemandem, dem das Vertrauen von anderen so einfach zuflog.

o

Als Severus an die Seite seines Lord apparierte, hatten sich die restlichen Todesser schon versammelt. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um eine kauernde Gestalt. Als er näher kam, sah er, dass es eine Frau war, die den Kadaver einer Katze in den Armen hielt. Sie jammerte, als wäre das Tier ein totes Kind.

Severus warf der Frau einen abfälligen Blick zu, bevor er vor seinem Lord niederkniete.

„Ah, Severus.", sagte sein Meister. „Es wird dich erfreuen zu hören, dass deine Informationen sich diesmal als fruchtbar erwiesen haben."

Severus stand auf und sah sich zu der Frau um, die aufgehört hatte zu heulen.

„Snape!", schrie sie anklagend. „Du Verräter! Du gemeiner Mörder! Es ist deine Schuld, das Mister Tibbles tot ist!" Sie schluchzte erneut und schaukelte die Katze in ihren Armen.

Severus erkannte sie nun. Es war Arabella Figg, über die er Dumbledores Goldjungen und seine Freunde eine Woche zuvor hatte erzählen hören. Sie hatte bei Potters Verhandlung im Jahr zuvor für den Gryffindor ausgesagt. Anscheinend lebte sie in Potters Nachbarschaft. Der Dunkle Lord war natürlich begeistert gewesen, das zu erfahren.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Du solltest dir lieber über dein eigenes Wohl Gedanken machen, Squib.", sagte er boshaft.

Die Frau starrte ihn mit großen, furchtgeweiteten Augen an. Es schien, als käme ihr zum ersten Mal zu Bewusstsein, in welcher Lage sie sich befand.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte. „Sag uns, Squib, was weißt du über Harry Potter?"

„N…nichts.", stammelte sie. „Ich meine, natürlich kenne ich Harry Potter, wer kennt Harry Potter nicht? Der Junge – der – lebt, es ist immer in den Zeitungen…"

Die Augen des Dunklen Lord verengten sich ärgerlich. „Halte mich nicht zum Narren, Weib! Crucio!"

Die Frau schrie und klammerte sich an den Körper der Katze, als wäre er eine Rettungsleine. Als der Dunkle Lord den Zauber beendete, rollte sie sich zusammen und schluchzte erneut.

„Ich weiß nichts, ich weiß nichts…", wiederholte sie immer wieder.

„Der Orden des Phönix, weißt du darüber etwas?"

Die Frau schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Wenn Ihr erlaubt, mein Lord.", warf Severus ein. Er zog eine Phiole aus der Tasche. In ihrem Inneren war eine wasserklare Flüssigkeit.

Der Dunkle Lord nickte zustimmend.

Severus trat neben die Frau.

Als sie die Phiole sah wich sie vor ihm zurück. „Nein.", schluchzte sie. „Nein, nein, nein."

Severus machte eine ungehaltene Bewegung mit seinem Stab und sie erstarrte. Danach öffnete er ihren gefrorenen Mund und ließ etwas von dem Serum ihre Kehle hinunter laufen. Anschließend löste er den Zauber. Sie fiel zurück und ihre Augen wurden glasig.

„Nun sag uns, was weißt du über Harry Potter?"

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, aber kein Ton kam heraus.

„Was weißt du über den Orden des Phönix?"

Das gleiche Ergebnis.

„Sie ist ein Squib, es ist unmöglich, dass sie dem Trank widersteht!", sagte Severus ärgerlich. „Das muss Dumbledores Werk sein!"

„Na ja…", meinte Lucius, der hinter ihn getreten war. „Dann werden wir wohl auf die gröbere Art herausfinden müssen, was die alte Vettel verschweigt. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, mein Lord…"

Drei Stunden später war Figg tot. Die Frau hatte ihnen viele Dinge erzählt, aber nur weniges, was sich als wirklich nützlich erwies. Ein paar Namen, ihren Wohnort… und sie hatte sie alle und Severus im Besonderen verflucht, mehr als einmal. Nicht dass es ihn kümmerte. Severus strich unbewusst über den unsichtbaren Ring an seinem Finger. Sie war schließlich nur ein Squib.

o

Desiree schlug die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Sie hatte so genug von ihren Freundinnen! Wie oft sollte sie ihnen denn noch sagen, dass ihre Eltern keine Besucher wollten? Dass sie ihr nicht erlaubten, die Ferien bei jemand anderem zu verbringen? Warum konnten sie es nicht einfach akzeptieren?

Sie rutschte an der Wand neben der Toilette herunter und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Das Leben war so unfair. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach normal sein? Warum konnte sie keine normalen Eltern haben? Einen Vater, der zur Arbeit ging, eine Mutter, die ihr Mittagessen kochte und Geschwister, die mit ihr spielten? Eine Familie zu der sie ihre Freunde einladen konnte, wie alle anderen Kinder?

Aber nein, sie war ja nicht normal. Sie war etwas Besonderes, sie gehörte zu den ehrwürdigen Durac. Hurra. Sie biss sich auf die Knöchel ihrer Hand. Was würde ihre Mutter sagen, wenn sie sie so sehen konnte? Sie konnte beinahe ihre enttäuschte Stimme hören.

_Was für ein schwaches kleines Kätzchen du bist. Wie wirst du nur jemals meinen Platz einnehmen können?_

Und dann würde sie seufzen. Wie gut Desiree dieses resignierte Seufzen kannte.

_Ich werde wohl einfach noch ein paar Dutzend Jahre leben müssen._

Wenn Gabriel da wäre, würde er lachen.

_Kitty, Kitty, Kellerkätzchen. Schon wieder am Heulen? Meine Güte, wie rot deine Äuglein sind. Kein Wunder, das die Jungen in deiner Schule dich für hässlich halten. Unsere kleine Heulsuse._

Es würde beinahe liebevoll klingen. Oh, wie sie Gabriel hasste!

Desiree lehnte wütend den Kopf zurück und atmete tief durch. Sie würde nicht weinen. Nur kleine Kinder weinten. Kleine Kinder versteckten sich und heulten. Sie war kein Kind mehr.

„Dumme Gänse.", sagte sie laut. „Was wissen die schon. Dumme Gänse."

Sie wischte sich ärgerlich die einzelnen Tränen vom Gesicht, die dennoch entkommen waren und lehnte die Stirn auf die Knie. Tief und ruhig atmen. Gefühle sind eine Schwäche. _Der menschliche Verstand ist es, der uns den Primaten überlegen macht. Verbinde dies mit Magie, und du weißt, warum wir dieses Land regieren. Muggel und Zauberer, kleine Schwester, haben beide die gleiche Schwäche. Sie erkennen nicht die wahre Schönheit von Logik. Logik ist Macht. Trenne dich von deinen Schwächen und du meißelst aus einem unbehauenen Stein etwas Einzigartiges und Unzerstörbares. Sieh mich an. Das ist der Grund dafür, warum ich immer erfolgreich bin. _Sie würde Luther immer bewundern, aber manchmal jagte er ihr auch Angst ein. Sie wollte nicht so werden wie er.

_Das Leben ist nicht immer einfach, Kleines. Aber alle Steine in unserem Weg machen uns stärker. Vergiss das nicht. Wenn ich dich ansehe weiß ich, du wirst deinen Weg gehen. Du wirst einmal ein gutes Oberhaupt unserer Familie sein. Aber das braucht Zeit. Deine Brüder vergessen manchmal, dass sie auch mal Welpen waren. Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Ich habe sie auf allen vieren krabbeln sehen, glaub mir. _Desiree lächelte. Raphael schaffte es immer, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Sie vermisste ihn. Ein Teil von ihr wäre am liebsten in die Kerker gerannt, um mit Severus zu reden, aber sie wusste, dass Severus nicht gerne gestört wurde. Er hatte immer viel zu tun, und sie war dabei nur eine Last. Wie sie es verabscheute, eine Last zu sein.

Plötzlich hörte sie die Tür schlagen und gefror. Desiree war auf der Toilette im siebten Stock, die so gut wie nie benutzt wurde. Die Toilette war so alt, dass sich nicht mehr sagen ließ, ob es eine Jungen- oder Mädchentoilette war und es war kein Klassenraum in der Nähe. Deswegen war sie hierher geflüchtet.

Typisch, das ausgerechnet wenn sie hier war jemand auf die Idee kam hierher zu kommen. Lautlos erhob sie sich und lauschte.

Jemand schluchzte, aber nur ganz leise. Verblüfft erkannte sie, dass es eine Jungenstimme war. Ein Junge der weinte? Die Männer die sie kannte weinten nie. Aber vielleicht hatten sie es auch getan, als sie kleiner waren? Sie grinste unwillkürlich. Ha! Es kam nicht nur davon, dass sie ein Mädchen war! Dann wurde sie ernst. Wer war das und was tat er hier? Vielleicht wollte er sich auch vor seinen Klassenkameraden verstecken, so wie sie?

Ein Teil von ihr sagte ihr, dass es klüger wäre, versteckt zu bleiben, aber ihre Neugier gewann. Desiree öffnete leise die Tür und spähte um die Ecke.

Der Junge hatte die Hände auf einen der Spülsteine gestützt. Seine Finger umklammerten krampfhaft den Rand, als könne er ihm Halt geben. Seine Schultern bebten. Er musste etwa in ihrem Alter sein.

Desiree schlich näher. Dieser Junge heulte ganz bestimmt mehr als sie, dachte sie mit einer gewissen Selbstzufriedenheit. So schwach war sie also nicht. Oder dieser Junge war einfach sehr erbärmlich.

„Hey.", sagte ihr verräterischer Mund, bevor ihr Verstand sie davon abhalten konnte.

Der Junge fuhr zu ihr herum und erstarrte.

Desiree sah ihr Gegenüber verblüfft an. „Malfoy?" Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. War dies wirklich Draco Malfoy, der arrogante Snob und Prinz von Slytherin, der ihr da mit rotgeweinten Augen gegenüber stand, nicht minder schockiert als sie selbst?

„Miller!", brachte er hervor. Dann gewann er seine Beherrschung zurück und zog seinen Stab.

Desiree mochte schockiert sein, aber ihre Reflexe waren noch vorhanden. Sobald er nach seinem Stab griff, hatte sie ihren in der Hand.

Malfoy verzog sein Gesicht zu einer abfälligen Grimasse, die nicht ganz die Wirkung hatte wie gewöhnlich. Tränennasse Wangen passten einfach nicht zu Überheblichkeit. „Was tust du hier, Schlammblut?"

Sie ließ ihren Blick demonstrativ über ihn wandern. „Nun, ich muss wohl nicht fragen, was du hier tust, Heulfoy."

„Oh, und ich vermute, du hast roten Eyeliner ausprobiert, Miller. Macht dich noch hässlicher, als du ohnehin bist."

Heiße Wut kochte plötzlich in ihr hoch. Desiree hatte nicht gedacht, dass es ihr so anzusehen war. Nun, normalerweise benutzte sie Zauber, um ihr Aussehen wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ob Malfoy das wohl auch tat?

„Halt deinen beschissenen Mund, Malfoy!"

„Oh, hab ich einen Nerv getroffen? Millerchen beleidigt? Es tut mir ja so leid."

„Zumindest sehe ich nicht so aus, als wäre ein Fluss in meinem Gesicht übergelaufen, Heulfoy."

„Ich habe nicht geheult!", behauptete Malfoy zornig. „Das liegt an einem schiefgegangenen Zauber!"

Desiree lachte höhnisch. „Erzähl das deiner Mutter, Heulfoy. Sie glaubt dir vielleicht, wenn du dein Gehirn von ihr geerbt hast."

„Und was hast du hier gemacht? Die Kacheln gezählt?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!"

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich. „Du hast in einer Ecke gesessen und gewinselt, hab ich nicht recht? Wer hat dich getreten, armes Hündchen?"

„Ich habe nicht gewinselt!", schrie Desiree. Der Stab in ihrer Hand versprühte Funken, so wütend war sie.

Diesmal war Malfoy an der Reihe zu lachen. „Erzähl das deinem Daddy, er glaubt dir vielleicht.", ahmte er sie nach. „Hündchen!"

„Heulfoy!"

„Winselndes kleines Elend."

„Weinerlicher, erbärmlicher Schwächling. Was deine Lakaien wohl sagen werden, wenn ich erzähle, dass ihr toller Anführer heult wie ein vierjähriges Mädchen?"

„Du wirst ihnen Garnichts sagen!", schrie Malfoy.

Desiree grinste. „Wollen wir wetten, Heulfoy? Ein hübscher neuer Spitzname, denkst du nicht? Ich wette, Potter wird ihn lieben."

„Rictusempra!", schrie Malfoy, wutentbrannt.

Desiree blockte den Zauber. „Expelliarmus!"

Malfoys Stab flog aus seiner Hand und rutschte in eine der Kabinen.

Malfoy schrie zornig auf und riss ihr ihren Stab aus der Hand, bevor sie reagieren konnte. Er folgte seinem Stab aus ihrer beider Reichweite. Sie fielen beide zu Boden und Malfoy drückte sie nach unten.

Zu Desirees Überraschung kam ein neues Gefühl zu ihrem Ärger hinzu, was sie so verblüffte, dass sie sich von Malfoy unten halten ließ. Erregung? Nein, nie im Leben, sie war nicht erregt von Malfoy. Er war ein Idiot. Allerdings ein attraktiver Idiot, besonders gerade, wo seine Augen vor Wut glänzten. Nein, das hatte sie nicht wirklich gerade gedacht…

„Du verdammtes Schlammblut! Du wirst nichts zu niemandem sagen!", schrie er und schüttelte sie, so dass ihr Kopf recht unsanft auf die Steinfliesen aufschlug.

„Jetzt prügelst du dich also mit Mädchen?", spottete Desiree. „Welch wahrhaft tadelloses Betragen für einen Zauberer deiner Abstammung. Abgesehen davon…"

Sie benutzte ihre Kenntnisse im Nahkampf und vertauschte ihre Positionen mühelos. „… wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich kein Schlammblut bin?"

Malfoys Wangen hatten einen ungesunden Rotton angenommen, wie ein Kessel, der zu lange auf dem Feuer gestanden hatte. Er schlug nach ihr, was Desiree zeigte, dass es ein Fehler war, ihn auf dem Rücken zu lassen. Ein Teil von ihr gab zu, dass sie ihm einfach nur ins Gesicht sehen wollte. Doch so interessant sein Gesicht auch sein mochte, es war es nicht wert blaue Flecken davonzutragen. Desiree packte seine rechte Hand und einen Moment später hatte sie ihn bäuchlings unter sich, seine Arme auf den Rücken gedreht. Er versuchte sich erfolglos zu befreien.

„Verdammt, Miller!", keuchte er. „Lass mich los."

„Versprichst du, ein braver Junge zu sein?", fragte Desiree amüsiert. Ihr Ärger war verflogen, und ihre Traurigkeit ebenso. Merkwürdig, wie ein guter Kampf das bewerkstelligen konnte. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie verspürte ein befriedigendes Gefühl der Überlegenheit, während er versuchte, sich aus ihrem Griff zu winden.

Malfoy schrie wütend auf, aber konnte sich nicht befreien. „Lass los!"

„Sag bitte bitte."

„Fein.", zischte er. „Bitte."

„Entschuldige dich dafür, dass du mich angegriffen hast."

Stille.

„Ich kann lange so sitzen bleiben, weißt du?", meinte Desiree beiläufig. „Ich werde einfach über den Sinn des Lebens nachdenken. Oder über Sport reden. Kennst du Quodpot? Die Portland Pitbulls hatten eine gute Saison dieses Jahr…"

„Gut, fein, ich entschuldige mich!", rief er. „Noch mehr Wünsche?"

Desiree grinste. „Da du so nett fragst… Versprichst du lieb und brav zu sein, wenn ich dich loslasse?" Sie beugte sich vor und biss ihn leicht in den Nacken. Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie das tat, aber sie hatte einen Heidenspaß.

Malfoy gefror für eine Sekunde. „Miller!", schrie er dann, und begann, erneut gegen sie anzukämpfen.

„Du hast keine Chance.", summte Desiree, und es stimmte. Er war einer von diesen typischen reinblütigen Zauberern die ohne ihren Stab vollkommen verloren waren.

Schließlich erschlaffte er in ihrem Griff und ließ die Stirn auf den Steinboden sinken. „Bitte, lass mich einfach gehen.", bat er. Er klang erschöpft, und Desiree hatte plötzlich Mitleid mit ihm.

Sie rieb mit ihren Daumen über seine Handrücken, aber ließ ihn noch nicht los.

„Warum hast du geweint?"

Er zuckte zusammen. „Was kümmert es dich?", fragte er bitter. „Suchst du nach noch mehr womit du mich demütigen kannst?"

„Nein!", rief Desiree. „Nein, ich wollte nur… Ich weiß nicht…" Sie verstummte, verwirrt von sich selbst. Was kümmerte es sie?

Malfoy war nun still, es schien er hatte aufgegeben. Sein Atem hatte sich beruhigt und seine Schultern waren entspannt. Sie vermutete, er hatte seine Augen geschlossen.

Desiree grinste etwas reuig. Absehbar, dass er darauf kommen würde. Das war die beste Methode für den Unterlegenen in diesem Spiel, einfach abzuwarten bis der andere es müde wurde. Sie hatte es selbst oft genug getan. Nicht, dass ihre Brüder sie damit davonkommen ließen.

Sie tat dasselbe, was Gabriel so gerne tat, und verdrehte Malfoys Hand ein wenig, um ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er sich weiter wehrte. Nicht das es etwas bringen würde, aber es würde ihrem Amüsement dienen. Sie fragte sich flüchtig, ob sie sich darüber Gedanken machen sollte, dass Gabriels Vorstellung von Vergnügen auf sie abfärbte, aber dann zuckte sie gedanklich die Schultern. Es störte ihre Mutter nicht, warum sollte es sie stören?

Malfoy holte scharf Luft, aber entspannte sich gleich darauf wieder. Das überraschte Desiree ein wenig. Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schmerzhaft das war, was sie gerade getan hatte, und sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass der weinerliche reinblütige Junge unter ihr Zeter und Mordio schreien würde. Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Eine boshafte kleine Stimme in ihr wollte austesten, wie weit sie bei diesem Spiel gehen konnte, aber sie brachte sie schließlich zum Schweigen. Wie faszinierend dies auch sein mochte, es würde ihr schwer fallen Mme. Pomfrey zu erklären, warum sie Malfoys Hand gebrochen hatte, und sie war nicht umsonst eine Ravenclaw. Ihre Hauspunkte bedeuteten ihr etwas.

Schließlich seufzte Desiree und ließ Malfoy los. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah sie mit einem unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Desiree ging rückwärts zu der Kabine in der ihre Zauberstäbe gelandet waren und hob sie auf. Inzwischen war Malfoy aufgestanden und massierte seine Hände.

„Porzellanpuppe.", spottete sie, aber gutmütig.

Malfoy warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, aber ließ seine Hände sinken. „Du hast einen ganz schönen Griff für ein Mädchen."

„Übung.", entgegnete Desiree schulterzuckend.

Malfoy bedachte sie mit einem neugierigen Blick, fragte jedoch nicht.

Sie hielt ihm seinen Stab hin. „Ich sage nichts, wenn du nichts sagst."

Überraschung und Erleichterung huschten über sein Gesicht. „Abgemacht." Er nahm seinen Stab und steckte ihn ein.

Desiree ging zur Tür um zu gehen.

„Miller?"

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. „Hmm?"

„Waren deine Eltern Zauberer?"

Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich. Am Ende wusste sie nicht genau, warum sie antwortete. „Ich bin so reinblütig wie du, Malfoy."

„Wie kannst du wissen…" Er verstummte. Desiree wusste, ihr Blick musste ihn zum Schweigen gebracht haben.

„Man sieht sich, Malfoy.", sagte sie kühl, und ging.

* * *

_AnishaCarol, Adelaide, Esta, Dax und Reditus Mortis: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ihr haltet meine Muse am Leben!_


	11. WCh11: Frost

_Disclaimer: Ihr kennt alle diese Bücher mit dem Titel Harry Potter auf denen pilarius drauf steht, oder? Wie, ihr kennt sie nicht? Dann muss er wohl doch Joanne K Rowling gehören..._

_

* * *

_

Wolfsrudel

11. Frost

Draco rieb sich die noch immer schmerzenden Hände, während er sich auf den Weg zurück nach Slytherin machte. Diese anmaßende Krähe hatte ihn überrascht. Er sollte außer sich sein. Sie hatte ihn gedemütigt, ihn in eine primitive körperliche Auseinandersetzung verwickelt, ihn gezwungen sich zu entschuldigen… als wenn er sich für irgendetwas bei der Schnepfe zu rechtfertigen hätte! Doch seltsamer Weise war er nicht wütend. Im Gegenteil, er war merkwürdig… fasziniert von dem braunhaarigen Mädchen. Sie war also reinblütig. Hmm. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie einen so definitiv weiblichen Körper unter ihrer Robe verbarg? Eine ziemliche Wildkatze war sie auch. Primitive körperliche Auseinandersetzung hatte etwas für sich, zumindest wenn Draco außer Acht ließ, dass er ziemlich eindeutig verloren hatte. Es machte es einfacher, wenn er sich einredete, dass er nicht wirklich beabsichtigt hatte, gegen sie anzukommen. Schließlich war sie ein Mädchen. Man wurde nicht ernsthaft handgreiflich gegen ein Mädchen. Selbst gegen ein so streitlustiges Mädchen, das verdammt fest zupacken konnte. Ob sie wohl immer so… leidenschaftlich war? Er grinste. Wenn sie reinblütig war… vielleicht würde sich eine Gelegenheit finden, es herauszufinden. Er war schließlich nicht umsonst Draco Malfoy.

o

_Vor Desiree erstreckte sich Weiß, eine endlose Einöde von Frost. Als sie nach unten blickte, sah sie eine Gestalt, die sich durch den Schnee kämpfte. Es war ein weißer Wolf. Seine Nase und seine Augen waren das Einzige, was ihn aus dem allumfassenden Weiß hervorhob. Er war bis zum Hals in die eisige Masse eingesunken, aber dennoch schaffte er es irgendwie, sich vorwärts zu bewegen, eine unregelmäßige Spur hinter sich lassend. Ihn näher betrachtend, erkannte Desiree, dass er gehetzt wirkte. Das Weiße seiner Augen trat deutlich hervor und Schaum troff von seinen Lefzen. Sie fragte sich, ob er von etwas verfolgt wurde, aber konnte nichts erkennen. Der Wolf quälte sich vorwärts durch den Schnee, einen verzweifelten Sprung nach dem anderen. Schließlich erreichte er festeren Boden. Er hastete vorwärts, mehrfach mit seinen Läufen auf der glatten Ebene ausgleitend. Sie wollte ihn warnen, da der Boden auf dem er sich befand offensichtlich nicht sicher sein konnte, er musste sich auf der Oberfläche eines gefrorenen Wassers befinden. Doch es war zu spät, im selben Moment in dem sie das dachte durchbrach ein hässliches Knacken die unnatürliche Stille, derer sie erst jetzt gewahr wurde. Das Eis unter dem Wolf brach ein. Einen Moment lang dachte Desiree, er wäre untergegangen, aber er tauchte wieder auf und versuchte, wieder auf festen Boden zu gelangen. Eiskristalle glitzerten in seinem Fell und seine Pfoten färbten den Schnee rot, wo er ans Ufer zu gelangen versuchte, aber das Eis brach nur weiter und weiter ein, als wenn die gesamte eisige Welt darauf aus wäre, ihn zu verschlingen. Sie schrie, einer Banshee gleich…_ und erwachte, zitternd.

o

Severus war in ein gutes Buch vertieft, als das Feuer in seinem Kamin grün aufflackerte. In den Flammen erschien ein Gesicht, das er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Die blonde Frau wirkte nervös, sie sah sich mehrmals um und rang unruhig die Hände.

„Severus!", sagte sie erleichtert. „Kann ich hereinkommen?"

„Bitte, Narcissa.", sagte Severus neugierig. „Das ist ein unerwarteter Besuch."

Sie atmete tief durch und kurz darauf stand sie in seinem Raum und strich sich Asche von ihrem Gewand. Zehn Jahre, und sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Sie besaß noch immer die zeitlose Schönheit, die allen Blacks anhaftete.

„Severus.", sagte sie, und lächelte etwas bemüht. „Es ist zu lange her. Ich vermisse unsere Gespräche beim Nachmittagstee."

„Ich ebenfalls.", erwiderte Severus, und jemand der ihn nicht gut genug kannte wäre überrascht gewesen, wie warm seine Stimme für einen Augenblick klang. Er musterte sie und ihm fiel die verborgene Anspannung in ihrer Haltung auf, die Sorgenfalten in ihren Augenwinkeln und die Leere tief in ihrem Blick, die vor Jahren noch nicht da gewesen war. Das Leben war nicht spurlos an Narcissa Black vorübergegangen, auch wenn sie sich größte Mühe gab, es so scheinen zu lassen.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich bin hier, um dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten."

Severus' Gesicht versteinerte sich und nach einem Augenblick angespannter Stille lachte er bissig auf. Narcissa zuckte zusammen.

„Natürlich. Wie konnte ich so töricht sein zu glauben, du wärst um meinetwillen gekommen. Die Vergangenheit ist wirklich tot, nicht wahr? Ich bin ein Narr. Geh, Narcissa. Ich schulde dir nichts, was uns verbunden hat ist lange dahin. Ich bin kein Mensch, der umsonst Gefallen erweist. Was immer du willst, du hast dich an den Falschen gewendet."

Ihre Lippen bebten und sie rang die Hände. „Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich wünschte, wir hätten uns nicht so entzweit, aber die Zeit nagt an uns allen... Was immer ich dir geben kann, du wirst es bekommen, doch bitte hör mir zu... Wenn nicht um unserer alten Freundschaft wegen, dann für Lyra. Es geht um Draco. Du weißt, sie hätte gewünscht..."

Severus stand ärgerlich auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mir zu sagen, was sie gewünscht hätte? Du, die die Dreistigkeit besitzt sich ihre Freundin zu nennen. Deine Freundschaft hat sie nicht am Leben gehalten, oder?"

Narcissa senkte den Blick. „Wenn ich etwas hätte ändern können, hätte ich es getan."

Snape verzog bitter den Mund. „Belüg dich nicht selbst, Narcissa. Du bist immer nichts als eine Zuschauerin gewesen, dein ganzes Leben lang. Du hast zugesehen, wie deine Schwestern sich zu Grunde richteten, die eine ihr Erbe und die andere ihre Seele. Du hast zugesehen, wie deine Freunde dem Krieg zum Opfer fielen, einer nach dem anderen, und die ganze Zeit hast du nichts getan als in deinem Märchenschloss zu sitzen und ihr Schicksal zu beweinen, froh darüber, dass du den Prinz gewonnen hattest, um den dich alle beneideten. Du bist eine Heuchlerin. Wage es nicht, es vor mir abzustreiten. Wage es nicht, ihr Andenken noch weiter zu entweihen."

Narcissa presste die Lippen zusammen. „Er ist bei weitem kein Prinz.", sagte sie schließlich, Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme. „Und ich bin keine Prinzessin, auch wenn du das zu denken scheinst. Ich bin schon lange nichts anderes mehr gewesen als seine..." Sie unterbrach sich und holte tief Luft. „Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um alten Groll heraufzubeschwören, Severus. Sag mir, was du willst, und du bekommst es. Aber ich flehe dich an, mir zu helfen. Ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden soll."

Severus schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu werden. „Also gut, Narcissa. Was willst du?"

Der Blick ihrer blauen Augen traf den seinen. „Du musst Draco von Malfoy Manor fernhalten.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Egal wie du es tust, er darf nicht wieder in Lucius' Reichweite gelangen. Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, ohne meine Eheversprechen zu brechen. Ich kann nicht selbst etwas tun, du weißt, was ich geschworen habe. Allein dass ich mit dir rede grenzt schon an Verrat. Doch ich flehe dich an, was mit mir geschieht ist mir egal. Hilf meinem Sohn."

Severus verschränkte die Arme und musterte sie. „Hilf ihm. Halt ihn fern von Malfoy Manor. Weißt du, was du da verlangst? Was ich riskiere, wenn ich das tue? Und das alles um deiner mehren Bitte wegen, ohne einen handfesten Grund? Weiß Draco, dass du hier bist? Will er diese Hilfe überhaupt?"

„Er ist ein Kind!", rief Narcissa, ihre Stimme lauter und verzweifelter werdend. „Er weiß nicht... Was willst du von mir, Severus? Sag es mir nur, aber ich bitte dich..."

Severus hob die Hand. „Ja, ja, wie du schon sagtest. Bitte, Narcissa, mach keine Szene." Er atmete durch. „Meinetwegen, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." Er hob die Hand, als die blonde Frau aufatmete. „Ich verspreche nichts. Du schuldest mir etwas, Narcissa. Du schuldest mir einen großen Gefallen. Sei sicher, ich werde ihn einfordern."

Sie nickte mit blassem Gesicht. „Ich stehe zu meinem Wort."

„Tu das", entgegnete er, „und beweis mir, dass das Wort eines Malfoy mehr wert ist, als der Lufthauch, mit dem es gesprochen wurde."

o

Amelia betrachtete Severus nachdenklich, und in ihm wuchs die Hoffnung, dass sie ihm tatsächlich helfen würde. Diese Hoffnung wurde zerstört, als sie schließlich mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus.", sagte sie. „Wir können da nicht helfen."

„Ist es nicht euer Leitsatz, dass ihr alles möglich machen könnt?", fragte Severus etwas bitter.

Amelia lächelte gutmütig. „Das ist wahr. Wir können alles möglich machen – für eine angemessene Bezahlung. Weißt du, was es kostet, jemanden verschwinden zu lassen? Wir arbeiten nicht für ein Lächeln und gute Wünsche."

„Du hast gesagt, ich wäre ein Teil der Familie. Ich sehe Draco als einen Teil meiner Familie an. Logischerweise..."

„Überreiz nicht dein Blatt, Severus.", unterbrach ihn Amelia kühl. „Wir tun viele Dinge für dich, aber sieh unsere Hilfe nicht als selbstverständlich an, oder sie wird dir fehlen, wenn du sie nötiger brauchst."

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. „Du weißt, ich habe nicht so viel Geld. Auch Narcissa kann es nicht aufbringen, wenn Lucius keinen Verdacht schöpfen soll."

Amelia nickte unberührt. „Genau deshalb können wir dir auch nicht helfen. Das Leben ist hart, Severus, und kleine Welpen müssen lernen. Wenn er stark ist, wird er überleben. Wenn nicht, erspart es ihm einen Kampf, den er ohnehin nie hätte gewinnen können."

o

Draco zitterte. Er hatte nicht an diesen Ort zurückkommen wollen, nach dem die Ravenclaw ihn das letzte Mal überrascht hatte, aber irgendwie hatten ihn seine Schritte doch wieder her gelenkt. Jede Nacht träumte er davon, zu ertrinken. Er war in einem Meer, so unendlich, dass er niemals das Ufer erreichen konnte, soviel er auch schwamm. Selbst wenn er es in der Ferne sah, driftete es beständig aus seiner Reichweite.

Er kauerte sich zusammen und schloss die Augen, als könnte er so die Welt ausschließen. Er fühlte sich müde. Zu müde, weiter zu kämpfen. Er wusste, dass er schwach war, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seine Schwäche überwinden sollte.

Vielleicht hatten sein Vater, und Potter und all die anderen die ihn Tag für Tag mit Herablassung und Widerwillen ansahen Recht, und er war einfach nicht gut genug. Wie ein Kätzchen, das zu schwach war zum Überleben und ertrank. Vielleicht war es sein Schicksal, und er sollte es einfach akzeptieren und endlich aufgeben.

Aber es gab einen Teil von ihm, der niemals auf diese Stimme hören würde. Einen Teil, der, selbst wenn es sein Schicksal war, vorhatte sich mit Zähnen und Klauen zu wehren bis zum bitteren Ende.

* * *

_Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews an Anisha Carol, Mary Hawk, Esta, alge28, Reditus Mortis und Hexe-Chan_

_Ich muss euch leider sagen, die Inspiration für diese Geschichte hat mich irgendwie verlassen. Ich habe zwar ein paar Ideen, wie sie weiter gehen könnte, aber sie gefallen mir alle nicht. Darum würde ich gerne von euch wissen, ob ich noch weiter schreiben soll, und falls ja, was würdet ihr gerne lesen? Wenn ihr ein paar gute Ideen habt, werde ich versuchen sie umzusetzen, aber ansonsten wird sie wohl unvollendet bleiben. Tut mir wirklich leid für alle, die trotz meiner seltenen Updates so lange dabei geblieben sind!_


End file.
